Beauty and the Beast, Klaine style
by joycie89
Summary: as the title says ;  slightly based on the Disney movie but set at McKinley.  AU mostly Klaine
1. prologue

**Hello, my dear, dear readers. Here it is, my second Disney-esque story.**

**I want to warn you guys though, it's a whole lot different from the Aladdin one.**  
><strong>For one, it won't follow the movie as closely as that one did. The main story line will be the same (cursed beast, sweet and caring belle, irritating townspeople AKA the warblers)<strong>

**It's set in Dalton and McKinley. So there are warblers and new directions. The songs they sing will all be from the Disney movie, with a glee twist of course.**

**But it is very AU. Blaine won't be the lead soloist for the warblers. Kurt never transferred to Dalton (if you read it, it'll make sense, I promise)**

**There's no one really that's lumiere or Mrs. Pot or anyone for that matter.**

**The only characters that you can compare are Belle (Blaine), the beast (Kurt) and Gaston (Sebastian).**

**Also, Blaine and Kurt will be slightly OOC. Blaine's a rather shy book nerd in here, and Kurt is an extreme bitchy person. Sorry, I just had to make them a little more fitting.**

**I think that's all you really need to know, I hope you guys will read it none the less. It's a great storyline, I promise.**

**It's rated M, but I won't be writing pure porn. If you've read Aladdin, it will be like that. Some heave making out scenes, heavy implied scenes, maybe a little bit smut here and there. But no chapters full of porn. In Aladdin I made sure you didn't have to read the M-rated parts, because I changed the rating later up. But I've warned you all from the beginning this time. So I won't be bothering with that anymore. (I will however put an extra warning in the author's note above the chapter, just to be safe)**

**Oh and one more thing. Kurt and Blaine are in the same year here. I hate the fact that they changed it in the serie. So they're both Seniors here, okay.**

**One with the story!**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): I don't own Disney, Klaine or glee (I would like to though, preferably in that order) so all the praise goes to the people who came up with both magical fandom's that I adore so much. Thank you. I hope you don't mind I use them for my own twisted fantasies.**

Prologue

Kurt Hummel was your normal teenager. One you might find in every high school across the country. At least, that's what it looked like.

But just maybe, if you could take a closer look, you might realize he wasn't.

For one, Kurt was gay. And the only openly gay guy at his school.

He was bullied for that. A lot.

So maybe, it wasn't so weird, that he builds up a wall around him. He never let anyone in. He used to. But growing up, and getting shoved into lockers, slushied and thrown into dumpsters practically daily, changed that.

And sure, you couldn't really blame him.

However, while he grew up, Kurt didn't only become closed off to everyone around him. He also became sort of arrogant.

He assumed everyone in the world, in his school mainly, was under him. And he was superior.

The only thing Kurt actually seemed to enjoy was singing. And boy could he. He was one of the best voices of their school's glee club. But even there, he didn't feel at ease. He still acted like a total asshole.

And he told them!

"I knew nothing good could come from sleeping with Finn," when Quinn told the glee club she was pregnant.

"You definitely can suck my cock, with that mouth," at Sam, when he came to glee club for the first time.

Sometimes, he even showed them.

Ignoring Artie when he had trouble to open the door to his next class from his chair.

Sighing loudly and obviously at Brittany's responses. Maybe that way she would get the hint she was retarded.

Ignoring every attempt Puck made to fix the bullying he did in the past.

But mostly, he just insulted everyone and anyone around him.

"If you refuse to give me solo's, I might as well sleep through glee club. It's not like you have anything to teach me," at Mr. Shoe gave yet another solo at Finn.

"Girl, you dress like your colorblind," when Mercedes showed up one morning in a bright fuchsia pink dress.

"Rachel Berry, you could at least try to wear something appropriate, instead of clothes that are obviously designed for toddlers," when Rachel showed up with yet another reindeer sweater.

"Oh look, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Let me just tell you, twilight sucked!" when Mike and Tina dressed as vampires for Halloween.

"Look, at least the kid will have a good looking father," at Finn, when Puck turned out to be the father of Quinn's child.

He was mean even to the other gay guy that had trouble getting to terms with his sexuality.

"Ew, like I would ever even want to kiss you," Kurt shrieked as David told him he had a crush on him.

Even to his father.

"Fuck off, I don't want to see your stupid face in my eye vision again for a long time," when his dad told him the kilt he made for prom might be a little provocative.

So yes, when you asked anyone to describe Kurt, they would tell you this: self centered, arrogant, diva.

But what could they do. Nothing seemed to interest him. Until one day.

Kurt looked at the girl with a frown, "Santana, I know you're a whore, but at least you could try to dress like a classy one."

Santana turned around and glared at the boy who was looking her up and down, "Look Hummel, I get it. You've got some weird defense mechanism that makes you insult everyone. But maybe you could try to hold it down a little bit."

"Why should I?" Kurt replied, "I'm obviously better than any of these kids. They can't accept me for who I am. But when you and you're fling of the moment," he gestured at Brittany, "who is obviously too stupid to get that you don't love her, but just use her. When you two are sucking faces in the hall. Nobody cares because your girls. So no, I won't tone down. Because you all, "he raised his voice, "ARE STUPID ASSHOLES. AND I'M BETTER THEN ANYONE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!"

"You did not just insult my girlfriend in front of the whole school Hummel," Santana sneered when she pulled Brittany, who was looking like someone hit a puppy.

Kurt merely raised an eyebrow, as to say, bring it on.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Hummel," Santana answered in an icy tone.

* * *

><p>Blaine was also like every other teenage boy you would find in every high school. Maybe a little nerdy, and a little goofy. But somehow, he got away with it.<p>

Blaine liked reading. No, he loved reading. Whenever he had a free period, he would probably be found in the library. Rereading again and again his copy of Pride and Prejudice. It used to belong to his aunt, but she had given it to Blaine when the boy was eleven, and ignored her every time he was at her house to go read in it.

Blaine dreamed of once upon a time, finding his own Mr. Darcy.

Oh yes, did I forgot to tell you, Blaine was gay as well. But he never had problems with it. His dad was an inventor, and made good money. So he went to a private school. An all boys academy with a very strict bullying policy. And gays weren't as unusual here. After all, if nobody bullied you for it. Why not simply come out and enjoy your youth in peace.

Dalton had also a glee club, the Warblers, and Blaine loved singing nearly as much as reading.

But what he didn't like was people putting him in focus.

He liked being on his own, and not being the centre of attention. He liked that he wasn't the head soloist for the Warblers, all though they had offered him the spot on numerous occasions.

So he didn't like it at all, when one day, the second soloist, Sebastian, decided to serenade Blaine.

With an original song that didn't leave much to the imagination. He had cornered Blaine in the library, pulled the book he was reading from his grasp, and threw it away carelessly. If that wasn't enough to make Blaine hate him, the lyrics to the songs certainly did it.

I'll show you some off the lyrics.

"_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Blaine."_

I think it's superfluous to tell you Sebastian have a pretty big ego, and when Blaine didn't fell for his feet, like he had expected, he was quite upset.

But Blaine, he just felt embarrassed and put on the spot. He didn't want a popular, good looking, and egocentric boyfriend.

He wanted a Mr. Darcy. True to his word. Not overly popular, but loyal to his friends. Sweet, but only to him, and maybe a little bitchy. Someone that would tell his mind, tell his friends the truth. Someone that accepted him, and all his book loving goofiness that came with him. And someone that didn't show him around like he was property, Like they owned him.

Let's just say, no Sebastian.

But Blaine knew there was no one like that here at Dalton.

So maybe, when one day, when Blaine's father told him he had to switch schools, because the tuition at Dalton was tremendously high, and his latest invention, hadn't worked out as well as he hoped. Just maybe, Blaine didn't mind that much. Because who knew who he would meet at his new school, McKinley high.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and as before, I will answer every review in the notes at the end of every chapter ;)<strong>

**xoxo**


	2. Be our guest!

**Hey you guys**

**SO, some of you let me know in your review that Pride and Prejudice is your favorite book, and that makes me so happy, because it's my favorite book as well (hence, the reason I used it) so yeey!**

**Not much of Kurt in this one, sorry, you will have to have some patience :D I hope you like it though. The song I used in here is be our guest (from the movie, yes) www . youtube . com /watch?v = KE6L7ID1kS4**

**I slightly altered in, but all of the songs of the movies will be used in this way**

**oh and I made a mistake in my last author's note. Kurt and Blaine are seniors here, not juniors. sorry**

**And guys, all ready 8 reviews for merely the epilogue :D thanks so much!**

**Okay, long enough, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 1

Blaine sighed; maybe going to a new school wasn't as fun as he had hoped. It was clear that there was no no-bullying policy here. Blaine had been pushed around, shoved into lockers, and he thought he'd seen someone getting hit with a slushie? Insane. And they didn't even know he was gay. It's not like he screamed gay. But he did scream book nerd, with his glasses and the book clutched to his chest. And apparently that had been enough to get teased about.

He was glad he had at least brought a book to read. All though there was no library where he could go and read quietly. But at least it had given him something to do during the lunch period.

Blaine didn't make friends very easy, you see. He wasn't one to approach someone and ask if he could sit with them. Instead he had sat at a table alone in the back. First he had studied the groups with interest. Jocks, cheerleaders, computer nerds (they all had laptops with them), Asian people, black people, freaks. All divided into groups at tables. Blaine had never seen this before. Dalton didn't have groups, well except maybe the warblers. But even they had mingled with the rest of the students.

But here, it was obviously divided. Except for two tables. One, seated next to him, was occupied with a boy. Alone, like him. His mind had wandered to the idea to approach him. But when he had set foot in his direction, the boy had pulled the hoodie he was wearing, further across his head, and turned his head the other way. Since Blaine was quite shy, this was enough to make him forget about that idea.

And then there was another table. It was the only table he couldn't make sense of. He had separated the other once fairly easy. But this one was something special. To begin, there was this enormous loud girl in the middle talking above everyone else. There were two cheerios, who appeared to be together, they were holding hands the whole time at least. There was kid in a wheel chair, a black girl that was arguing with the loud girl his eyes had fallen on first. Two Asians that were constantly attached by the lips. And then, this surprised Blaine the most, there were some jocks, in football jackets. Especially the one with the Mohawk looked rather scary. Even when he was lip locked with the big girl. Come to think of it, the girl looked rather scary herself.

Blaine didn't understand why they hadn't been sitting by the groups they seemed to belong with. They were quite a diverse group that was for sure. Maybe tomorrow, if he gathered the courage, he would try to talk to one of them. He had to make some friends; he was supposed to spend the rest of this year here.

He sighed and entered his last class of the day, Spanish. At least the classes here were fairly easy. The level had been way higher at Dalton. It hadn't really surprised Blaine, this was a public school after all. To him, it only meant more time to read.

Class went by in a blur, like all day. He sat in the back, and tried to make some notes. But it was pretty clear that it was basic level. And most of the people in this class couldn't even master that. He noticed the boy with the hoodie was sitting in the back, just like him. Blaine wondered why nobody seemed to care that he was hiding himself under there. At Dalton, you couldn't even where a hat. But then again, everybody was supposed to wear uniforms. So he probably shouldn't compare those two.

When the bell rang, Blaine gathered his stuff to get home. He was the last to leave class, before the teacher stopped him.

"Blaine, right?" he questioned.

Blaine nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose, "yes sir."

"I noticed you didn't seem to pay too much attention today,"

Blaine's eyes widened, "I'm sorry sir, it's just… It's all new and most of the classes are fairly easy and-"

"Blaine, Blaine, calm down," Mr. Shue lay a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not accusing you of anything. I figured as much since you transferred from Dalton."

"Oh," Blaine nodded, "okay."

"I was wondering, if maybe you would be interested in an extra project, so you wouldn't be bored in my class," Mr. Shue suggested.

"Oh, uhm yeah sure," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess."

"Tell you what, you try it, and if you don't like it, no harm done," Mr. Shue nodded encouraging, "that way you can maybe learn something."

"Okay, sounds great," Blaine smiled at his teacher. He was the first one to show any interest in him all day.

"Tomorrow, after class, Stay for ten minutes, I'll explain it to you then. And I'll ask Kurt to stay as well. He's also doing an extra project, I'm sure you two can help each other," Mr. shue said while packing his stuff to leave.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned. He hoped with all his hart it wasn't one of the jocks that had shoved him earlier.

"Yes, the kid that was sitting two seats next to you, with the hoodie," Mr. Shue smiled at him, "he could use a friend maybe," he added under his breath, but Blaine had caught it.

Maybe it was an opportunity to make a new friend, someone he could sit with during lunch and occasionally talk to. So he nodded, "sounds great sir."

"Okay, it's a deal," Mr. Shue grinned at him and took his bag, "I would explain today, but I have to get to glee club, so tomorrow it is then."

"Glee club?" Blaine questioned with interest. This school had a glee club?

"Yes, I'm the director of our school's glee club, the new directions," Mr. Shue stopped and looked at Blaine.

The name sounded familiar to him, he thought they had competed against them last year during regionals.

Mr. Shue looked at Blaine with questioning eyes, "you're interested in joining?"

"Maybe," Blaine mumbled softly. He did love singing, nearly as much as reading, "I was a part of the Warblers at Dalton."

Mr. Shue whistled, "Wow, those guys are good. You should join Blaine, I'm sure everybody will be thrilled to get a new member."

"I guess I could try," Blaine said softly. He wasn't too sure how he felt about audition in front of an audience. It had taken him nearly a year and a half before he had dared to sing in front of the warbler council in Dalton. And that was only three men, since auditions were private.

"Tell you what, come with me, and just check us out today," Mr. Shue gestured to Blaine to follow him, "if you like it, you come back Thursday to audition. We have practice twice a week, Monday and Thursday. What do you say?"

Blaine thought a moment and nodded in agreement. Checking them out couldn't hurt, and maybe he could gather up his courage to sing for them Thursday, Or maybe next week. Yes, Blaine decided. He would try to do that.

So he followed Mr. Shue down the hall, to the choir room. When they entered, the room was filled with the strange group he had noticed during lunch. So that's why they were sitting together. They were in the glee club together.

"Hey guys," Mr. Shue spoke up, to gather the attention of the room, "Blaine here is a new student, and he's sitting in today to check us out. So be at your best behavior, okay."

Blaine blushed when all eyes fixed on him.

"Hotness," the olive skinned girl in cheerio uniform called out.

"Santana," The blonde cheerio next to her turned to look at her and looked upset.

"No worries Britt, you're still my favorite," she smiled and locked their hands.

So they were a couple apparently. Maybe they would accept him here after all.

"Take a seat Blaine," Mr. Shue gestured to the room and went to the desk in the corner to get out his stuff.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Come sit here," A small brunette gestured to the stool next to her and stood up, facing the room, "I think this is the perfect opportunity to try out the new song we've been practicing for the dining conference tonight."

The black girl nodded and said, "She has a point, it's rather fitting. Maybe not the whole song, but most parts of it are." The blonde boy sitting next to her got up and pulled them to the center as well.

Was the whole club dating, Blaine wondered. The two cheerio girls apparently were. The Asians had been lip locked the entire lunch. He looked at them. Well they still were. And the guy with the Mohawk and the big scary girl had been as well.

"Okay," Rachel spoke up again, "tonight, we're watering a French evening they organized for the teachers to raise some money for our trip to nationals. So imagine us dressed as waiters and it will make sense."

Blaine nodded.

"Artie, whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue nodded at the guy in the wheel chair.

"Mon chere Mademoiselle's et Monsieur's, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight," Artie began, while looking straight at Blaine, making him fidget a bit in his chair, "And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents," he made a bow and pushed his chair back so he joined the rest of the group who were standing behind him, "your dinner!"

Rachel, came forward and started, "Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test," she skipped to Blaine and wrapped her scarves around him, "Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest!"

"Soup du jour," The blonde boy exclaimed while stepping forward.

"Hot hors d'oeuvres," the Asian girl grinned and joined him.

"Why, we only live to serve," Rachel skipped around them, "Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" She pointed at the blonde cheerio, Britt, if he remembered correctly and the Asian boy who came forward and started dancing together, "they can sing, they can dance. After all, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best!"

The black girl ran forward, handed Blaine a menu and ran back to the group while Rachel continued, "Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Oui, our guest, be our guest!"

She stepped back into the group and they all sang together, "Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding 'en flambe'"

The olive skinned cheerio, Santana right, sang alone, "We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!"

Then they all together continued again, "You're alone, and you're scared. But the banquet's all prepared," they did some sort of dancing routine together, "No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining!"

"We tell jokes!" One of the jocks, the tall one stepped forward.

"I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks!" The other jock with the Mohawk exclaimed and stepped forward as well.

They stepped back and the whole group chimed in, "And it's all in perfect taste,that you can bet!"

Then they continued to sing together softly, while Rachel took the lead "Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass, to be out guest!"

The Asian girl stepped up again, "If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"

And then all together they went again, "Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" by know they were all dancing. Rachel stepped forward to take Blaine's hands and pull them into the group to join them. Blaine, who was mesmerized by the spectacle, let her. He was not used to this. The warblers had been a group swaying in the background of one lead singer. But this! They all looked like they were having so much fun.

Suddenly the black girl ran forward and started, "It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord," she held her hands up to the sky; "I've had the napkins freshly pressed."

Santana ran up to her and spun her around, "With dessert, she'll want tea. And my dear that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!" she swayed her hips seductively towards Brittany, "I'll get warm, piping hot," then stilled and gasped, "Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?" she turned to the Mohawk guy, "Clean it up! We want the company impressed!"

They all joined in behind her, "We've got a lot to do!"

The black girl came forward again,"Is it one lump or two?"

And then they joined all together, and Blaine couldn't help singing along, they were all having so much fun, it was clear on their faces, "For you, our guest! She's our guest!"

Rachel came forward again and bolted loudly, "She's our guest!"

And they finished it off together, "She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here, and we're obsessed!" they were all dancing with and through each other, Blaine laughed when the blonde cheerio, Britt, took his hands and twirled around with him, "With your meal, with your ease, yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, We'll keep going. Course by course, one by one,"<p>

Artie shouted, "Till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

"Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest, tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Rachel stepped forward and sang the last notes loud and clear, "Please, be our guest!"

They were all smiling while trying to catch their breath, Blaine included. Yes, he had liked singing with the warblers, but this was something entirely different. They had so much energy, and every single one of them enjoyed it so much.

"Guys, you were amazing," Mr. shue clapped, "you'll blow the teachers of their socks tonight," he looked at Blaine, "so what do you think kid, care to join?"

Blaine, getting shy again when everybody stared at him, nodded.

"Great," Rachel bolted, "we can always use new members."

"Fantastic," Mr. Shue clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "just get ready a little something for next meeting so we can hear your voice."

Blaine's eyes widened, he almost forgot. But he didn't want to sing in front of them. Dancing with them and singing along was one thing. But actually getting in front of them and sing solo? He swallowed heavily, he didn't know if he could do that.

* * *

><p>Vampire Princess 900: aw thank you :D I'm glad you enjoyed it<p>

ForgottenPulse: WOEHOE? THE FIRST TIME RULES8 :D *makes happy dance* I honestly don't care about next weeks episode, xD  
>and don't worry, adorable Kurt will come back. His bitchiness is just a facade<p>

GaaraLover1298: haha, yes, Santana is the witch :D it just seemed to fit… tahnks for Reading& reviewing & liking it :D

Ittlebitz: haha, I agree with you on all three :D (well, BatB is my favourite Disney movie ^^) glad you enjoyed it ^^

Canadian-23: good luck my friend, good luck *holds out cookie* if you're first, you get it ;D

: aw, thank you, I hope the update is son enough ;) and that you liked it

TK'sAklainerbitches: I allready pm'd you, but I do hope you'll give the story a chance, sorry I won't change it up though. Thanks for Reading :)

iamunleashed: *dances with you* thanks :D it's my favorite Disney movie as well :D

thanks lovelies, fro Reading, reviewing and all that jazz

tell me, how many of you died while watching 'the first time'? I know I did ;)


	3. Are you a dolphin?

**Hey guys, me again ;)**

**Sadly, I am back home and won't have as much free time to write, but luckily for you, I've already written 7 chapters, so I have some back up ;)  
><strong>

**So I'm aiming to post twice a week (Monday and Thursday ) so I can hopefully at least write one or two chapters a week…**

**If for one reason or another I'm unable to post on that day, it will be the next day, promise! And if I have an extremely inspired week, I'll probably post an extra chapter anyway xD**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Sorry, no Kurt/Blaine moments yet ;)**

**(oh and also, every book mentioned in this story is one that I've personally read and loved!)**

CHAPTER 2

Blaine smiled softly when he gathered his stuff. The bell had just ringed, announcing it was time for lunch. Today had gone slightly better than yesterday.

Of course, most of his classes were still way too easy for him. But he had brought a book today (no, not pride and prejudice. Just in case one of those slushies would hit him. He couldn't care less for his own, but his book!)  
>No, he had brought the passage, by Justin Cronin. He had wanted to read that one for a while now, and to be honest, he was intrigued. The plot was good. It was a bit hard to follow sometimes, especially with the time lapses. But Blaine had read harder books.<p>

So yes, he decided today was a good day. His teachers hadn't bothered him. They didn't seem to care (truth be told, they didn't really seem to care about any of their students). And when any of the glee kids had been in his class, they had smiled or waved at him, Even the jocks. The tall one, who was named Finn if he remembered correctly, had even said good morning when he had entered his first class of the day. The football players that surrounded him had looked with raised eyebrows, but didn't mention it any further. Although they had still shoved him during the break from third and fourth period. He hadn't helped but noticed that neither Finn, Puck, Sam, or the Asian one he couldn't remember the name of, was amongst them.

So yes, Blaine decided, today had been good so far. He entered the cafeteria and headed for the same spot he had taken yesterday, noticing the boy with the hoodie at the table next to it, again. He tried to gain up the courage to say something. Hi Kurt, would be a good start. They had that Spanish project together after all. Or maybe he could just nod in his direction. They hadn't been formally introduced yet. So maybe it would be a little strange to address him by his name if they hadn't technically met.

Yes, he would do that, he would nod.

"BLAINE!" someone yelled from his right. He turned his head and saw a small brunette waving at him frantically. Rachel.

He smiled and gave her small wave.

"COME HERE," she yelled again, and Blaine looked startled. Did she want him to sit with them?

He walked in their directions and the blonde cheerleader, Brittany he had learned, patted on the free seat next to her, "we saved you a seat," she smiled brightly at him.

"I, err, thanks," Blaine mumbled while pushing his glasses up his nose. He took a seat awkwardly. Trying to fit in, "so how was your diner performance yesterday?" he asked politely.

"Wonderful! We all sit together during lunch, to discuss our performances and stuff like that," the noisy brunette piped up again.

"Oh please," Santana interrupted, "you just force us to sit together, so you don't have to be miserable and sit all alone. Nobody would voluntary sit with you."

Rachel pouted and slumped in her chair.

"Hey Santana, not cool," the football player with the Mohawk piped in, Puck, "we don't force you to sit here. Feel free to go and sit with the cheerios, just be sure they don't catch your gayness."

Santana glared at him but shut her mouth. Brittany turned to her and cradled her in a comforting hug.

"Ever since they came out, the cheerios have been avoiding Brittany and Santana like they could catch the gay or something," the Asian girl, who was sitting at the opposite of Blaine rolled her eyes at him, "she hates admitting it. But we're the only ones that will accept her for whatever."

Blaine blinked, "so you guys don't care if they're gay?"

Could this be true? Could he have found a group that let him be himself and accept him for it?

"No, of course not," Tine replied, "we don't judge, if you hadn't noticed," she looked around the table pointedly.

"Yeah, most of you I get, but…" Blaine trailed of and looked at the football players who were sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh they just generally like us," Tina explained, "they were semi forced to join glee club last year, but they kind of fell in love with singing, and with some of the members," she giggled and leaned into her boyfriend, Mike! He remembered, "Finn used to date Rachel," she nodded in their direction, "and Puck used to date her as well. And they both also dated Quinn, who was pregnant of Puck, all though she told everyone it was Finn's and-"

"HEY," the blonde who was sitting on his other side, Quinn, interrupted her, "what's in the past is the past, okay."

"She gave her baby up for adoption last year," Tina merely whispered, and then she spoke up again, "Sam," she pointed at the blonde sitting with the black girl, Mercedes, "he joined a couple weeks ago, and he and Mercedes are sort of forming a thing."

"Hey," this time Mercedes interrupted her.

"Well, you two are!" Tina said back and smiled, "and this handsome men is mine."

Mike smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"It's confusing in the beginning, but you'll learn the longer you spend time with us," she smiled at Blaine, "so no, we don't judge here. Whether you're pregnant, in a chair, stuttering, freakishly loud," she shot a pointed look at Rachel before looking back at Blaine, "or gay. It's okay."

"That's," Blaine smiled and took a sip of his drink, "that's amazing."

"Why do you ask," Brittany suddenly turned towards him with big eyes, "are you a dolphin?" she looked really curious.

Blaine choked on his drink and coughed loudly, "am I what?"

"A dolphin?" Brittany looked at him with question, "I miss my dolphin. I'm sad he doesn't want to sit with us anymore."

Blaine looked like she had grown two heads when Santana piped up, "she wants to know if you're gay," she said rolling her eyes, "our other gay boy, Kurt," she nodded at boy with the hoodie, "has decided he's too good for us suddenly."

"I eh," Blaine swallowed heavily, "I'm gay, yes."

"Cool," Santana replied.

Brittany squealed and clapped in her hands excitedly, "will you be my dolphin then?"

"Uhm," Blaine rubbed the back of his head, "sure. I think."

Brittany squirmed in her chair and smiled brightly looking at Santana, "He'll be my dolphin!"

"That's great honey," Santana petted her thigh.

"You'll get used to her," Tina smiled from across him, "she can be a little strange, but she's lovely."

Blaine nodded, and wondered, "What's the deal with this Kurt?"

It only earned him a sly grin in return, "interested?"

"Oh no, no," Blaine spluttered, "it's just, he rubbed his neck again. He seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous, "Mr. Shue has a special project for me for Spanish, and he said I should partner up with Kurt, because he's doing it as well."

Tina shrugged, "we don't know what's up with him."

Quinn started with a soft voice, "he used to be a part of glee club, he has this amazing voice. All though he's kind of a bitch."

"Hey," Mercedes shouted at her, "be nice."

"Well he was," Quinn shrugged, "but as Tina explained, we don't judge. So he was a part of us, Like I said, amazing voice and an incredible fashion sense. He only wore designer outfits. And by that I mean real designer, Like Marc Jacobs and Prada. But in the beginning of the school year, probably one or two weeks into it, he was suddenly absent for about two weeks. When he returned he was like that," she nodded at him, "hoodie pulled far over his head and sunglasses over his eyes. None of the teacher ever commented on it though," she shrugged, "it was weird. He stopped coming to glee as well and isolated himself from us," she started to whisper, "Mercedes used to be his closest friend, and when she went to talk to him, he brushed her off. But she said she saw some sort of scar across his face. Maybe he had a bad accident or something," she spoke up again, "anyways, he continued to ignore us, and the rest of this school. He just sits there, all alone, all the time."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who turned his head away at that moment, like he had caught him staring. Maybe he had overheard them.

Blaine sighed inwardly, if Kurt was really this arrogant isolated boy they made of him, this Spanish project would be hell. The tiny spark of hope, when he had heard Kurt was gay, had died down quickly after Quinn's explanation. He just hoped Kurt would tolerate his presence so they could work on their project together.

"So Blaine," Rachel interrupted his flow of thoughts, "had you thought about what song you'd like to perform for us yet on Thursday?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canadian-23<span>: haha, yes you were first! *makes happdance*, and shy Blaine is adorable, isn't he :D**

**ForgottenPulse: you're to nice my friend :D glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ittlebitz: haha, that was kind of the point ;) I hate it when people write fics like: and then they started singing *insert mass lyrics***  
><strong>I'm glad it worked out okay ;)<strong>

**CashyHoray1.00 : thanks hun and a very little bit. I was so exited for that movie, and then so disapointed when I saw it. I feel that they could have done a whole lot more with it... but Kurt will look more like alex pettyfer in beastly then an actual beast, so it will be a little like the movie in that way**

** : *checks word* you my friend, are gonna be so exited for chapter 4 ;)**

**GaaraLover1298: ah yes, you did good. It is indeed, Puck/Lauren (because I loved a lovesmitten puck), Mike/Tina (because honestly, there's no other way) and Sam/Mercedes (I hate Mercedes current bf :/) there will be probably some hints of Artie and Quinn in the future (I just think they will make such a cute couple), but no Finn/Rachel probably (I'm so, so tired of them... I actually really liked Rachel and Jesse, sue me :D )**

**So enjoy, and as always, tell me what you think ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. you're joining glee club?

**New chapter you guys!**

**Also, I'm addicted to 'uptown girl' and 'rumor has it/someone like you'**

**I've been listening to those two songs all day long :D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**And leave a review if you like it :)**

CHAPTER 3

Blaine fidgeted in his seat nervously when the bell rang after his last period, Spanish. Ever since the story Quinn had told him during lunch, he couldn't help but notice Kurt everywhere he went. And Kurt had probably caught him staring one time too much.

He deliberated merely leaving and ignoring Mr. Shue's project. But then again, the teacher was also the glee club director. And no matter how nervous he was, he really wanted to get into the club.

So he gathered his stuff and waited for all the pupil's to leave.

Mr. Shue stood up and gestured for him to come forward. He nearly jumped in the air when he heard Kurt getting up as well. Right, he was sitting in the back as well.

"So," Mr. Shue started, "Kurt this is Blaine,"

Blaine smiled nervously and rubbed his neck, "hi."

Kurt merely nodded his head once.

"okay," Mr. Shue clapped in his hands, "so Kurt has been doing single projects so far, but since both of you seem to be way above the level of this class," Kurt snorted, and Mr. Shue shot him a pointed look, "I want you to work together."

Blaine tried to hide his nerves when he shot a sideways glance at Kurt.

"We'll start simple," Mr. Shue continued, "I want you two to pick a book," Blaine looked up with interest, "one of classic literature, like Jane Austen or Mark Twain, and read it during my class, In Spanish of course. Then when you both finished it, tell me. By then I'll have a question sheet, including an essay, you can work on together,"

Blaine smiled, he kind of liked this project.

"You can work on it during my class, but you will also have to meet after school. You can finish the book on your own tempo. But I will only give you a week for the question sheet and essay."

Blaine nodded, sounded reasonable.

Mr. Shue looked at both of them expectantly, "so try to decide on a book by tomorrow, or at least Thursday, okay?"

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Okay, that's it guys," Mr. Shue nodded at them, "So Blaine, you've already decided on a song for Thursday?"

Kurt, who was already walking out of the door turned harshly "you're joining glee club?"

Blaine, a little startled by Kurt's voice, he hadn't heard him speak before, fidgeted with the hem of his vest, "maybe, I'm auditioning Thursday."

Mr. Shue looked at Kurt, "you know you're always welcome back Kurt, we miss our countertenor."

Blaine's jaw hit the floor, he was a countertenor. Sure his voice has sounded quite high just now, but still, "wow, that's amazing," he stammered, looking at Kurt in awe.

The guys at Dalton would kill to have a countertenor in their group. That would mean they could do actual duets that were normally sung between boys and girls.

Kurt merely chose to ignore them and turned back around, leaving the class.

Mr. Shue sighed and looked at Blaine, "I hope you won't have too much trouble working with him."

Blaine smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you have a song?" he asked again.

"Well, there's this one song that I really would like to sing," Blaine started, "I've wanted to sing it for a while actually. But I can't really do it on my own."

"Then ask the glee club to sing it with you," Mr. Shue clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sure they won't mind. They love the chance to perform."

Blaine smiled, and wondered, maybe he would do that. They seemed like a nice group.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine jogged after the boy. He had tried to catch up with him after Spanish yesterday, but Kurt had disappeared before Blaine had entered the hallway.<p>

It was lunch period again, and Blaine had already talked to Rachel this morning about his idea for his audition. She had immediately agreed and promised they would discuss it during lunch.

But he had to talk to Kurt about their Spanish project, so the glee club should have to wait for a little while.

"What?" Kurt grumbled when Blaine caught up with him and walked towards the table he sat at every day.

"I thought maybe we could talk about our Spanish project?" Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"What's there to talk about?"

Blaine sighed and sat in the stool across Kurt, noticing that the other boy pulled his hoodie, if possible, even further over his head.

"Well, we have to choose a book," Blaine said softly.

Kurt shrugged, "choose,"

"What, no," Blaine said, "Mr. Shue said we had to choose together."

"Well, Mr. Shue isn't here, is he," Kurt answered sarcastically. And Blaine could practically feel that he raised his eyebrows in a pointed look.

"Well no," Blaine sighed, "I just wanted your opinion."

"Well, I don't care."

"Isn't there anything you like to read?" Blaine asked softly, a little intimidated by Kurt and his hostile behavior; "I just wanted…" he trailed off.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "I like Jane Austen."

"Oh, I love Pride and Prejudice!" Blaine swore he saw a glance of a smile somewhere under that cap.

"Orgullo Y Prejuicio it is then," Kurt said.

"Great," Blaine beamed at him for a moment, before scratching the back of his neck again, "so I err," he looked at the table with the new directions that were looking at him curiously, "I guess I should be going."

"I guess," Kurt replied.

"See you in Spanish?" Blaine asked when he got up.

"Where else,"

"Oh, uh I don't know," Blaine mumbled. He turned around to leave but then stopped himself and looked back at Kurt, "you know, I'm auditioning for glee club tomorrow."

"I know,"

"If you'd like, you could come and see," Blaine looked at Kurt who merely stared at him, "since you used to be in glee and all…" Blaine trailed of, "yeah, okay bye," he turned back around sighed, why did he do that. Wasn't it enough that he had to sing in front of the whole club. He didn't need any extra people. But there was something in Kurt that attracted Blaine. Maybe it was the fact that he was lonely and needed a friend. Blaine could surely understand that.

He sighed and sat down between Brittany and Quinn, like the day before.

"Hey, you are sexing up Hummel?" Puck shouted from the other side of the room.

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "no."

"So why were you talking to him?" Puck questioned.

"Puck, that's none of our business," Quinn scolded.

"Hey," puck hold up his hands, "I'm just curious, he never talks to anyone anymore."

"It's for Spanish class," Blaine answered, avoiding Puck's gaze.

"Really?" the guy raised an eyebrow, "then why is he still staring at you?"

Blaine turned his head just in time to see Kurt getting up and leaving abruptly, coincidence, right? Although they probably were in hearing distance, if you focused.

"Guys, guys, focus!" Rachel suddenly chimed in, "Blaine asked our assistance for his audition."

Blaine turned around and shot Rachel a thankful glance. He looked up to see Kurt pass their table, and his heart rate sped up when he could see Kurt's gaze from under the hoodie, lingering upon him.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the middle of the choir room, fidgeting with the hem of the t-shirt he wore today. He could do this. It was only one song. And the new directions would join in pretty quickly. Take a deep breath, he told himself.<p>

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before!," he looked up at Rachel who was beaming at him and giving him thumbs up, "Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say," he looked at the group in front of them, and several of them piped in.

First Rachel, "Bon jour!"

Then Britanny, "Bon jour!"

Puck, "Bon jour!"

Mercedes "Bon jour!"

And finally mike, "Bon jour!"

Blaine smiled, his confidence growing and stepped up to sit next to Sam, "There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell," he stood back up and skipped back to the middle, "Every morning just the same, Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town!"

Sam grinned at him, "Good Morning, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and bowed, "Good Morning, Monsieur."

Sam joined him, "Where are you off to, today?"

Blaine grinned at him, almost forgetting there was an audience in front of him, "The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a –"

Sam cut him off, "That's nice. Marie!" he pulled Mercedes to her feet, "The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Brittany, Santana and Quinn stood up, "Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question! Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

Mercedes, who was standing at the side with Sam started to sing while looking at him, "Never part of any crowd,"

He looked down at her and responded, "'Cause his head's up on some cloud."

And they sang together, "No denying he's a funny boy that Blaine."

Tina and Mike stood up and ran to the middle of the room. Mike bowed, "Bonjour!"

While Tina replied, "Good day!"

"How is your family?"

Quinn and Artie came forward as well. Quinn made a reverence, "Bonjour!"

While Artie tipped on an imaginary pet, "Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

Brittany skipped to the middle, "I need six eggs!"

Santana followed her, "That's too expensive!"

Blaine smiled while looking around at his, friends? Or was it too early for that. It felt like it. He sang again, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

By now all the kids had joined Blaine and were singing and dancing around them, "Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar, I wonder if he's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Blaine."

Blaine jumped a bit so he was sitting on the piano, grabbed the book he had put there earlier and opened it, "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming," he pointed at the book, "But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" Blaine looked up and saw a dark shadow standing in the doorway. Was that Kurt? He jumped from the piano and joined the rest of the groups for the last part of the song, while glancing at the doorway.

"Look there he goes; the boy is strange but special, A most peculiar monsieur!"

Tina stepped forward, "It's a pity and a sin."

Santana joined her, "he doesn't quite fit in."

"'Cause he really is a funny boy, a beauty but a funny boy He really is a funny boy, that Blaine!"

"Great you guys!" Mr. Shue stood up and clapped Blaine on the back, "I guess it's unnecessary to say, but you passed with glance."

Blaine smiled but kept his gaze fixated on the door, trying to catch Kurt's eye, but when the latter boy noticed, he turned around and ran off.

* * *

><p><span>wicked Rock Star:<span> hu, you know, I hadn't thought of that before. So I wasn't planning on it. But I might actually do that and put it up as a seperate one-shot. Because it sounds intresting enough actually...

Ittlebitz: I laughed so hard at your comment :D 'she'll have a set' xD do you mind if I quote it in a later chapter?

GaaraLover1298: haha, this question has been asked several times actually, and yes, I've seen beastly. I was really lookingforward to it,(the trailer was so promissing) but when I saw it, I was quite dissapointed. I felt they could have done a lot more with it. But it will be like it in some ways (Kurt will look more like Alex pettyfer did then as an actual beast)

ForgottenPulse: I've never heard that song actually, so I looked it up :D I liked it, but It's clear Darren was so much younger when he wrote it. It's cute though...

AvaOby: :D thanks, I've been hoping for a disney themed glee episode since I first started watching it :D (and a Mika themed one...)

Canadian-23: aw no problem hun, don't feel any pressure or so. I'm just glad you are one of my most loyal readers and reviewers ;) x

RIP Jame Sirius Lupin True Marauder:hey, I know you haven't reviewed this time (no pressure) I just wanted to let you know that in the previous two chapters, your name seemed to dissapear as soon as I uploaded the chapter and the comments :s so I hope it stays up this time, and I wanted to let you now that the parts were the name is gone. It's meant for you ;)

xoxo


	5. a freezing cold

**Pretty important AN, please READ!**

**Okay, so I got this specific question a lot, and I just want to answer it for everyone who is still wondering and stuff.**

**Is it going to be like the movie Beastly?**

**No, I saw that movie (I was looking really forward to it), and I was SO disappointed with it. I felt they could have done a much better job with it.**  
><strong>BUT Kurt will look more like Alex Pettyffer did in beastly then the beast of the Disney movie. Although I was really disappointed in the film, I liked how they portrayed 'the beast'. He wasn't really repelling ugly (imo) but still ugly enough for someone who cared as much about his face as that person did.<strong>  
><strong>Also 'the rose' will be a bit more like the movie from beastly (just read this chapter, and you'll understand what I mean, I hope)<strong>  
><strong>but except those two stuff, the movie won't be any influence at all. I've seen it once, when it came out, and haven't since. So I really don't remember any specific details or anything. Any other stuff that's the same like the movie will be purely occidental.<strong>

**Okay, that was it, on with the story**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys make my day 3**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

Blaine smiled when he settled walked down the hallways. Lunch had just passed, and he had sat once again, with the new directions. Nearly a week had passed since he auditioned for the new directions, and he felt all ready at home. It wasn't like at Dalton.  
>Sure nobody had bullied him there, (they did here, Blaine was still fearing his first slushie attack) but he hadn't really felt a part of them either. They had accepted him, but still thought he was strange.<p>

But here, in the new directions, he felt like he could truly be himself. Sure, they all had different opinions, and if some of the stories had heard were even half true, they fought a lot. But they had each other's back.

He had picked up the habit to bring whatever book he was reading to lunch, and while at Dalton, nobody would have given him a second glance, here they were interested. Tina asked what he was reading, Mercedes said she'd seen the movie and liked it. Quinn asked him if she could borrow it sometime.

They felt like friends.

He wished he could say the same thing about Kurt though. Ever since he had caught the other boy spying on his performance last week, things had gone downhill. Not that they ever were going upwards, but still.

Last week he had brought his original copy of pride and prejudice, holding it out for Kurt and telling him, if they didn't understand something, they could look it up.

Kurt had merely grunted in response and turned away from him. And Blaine hadn't found the courage to talk to him again. The latter boy still intimidated him, so in Spanish, they were merely sitting next to each other, both reading their own copies.

Blaine, who had read the book probably hundredth times in English, was nearly finished and dreaded the moment he would be. Because that meant he had to talk to Kurt to work on their project together.

But well, he would worry about that tomorrow, for now; he had to get to math. He turned around the corner when it hit him, a freezing cold. He heard people laughing and muttering words like nerd and fag while they turned around the corner.

He blinked a couple times and took of his glasses to rub the slushy restraints away. Shit it hurt. He hadn't expected it to be so bad. All though the glee members had warned him about it, especially Rachel, Tina and Mercedes seemed to be experts. They had promised him to help him when he got slushied (not if, but when).

But they were nowhere around, probably already in their respective class. Blaine swallowed heavily and rubbed his eyes, willing himself not to cry in public.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice suddenly emerged from behind him.

Blaine spun around to see Kurt standing behind him. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid, that if he would speak, he would start crying after all.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his hand, "come on."

Blaine stared at the boy and followed his lead, looking at their clasped hands in wonder. Was Kurt wearing gloves?

Kurt hurried along the hallways, turning corner after corner before entering a bathroom in a deserted hallway.

"It's the closest one to the teacher's lounge. They probably won't disturb us here," he said when Blaine looked confused at him.

"Oh,"

"Take of your shirt,"

"What?" Blaine choked on his words.

"Come on, I have to soak it in some water, or the stains won't come out," Kurt held out his hand.

Oh, right. That made sense. He pulled of his shirt, and thanked whoever was watching over him that the stuff hadn't leaked through in his tank top. He felt naked enough, standing like this in front of Kurt.

Kurt filled one of the sinks with water, pulled of his gloves and started to drench the shirt, "wash your face," he motioned with his head to the other sinks.

Blaine obliged, and tried to get the stuff of as good as he could with the paper towels and some water.

He jumped slightly when he felt Kurt pressing his hand on his head, "lean down, I'll wash your hair."

Blaine leaned further down, and let Kurt take care of his hair. His fingers swept through it carefully. He had obviously done that before.  
>Blaine tried not too hard to think about the fact that Kurt was pressed nearly flush against his body. He was a teenage boy after all. And all though Kurt was always hidden under that hoodie, his sweaters were formfitting, and his tight jeans didn't leave much to the imagination.<p>

He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud, Kurt hands were skilled, and they felt like heaven. He was almost disappointed when Kurt pulled back, "I think most of it is out. You should take a proper shower when you're home."

Blaine nodded in response, "thanks," he looked up at Kurt.

Though his head was still deep under his hoodie, he could make out the latter's eyes, fixating on him. He thought he could see him smile, "I used to do this all the time with the girls."

Blaine looked around, noticing, "this is the girl's bathroom."

Kurt shrugged and turned around, "old habits die hard I guess," he pulled Blaine's shirt from the water and wringed it, "I haven't been here in a while though."

"Oh," Blaine wanted to ask, but didn't dare.

Kurt however, seemed to understand his unspoken question and snorted, "They got what they wanted. I stopped flailing my gayness around them. Guess it worked in my advantage," he hold up the shirt and sighed in relief, "it's gone. Just put it in the washing machine at home and it'll be as good as new."

He handed it to Blaine, who grabbed it and took Kurt's hand, "thanks Kurt, I really appreciate it," he softly stroke his thumb over Kurt's hand. Kurt just looked at him, and then down at their clasped hands. Blaine followed his gaze and frowned, was that a tattoo on his hand?

Kurt pulled away harshly, "I've got to go," and turned around to flee from the bathroom.

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion, what had just happened? Kurt had left in a sudden rush, his gloves still lying forgotten on the sink. He sighed in disappointment, he had hoped they had made some progress as friends, but maybe he had been wrong. Blaine didn't know why, but he had the strange urge to get to know Kurt. Maybe because he had felt just as lonely as Kurt seemed to be, at Dalton. Accepted until a certain level, nobody bothered him. But he didn't seem to fit in. didn't have any friends.

Before he had time to gather his stuff and leave, Kurt was back in the bathroom with a dry shirt.

He handed it to Blaine, "you should keep a change of clothes in your locker, just in case."

Blaine took the shirt and put it on. While buttoning it up, he glanced at Kurt who was still standing in front of him, looking at him with an intense gaze.

He caught Kurt's gaze, "thanks," he looked at the shirt he was wearing, "for everything. I thought I had scared you away or something when you ran earlier."

Kurt merely shrugged, not responding.

"Can I see it?" Blaine asked shyly.

"What?" Kurt's words were hard.

"The tattoo on your arm, the one you try to hide with the gloves."

He could hear Kurt swallow audibly and grasped his hand, slowly pulling up the sleeve of his sweater. Starting on his hands, and going up on his arm, was a tree. It seemed to be blooming, all though some of the leaves had fallen of and where lying at the roots.

He felt Kurt's gaze fixated on him when he holds his hand strong in his own, tracing the outlines with his other hand, "it's pretty."

Kurt snorted and pulled his hands free, "it's disgusting."

Blaine looked at him, "then why did you get it?"

Kurt turned his head and looked away; Blaine could merely make out his words, barely above a whisper, "I didn't."

"Kurt," Blaine reached out for the other boy, not sure what he was doing, but he wanted to show him some support, show him that he cared. His hands hovered in the air for a moment before landing on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tensed and shook him of, "we should go, we're late for class," and with that he turned around, grabbed his gloves and left for real this time.

Leaving Blaine standing alone, and wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**wicked Rock Star: thanks, I probably will. I'm intrigued ;) haha, this constantly happens, someone says something in a review or a pm, and then Imy mind does into overdrive because I like it and want to make it happen xD**

**Wimblaft: thanks :D I love nerdy Blaine. And Beauty and the beast is one of my favorite Disney movies as well, belle is definatelly my favorite princess ;)**

**ForgottenPulse: aw, thanks honey :D you noticed my new avatar :D *hint hint***

**Canadian-23: thanks, haha okay, I just don't want you to feel like I'm mad or something when your not the first one, all though I love or little game :D I think (together with forgottenPulse) you are my most loyal reviewer with this and my last story! 3**

**iamunleashed: haha, you will have to wait and be patient my friend :D I'm glad you liked the way I used the new directions :D and about the beastly stuff, look at my authors note above ;) I get that question a lot.**

**GaaraLover1298: hey, no problem, you didn't know a lot of people allready asked :D I put it in a AN at the top now ;) and yes, the movie could have so much better (is it also weird that I thought alex pettyfer was cuter as the beast then irl?)**

**RIP Jame Sirius Lupin True Marauder: *crosses fingers and hopes your name stays onscreen* Oh I hope your midterms went well! But good that you got my message, I really hate (okay, not really) ff sometimes, like when it won't put me on links and stuff –' But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Ittlebitz: okay, I will :D It won't be for at least 8 chapters, but it will come, because I allready have the perfect scene in mind for it :D I just love britanny so much 3**

**So, how many of you guys have seen the Christmas pics of Darren and Chris and the whole crew with Chewbacca :D I'm a star wars fan, so I laughed so hard when I saw that. And I'm so curious what he will be doing on the show ^^ next thing we know, they're doing a star wars themed episode (oh my little fan girl heart probably couldn't handle that)**

**Also, something new I will be doing from now on, a preview for Thursday ;)**

**_"Well," Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt, "how do you want to do it?"_**

**_He received a snort in response and realized the double meaning of his question in an instant. "I, uh," he rubbed his neck, flushing red, "I mean…"_**

**A, a little humor ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think ;)**

**xoxo**


	6. YOU LIKE HIM!

**special thanks to my lovely beta and spanish translator, Tomoyosita ;)**

CHAPTER 5

Blaine fidgeted with the hem of the sweater he was wearing. He really didn't feel like going to Spanish today. He was silently wondering if he could skip it. But they had glee rehearsal after Spanish, and if he skipped Spanish, he would have to skip that as well.

He sighed, and gathered his courage. Maybe Kurt wouldn't even be there. Yesterday, after the slushie incident, Blaine thought that maybe, Kurt and he could be some sort of friends. But then, Kurt simply hadn't showed up for their Spanish class.

Blaine's mind had gone in overdrive, and finally concluded that it was because of him. Something he had done maybe. Kurt had taken off rather quickly in the bathroom.

Well, he wanted to go to glee, so he would have to endure Spanish, and whatever Kurt did, or didn't do.

He entered the room and was surprised to see Kurt already sitting in his usual spot. Blaine went to the back of the classroom and looked doubtfully at the empty chair next to Kurt, and then the one two seats next to it.

He nearly jumped with surprise when Kurt spoke up, "Hi, I saved you a seat."

Blaine shuffled towards Kurt and sat down.

"I figured, since we have to do our question sheet together, it would be easier if we sat next to each other."

Blaine stared at him open-eyed.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked gently.

"Uhm, no," Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose and grabbed his book, "just… never mind."

"What?"

"I, er," Blaine took a deep breath, "why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Oh," Kurt chuckled, "I got slushied after I left the bathroom."

"What? Why?" Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

The latter merely shrugged, "I guess they saw us in the bathroom together and assumed things had gone on. You know, two gay boys in a bathroom..."

"Oh," Blaine flushed beet red, "so it wasn't because of me?"

"No, why?"

"I thought you were ignoring me maybe," Blaine mumbled.

"I can hardly ignore you, can I? We have to finish our project together."

"Hey guys," Mr. Shue interrupted their conversation, "I brought your question sheets, I expect them back next week Thursday by the latest, okay?"

Blaine nodded and skimmed the page Mr. Shue just gave him. The questions looked fairly easy, like ',Nombre las cinco hermanas de Bennet y describalas' and ¿Porque el Señor Collins desea casarse con Elizabeth?'.  
>The essay, however, looked a bit harder, Describa la relación entre Elizabeth y Mr. Darcy, y como esta va evolucionando mientras progresa el libro.<p>

"Well," Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt, "how do you want to do it?"

He received a snort in response and realized the double meaning of his question in an instant. "I, uh," he rubbed his neck, flushing red, "I mean…"

"It's okay Blaine, I know what you mean," Kurt chuckled, "how about we try to answer as many questions as we can, and then we compare them?"

"Okay, can you do it by Sunday?" Blaine asked still flush red.

"Uh, I guess," Kurt replied, "why?"

"I thought maybe we could meet up and work on it together? It's probably easier outside of school so we don't disturb anyone during class."

"Oh," Kurt was silent for a moment, "I don't know, I have to check with my dad first."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, understanding, he ripped out a page of his notebook and scribbled his number on it, giving it to Kurt.

The boy took it and looked at it.

"So you can let me know what he says," Blaine said unsure. Maybe he had been to forward.

"Okay," Kurt nodded and put it in his copy of pride and prejudice, "let's just work on the questions for now."

...

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't know what to do!" Kurt groaned in his phone and let himself fall on the bed.<p>

"Invite him over; what's the worst that could happen?" the voice on the other side of the line said.

"Uh I don't know, he could actually see me and never want to talk to me again," Kurt replied, tracing the scars on his face absentmindedly.

"I doubt that, Blaine's not superficial. He's been bullied himself."

"Girl please, I'm a monster, I'm hideous, he'll hate me," Kurt whined.

"Then just keep your hoodie on."

"What if he asks about it though," Kurt said with an unsure voice, "he already questioned me about the tattoo on my hand."

"Well, what do you care? You usually never care about what anyone thinks."

"Yeah, but…" Kurt trailed off.

"YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Girl, my ear."

"You do,"

"NO!" Kurt denied.

"You so do. I know that tone"

"Well, even if I did, it won't matter. I'm hideous. He'll never like me back." Kurt held the phone away from his ear to ignore the shrieking.

"I knew it."

"Yeah well, like I said, it doesn't matter," Kurt said with a sigh, "as soon as he sees me, he'll be repelled."

"Kurt honey, he won't. Give him some credit. Blaine's actually a sweet guy. A little unsure, and a bookworm, but nice. I'm sure he won't mind, he might even be the solution to your curse."

"Even if he won't mind, how could he ever love someone like me," Kurt sighed again, staring at the tree on his arm. More leaves had fallen down and were lying at the roots.

"Just give him a chance sweetie, okay?"

"I guess," Kurt replied.

"DO it, okay. I got to go, glee rehearsals start in a minute."

"Okay, okay," Kurt sighed again. He missed his time in glee club. It had been one of the places he had actually felt safe.

"You now you can come back any time you want right, even though Rachel would throw a fit if her biggest competition returned."

"Bye," Kurt merely replied before shutting his phone.

He stared at the Blaine's number that he had put on his desk. He opened his phone and closed it again, sighing. It was hopeless, Blaine wouldn't understand. He threw the device on the bed.

But then again, he hadn't felt repelled when he showed Blaine his hand. Sure, it hadn't been as horrendous as his face, but it was still something most people looked weirdly at. That's why he had started wearing the gloves.

He grabbed his phone again and opened it, typing out a short message.

_Sunday at 2pm – Kurt_

He hit send before he could change his mind. Throwing his phone back on his bed, before it hit his mattress, there was already a message back.

_Awesome, I'll be there. Can you send me your address? X Blaine_

Kurt stared at the screen for a moment, his eyes fixated on the x before Blaine's name. he was sure the boy hadn't meant anything by it, but still.

He typed a reply and went downstairs, figuring he could help Carole make dinner before his dad and Finn arrived home.

"Hey hun," Carole greeted him when he joined her in the kitchen. She was peeling the potatoes.

"Hi Carole, care for a hand?"

"Always, you can chop the vegetables," she gestured towards the carrots and onions that were laying on the counter.

Kurt started and they sat together in silence for a while before Kurt spoke up, "Blaine's coming over on Sunday."

"Blaine?" Carole replied, hiding her astonishment horribly.

"Yes, he's new; we have a Spanish project together."

"That's lovely," she smiled up at Kurt, "you two friends?"

Kurt shrugged, "something like that."

"That's nice,"

"What's nice?" Burt entered the kitchen and frowned at the carrots Kurt was cleaning.

"Kurt is having a friend over on Sunday," Carole replied with a smile.

"Oh," Burt looked at Kurt with interest.

"You don't have to act so surprised dad," Kurt replied shortly.

"Hey, I'm just curious," Burt said, sitting down next to his son, "ever since you, well, changed, you've been lonely."

Kurt merely shrugged and took another carrot.

"I'm glad for you Kurt," Burt lay a hand on his son's arm and smiled at him.

"Why are you glad?" Finn stormed in and took one of the clean carrot's and started eating it.

"HEY," Kurt piped up, "that's for dinner."

Finn grunted, ignoring Kurt's glare and asked again, "why are you glad?"

"Kurt is having a friend over Sunday," Carole replied with a smile.

"Who?" Finn asked while taking another bite.

"Blaine,"

"Just to work on our Spanish project," Kurt interrupted.

"Oh I know him," Finn answered.

"You do?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "he's in our glee club. He's cool," he looked at Kurt with interest, "he's gay you know."

Kurt sighed while Carole cooed, "doesn't matter, he won't be seeing me."

"Honey," Carole started.

"No,"

"Son," Burt tried.

"NO, okay," Kurt got up and stormed out of the kitchen towards his room. Didn't anyone get it, he was hideous. A monster. Nobody would ever be able to love him. He looked at his phone on the bed, one new message.

_Thanks, I'm looking forward to it. X Blaine_

Kurt swallowed heavily and threw it across the room, falling into his bed head first and muffling his scream in his pillow.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kurtsie, don't you just want to hug him?<strong>

**iamunleashed: :D no worries, it will come, just a little bit patience ;) *pats on head and gives cookie***

**RIP Jame Sirius Lupin True Marauder: yes *grumbls* the latest thing i noticed is that it won't let me make those lessthenthree hearts**  
><strong>and yes, nerdy Blaine is a cuty :) I wish there was a character like that on the show sometimes. I don't know if you know the big bang theory? But i'd kill for a leonard based character :D<strong>

**ForgottenPulse: YES YES YES YES please :D I had a review on last chapter saying 'I rather hope someone will do some fan art of Kurt's tattoo..' and I immediatly thought of you ^^**

**wicked Rock Star: thanks :) the one shot will take some time though, because I'm really inspired for the story and writing a lot of it now, but when I have a writersblock (which will come) I'll probably do that :D**

**Ittlebitz: *points subtly at ForgottenPulse* :D she did fan art for my former story as well :D**  
><strong>or, you know, you could do it yourself ;)<strong>

**Janice93: uhm, yes? Do you know the story of Beauty and the beast? It's like that ;)**

**Canadian-23: thanks lovely :) I'm always glad to get your reviews ^^**

**Loli-the-dreamer: oh thanks :D you make me blush, I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**GaaraLover1298: :D okay, well I like tattoo's most of the time, so that's probably the reason I liked them**  
><strong>and there's Klaine action here:D haha, but that's obviously not what you mean :D I'm not sure If I should tell you :) maybe keep up the suspense ;) I'll tell you this, not long anymore :D<strong>

**Preview (because I like protective daddyBurt)**

**"So uhm," Burt looked at him for a moment, "just remember Finn is at home, and I want your door to stay open, okay."**

**"DAD," Kurt shrieked and jumped of the bed, pushing his dad outside.**

**"Just saying," Burt mumbled.**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	7. I want your door to stay open, okay

**So, the chapter a lot of you guys has been waiting for :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

Blaine rang the door nervously. He hadn't talked to Kurt since their text messages on Thursday evening. Friday at school, Kurt had merely nodded at him during Spanish before hovering over his question sheet and ignoring him. And afterwards, he had left as quickly as possible.

Blaine had thought about texting Kurt, but he didn't want to seem too exited, After all. They were just hanging out to do some school work, right. Nothing else, it's not like this was a date or anything.

"Hi, you must be Blaine," A women in her forties opened the door.

"Hi, yes," Blaine extracted his hand.

"Oh such a gentleman, I'm Carole," she pulled him in a hug.

Blaine, all though a little surprised returned it.

She closed the door behind him and shouted up the stairs, "Kurt, your friend is here," she looked at Blaine, "you can go up honey, second door to the right."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at her and went up stairs. He glanced in the first room and took a step in, "Finn?"

"Hey dude," Finn waved at him while focusing on his TV screen. He was playing some sort of game.

"Blaine, hi," Kurt suddenly said from behind him.

Blaine turned around and smiled widely, "hi."

"Come, follow me," Kurt turned around and Blaine followed.

"I didn't know Finn was your brother,"

"Step-brother technically," Kurt explained, "our parents got married last year."

"Oh, he never told me," Blaine frowned, wondering why. Finn wasn't ashamed of Kurt, was he?

Kurt merely shrugged, "everyone knows it. He probably didn't think twice about it. He can be a bit slow sometimes."

Blaine nodded and looked around Kurt's room, nice and clean.

"Sit, please," Kurt gestured towards his bed, and sat at the end of it, pointing to the opposite end for Blaine.

Blaine smiled and sat down. Kurt was so different from the one at school. Almost... happy.

"So, have you done the questions yet?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I answered them in English though. I figured we could translate them together once we got our final answer."

"That's fine," Kurt answered.

"HEY KURT," a voice suddenly boomed.

"Yes dad?"

Burt's head appeared through the door, "Carole and I are going out."

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

"So eh," Burt looked at him for a moment, "just remember Finn is at home, and I want your door to stay open, okay."

"DAD," Kurt shrieked and jumped of the bed, pushing his dad outside.

"Just saying," Burt mumbled.

"Ugh, sorry," Kurt apologized when he dropped back on the bed," he means well. I think."

Blaine smiled, sporting a bright red color on his cheeks, "it's okay, I get it. He probably would tell Finn the same if he was having a girl over, right?"

"Yeah but still," Kurt sighed, "He knows you and I would never."

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"Well I just mean, it's not like we would ever," Kurt gestured between them.

Blaine's eyes widened and a sad look crossed his face for the moment. His head dropped down and he fidgeted with his glasses, "its okay. I know I'm not exactly dating material."

"What, Blaine no," Kurt answered, "god no. you are SO dating material."

Blaine flushed even redder and glanced at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"You have no idea," Kurt sighed, "it's just, me. It's complicated."

"Why?" Blaine looked at the boy sitting in front of him, shoving his papers aside and sitting on his knees in front of him. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He had never done something like this before, but Kurt had just pretty much admitted that he liked Blaine. So something in him just gave him the courage to actually lay his hands on Kurt's knees and squeeze them. He smiled when Kurt took his hand and laced their fingers together.

Blaine looked at their intertwined hands and noticed Kurt wasn't wearing his gloves. His thumb absentmindedly traced the tattoo on Kurt's hand, and he could feel the other boy tremble. Blaine lifted his other hand and cupped Kurt's face under his hoodie. He could hear him gasp and trying to turn his head away.

But Blaine didn't let him. He simply followed and let his hand trace Kurt's face. He could feel some sort of scar, and Blaine was curious. Part of him wanted to just pull the hoodie back and really see Kurt. But he also knew that if he did that. He would scare Kurt away, and every change at even a friendship would be gone.

He smiled when he felt Kurt relax and lean into his touch. They were sitting very close right know. Kurt still with his legs crossed, leaning on one hand while the other squeezed Blaine's hand. Showing him how scared he was. How vulnerable he felt, And Blaine on his knees in front of him. And Kurt was staring at him. Daring him to run away in disgust, But Blaine kept tracing his thumb over Kurt's face, His jaw, his lips, his cheek. He could for the first time make out some of Kurt's face. Dark shadows, definitely some scars and some sort of tattoo over his face. He wondered in the back of his mind why Kurt would get a tattoo on his face. But those thought quickly disappeared when he glanced at Kurt's mouth.

He could make out that his lips were slightly parted, and Kurt was breathing heavily. If you would ask Blaine later, he wouldn't be able to give you an answer how he did it, but somehow he gathered every inch of courage inside of him and pressed his lips onto Kurt's.

Kurt gasped and pulled back, "Blaine you shouldn't-"

But Blaine merely nodded and pulled Kurt back to him, kissing him again. This time Kurt gave in and released his grip on Blaine's hand to put them around his neck, kissing him back hard.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's waist and pushed the boy back, so he was lying on his back, and Blaine was hovering above him. He gasped for air and traced his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. He could feel some sort of scar on it, but at the moment he really couldn't care less. He smiled when he felt Kurt open his mouth and allowing him to explore his mouth. Kurt tasted like coffee and mint and, just Kurt.

Blaine loved it. He wanted more. He wanted this all day, every day. His hands traced Kurt's sides and his tongue ran over Kurt's teeth. He pulled back slightly when Kurt bit him playfully and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the right side of Kurt's lips, then the left. Kurt whined in protest, pushing Blaine of him and rolling them over, so he was hovering over Blaine.

This time Kurt took the lead, tracing his tongue over Blaine's jaw, placing soft kisses on it. He burrowed his face in Blaine's neck and breathed deeply. Allowing himself to take in all of Blaine's scent. So he could remember this moment. Blaine smelled good, and Kurt sucked a bit on the spot under Blaine's ear, one of his hands tangling himself in Blaine's curls and slightly pulling at them.

"Kurt," Blaine let out a broken moan, and cupped Kurt's face, willing him back up, so he could kiss him some more, never wanting this moment to end.

Unfortunately for Blaine, this seemed to get Kurt out of his love drunken haze and he pulled back. Painting lightly and looking down at Blaine, who was breathing heavily himself.

"No, no," Blaine whined, pressing his hand on Kurt's neck and trying to pull him back towards him, "come back."

Kurt shook his head and pushed himself of the bed.

"This is, oh no," Kurt gasped for air and pressed himself against his bedroom wall.

"Kurt," Blaine sat up and pushed his glassed up his nose.

"You should go Blaine, go home,"

"Kurt, what? No! Why?" Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, "just, come here."

"No," Kurt shook his head and pressed himself tighter against the wall, ignoring every impulse of his body that wanted to jump back on the bed and continue kissing Blaine.

"Kurt please," Blaine was pleading by now.

"Just go away Blaine."

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Don't hate me for the ending please :D**

**Canadian-23: haha, you were the first one :D and Kurt is adorable, right xD**

**Ittlebitz: aw, that's to bad, But don't worry, ForgottenPulse is making a drawing (she did it for my last fic as well) and when it's finnished I'll make sure to put a link up for you guys :D)**  
><strong>and yes, tattoo's are just gorgeous :D I love a men with a nice tattoo<strong>

**Janice93: haha okay, no problem, I was just wondering :D but Kurt is cursed in here, so don't worry, he's not actually 'ugly'**  
><strong>and chris colfer is beautiful, he grew up well :D<strong>

**RIP Jame Sirius Lup inTrueMarauder: bbt rules :D I just want a Leonard irl ^^**  
><strong>Kurt will realize, in time. He'll have to accept himself first though<strong>

**DeeDeeloris: haha, I know so many disney movies by heart, i've watched most of them at least ten times xD and yes, Finn is a pretty awesome brother in this one, (all though I really loath his character on the show at the moment)**

**GaaraLover1298: I think, Burt is easlily my favorite one of the 'side characters'**  
><strong>he's def my favorite parent on the show :D he should just adopt ALL the glee kids ^^<strong>

**ForgottenPulse: so, how's the drawing coming along :D hih, I'm so exited! And yes, nanowrimo is hard xD I pretty much failed on novembert 1st, but I wrote this instead, and it's allready akmost 30.000 words, so I did halfwrimo xD sort of xD**

**Okay, you guys, I am DYING to hear fucking perfect by klaine, and I refuse to listen it before the episode**

**So I'm pretty much dead by know**

**If you don't get a chapter on Thuersday, it's because I've died (again) and gone to Klaine heaven :)**

_**preview:**_

_"Blaine please, don't make this more difficult the it already is," Kurt pleaded and refused to look at Blaine, Knowing that one glance and the boy sitting on his bed. The boy with unruly hair, flushed red lips, an adorable blush on his cheeks and a slight bruise on his neck (one of Kurt's doing) would be enough to make Kurt cave. But he couldn't. He wouldn't._

**xoxo**


	8. I'm a monster Blaine

CHAPTER 7

"No,"

"Blaine please, don't make this more difficult than it already is," Kurt pleaded and refused to look at Blaine, Knowing that one glance and the boy sitting on his bed. The boy with unruly hair, flushed red lips, an adorable blush on his cheeks and a slight bruise on his neck (one of Kurt's doing) would be enough to make Kurt cave. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"No," Blaine jumped of the bed and crossed Kurt's room, stopping merely a couple inches in front of the other boy. He cupped Kurt's face and pressed their lips back together, just a short sweet kiss.

Kurt whined when Blaine's lips left his own and followed them slightly.

Blaine smiled and pressed their foreheads together, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"I like you, okay," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "and based on what just happened, I'm pretty sure you like me as well."

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a breath he had unintentionally been holding, "I'm not good for you Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine shook his head and tightened his grip on Kurt, pulling him close, "If there's one of us that isn't good for the other one, it's me," he let out a laugh, "look at me. I don't even know where I got the courage to do this," he cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed their noses together, "I'm the stupid shy book nerd. And you're this confident guy, who doesn't give a care in the world what anyone thinks," Kurt let out a huff, "You're so confident, and so strong. I don't know what happened to you, but you still go on. You go to school, ignoring all their stares and all their gossip. And then when you let me into your world, even if only for a short time. You sound so happy and so caring," he pressed another kiss on Kurt's lips, "I'll go away, if you honestly say you don't like me. If you can honestly say you don't want to get to know me," he pulled back reluctantly and suddenly got shy again, his confidence that he somehow found merely minutes before, quickly disappearing, "I would understand if you didn't want to get to know me."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "I like you."

The latter boy's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't be saying all this if you saw me truly," Kurt sighed and turned his head sideways, "I'm a monster Blaine."

"Kurt you're not-" Blaine started, but Kurt silenced him by putting his fingers on Blaine's lips.

He took a deep breath, not sure why he was doing what he was about to do, and pulled his sweater over his head. He threw it carelessly aside and looked Blaine in the eye, never having felt as vulnerable as he did in this moment.

The first thing Blaine noticed, was that Kurt's wasn't wearing an undershirt, and he was standing in front of Blaine with nothing more on him then his skinny jeans.  
>Blaine absentmindedly licked his lips, trying not to get his mind live his own life. 'Cause Kurt was standing in front of him half naked, and he was teenage boy after all. He swallowed heavily and forced his eyes upon Kurt's face, gasping softly when he took in Kurt properly for the first time.<p>

Scars were running over Kurt's face, three over his left eye, and two over his lips and left cheek. All sorts of tattoos were over his face, continuing on his neck and chest. His eyebrows were gone, and replaced by some sort of Arabic looking letters. Over the bridge of his nose and continuing until his hairline, were some sorts of piercings'. Blaine wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like some sort of silver that was stuck on his skin.

But under all that, Blaine could only think how beautiful Kurt was. He was scarred, obviously, and Blaine had no idea why he had tattooed his face and body. But he still had a strong jaw line. Small lips tightly pressed together for the moment and still flush red from their previous activities. His bright green-blue eyes looked away from Blaine, showing how scared he was, and his hands were wrapped around himself. He obviously expected Blaine to take a run for it.

So Blaine did the only thing he could do. The thing he wanted to do the most. He pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him again. With as much passion he could muster up.

Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips and pulled back slightly, looking confused at Blaine.

"Just please, kiss me back Kurt," Blaine pleaded, "I'm putting my heart on the line here, you can crush it so easily."

Kurt blinked, his eyes watering and cradled Blaine's face, kissing him hard for a moment, "I won't if you won't crush mine," he breathed against Blaine's lips. Still not believing the latter boy was still standing here and kissing him without caring what he looked like.

"Never," Blaine replied and kissed him again.

Kurt pulled back after a second and smiled down at Blaine with watery eyes, a tear slipping from the corner of his eyes.

"We should probably talk about this," Blaine mumbled, pressing their foreheads together and wiping Kurt's tears away with him thumb.

"Okay," Kurt's voice trembled.

"I'm not going to run Kurt, promise," Blaine said, and he pulled Kurt back on the bed, laying them both down next to each other. His hands wove through Kurt's hair and he simply looked at the other boy, waiting for him to speak up.

"I'm gay," Kurt started, and Blaine chuckled. This made Kurt smile and roll his eyes, "I mean, really gay. I was really out there. Very fashionable and all."

Blaine hummed, he figured as much. Even Kurt's skinny jeans and hoodie he was wearing every day where from Marc Jacobs.

"So I got bullied. A lot," Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, "shoved into lockers, slushied daily, thrown into dumpsters."

Blaine gasped but kept silent.

"I guess you could call it some sort of defense mechanism, but I started to act out," Kurt sighed, "I was being a bitch to everyone. Sneering at them, calling names, ignoring them if they tried to talk to me or if they needed help. Especially against the people that cared for me," he looked at Blaine, "everyone in the glee club. I acted like I was better than them. Hell, I even believed it."

Another tear rolled out of his eye, "I was so horrible to them all. I don't even know why they put up with me all that time," he closed his eyes again, "until one day, I was being my bitchy self, and I lashed out at Santana."

"Santana?" Blaine frowned.

"Yeah, her and Brittany had just come out at the start of the school year, and they were, well accepted is maybe a big word. But everyone seemed tolerated them," Kurt looked at Blaine, and blinked a couple times, forcing the tears away, "so I got mad. I got really mad, and exploded," he sighed again, "it just felt so unfair, that I was being bullied every single day for being gay, and they could get away with it because they were the hot and popular cheerleaders."

"But they don't," Blaine frowned again, thinking at what Puck and Tina had said the first time he sat by the new directions during lunch.

Kurt sighed and bit his lip, "I realize that now, but at the time, I was just furious and angry and, just in a very bad place."

Blaine nodded, he could see that.

"And then Santana freaked when I insulted Brittany. She said I had no idea what I just brought upon myself. And the next day, I woke up like this."

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"Apparently, she has some sort of Wiccan line in her family, her grandmother was some sort of strong witch. I don't really remember clearly, everything was sort of a blur for the first few days when I confronted her."

"Santana did this to you?" Blaine looked startled.

Kurt nodded, "the first couple of days I stayed home. Convincing myself it would go away," he sighed again, "but I couldn't stay home. I had to go back to school. So my dad talked to the principal, and they allowed me to wear my sweater so I could cover my face in school so I returned. I refused to talk to anyone, to let anyone in. and well, I guess you can pretty much fill in the rest."

"And nobody tried to talk to you? Tried to convince you otherwise?" Blaine asked.

"I was a bitch to everyone Blaine. You have no idea. They were probably glad they got rid of me. I mean, Finn obviously had to talk to me. He's my brother. And Mercedes forced her bossy way back into my life," he smiled softly, "she never gave up on me," he looked at Blaine, "she convinced me to let you come over this weekend."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't really have to check with my dad if you could come over, I just wasn't sure I should let you in," his eyes casted downwards.

Blaine pressed Kurt close and pressed a kiss against his lips, "I'm glad you let me in."

A tentative smile appeared on Kurt's lip, "me too."

They lay there for while, lost in each other's presence. Chaste kisses were exchanged, all though nothing like the first one. Until after a while Blaine sighed and pulled back.

"We should finish our Spanish project," he sat back up and eyes Kurt, "and maybe you should put on a shirt, don't give your dad any reason to hate me before he knows me."

Kurt nodded and went to his closet, putting on a regular shirt instead of the sweater he had been wearing before.

When Burt arrived back home an hour and half later, and he checked up on Kurt he could help but smile at the sight in front of him. Blaine was lying on his stomach on the bed, writing something down while glancing up to Kurt every now and then to ask something. Kurt was sitting cross-legged beside him, wearing a regular t shirt and his hands absentmindedly stroking Blaine's back with a soft smile on his face. A smile Burt hadn't seen since before the curse, a truly happy smile.

….

**So, no cliffie this time :) I hope you guys liked it**

**About the episode: SPOILERALERT:  
>were any of you disappointment by the lack of Klaine comforting? When Kurt was in tears, and he went searching For Blaine, I had such high expectations… and then… nothing… NOTHING! Blegh<br>so to compensate the lack of Klaine, I wrote a whole chapter full of smut and fluff for this story… at least something good came out of it**

**Question, because I'm a very curious girl :D How old are you all? I'm 22, and sometimes I feel slightly old to be so obsessed over glee (well, Klaine mostly :D )**

**iamunleashed****:**** I am listening to perfect right this moment :D haha, I LOVE it. I'm only so mad that they cut it short in the episode... and the way Santana reacted, like wtf, she gets all teary eyed when Finn sings Girls just wanna have fun. But when Klaine sings that she's perfect, she acts like a bitch –' blegh  
>anyways, I hope you liked it :D Kurt embraced it *pats Kurt* good boy<strong>

**GaaraLover1298****:**** more Klaine kisses! YEEY (we don't get enough of these on the show anyway)**

**Ittlebitz *pats Kurt* he isn't doing it on purpose, he's just very scared *nods* you should hug him and make him gfeel loved :D**

**Canadian-23****:**** thank you :) your reviews are always so full of love and compliments, I can hardly take it ^^ makes me really happy ;)**

**ForgottenPulse****:**** haha, I almost didn't give you guys a preview because I didn't want to give too much away  
>and I've listened to the christmas songs (well, mostly the ones that have Darren andor Chris in them) but I usually refrain from listening to the other songs before the episode airs :) Perfect was perfect btw :D Even if it was the only klaine we got from the episode :( **

**RIP Jame Sirius Lupin TrueMarauder: and don't feel like a creep, like I said, come talk to me :D I love getting to know new people, and people I can talk to about Klaine ^^ and btw, you like Harry Potter. That makes you ****automatically**** awesome :D**

**Pictures of people: oh wow, thank you (I update every Monday & Thursday btw)  
>that was one of the best and sweetest reviews I've ever got. I know my writing isn't perfect, english isn't my first language, so it's hard to write down the right expressions sometimes, But I hope to keep improving. If you have any pointers, feel free to let me know. I don't mind some positive feedback ;)<strong>

**PREVIEW: ****"Sure Brittany," Blaine looked at the girl, she had truly liked Kurt apparently. Well, so did he. But most people seemed to hate him, or at least disliked him. Blaine wondered what Brittany would say if she found out it was pretty much Santana's fault that Kurt ignored her.**

**Xoxo Joyce**


	9. Say we'll do it someday!

**So I wrote this chapter, then I rewrote it, then I erased everything and just wrote a whole different chapter.**

**But I am satisfied with it at the moment**

**Also, I am not home, so I'm going to try and upload this on Monday through my IPod touch.**  
><strong>If you are reading this, it means it worked. YAY<strong>  
><strong>If not, well, there's no use in me typing this, is there ;)<strong>

**Also, I wrote a CrissColfer One shot prompt for the fiftieth reviewer from my Aladdin story. It's up right know and it's called, 'best friends' go check it out if you're into CrissColfer**

**I will do it again for this story, but since I already passed reviewer #50, I will do it for reviewer #100**

**So, if you're the 100th reviewer, you get to give me a prompt that I'll write for you**

**I'll do anything except pwp ;) if you want that, go to the glee kink meme, I'm sure there are tons of people who are willing to write pwp on there ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

Blaine looked nervously around the cafeteria. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go and sit with Kurt. Talk to him, just get to know him. But he wasn't sure he should.

Sure, yesterday they had kissed (and quite intensely for that matter). And somehow he got Kurt to show himself to Blaine. But after that, they had continued their Spanish assignment, and didn't discuss it anymore. Blaine had wanted to do nothing more than kiss Kurt again, but after the adrenaline of earlier had worn of, he hadn't dared to.

When Blaine had left around 7 (he had promised his dad he would be home for dinner), there had been an awkward moment between the boys. Neither really knew what to do. Not having discussed their relationship (was that what it was? Or were they just friends? Were they even friends?), their goodbye ended up in an awkward wave in the living room, with Kurt's dad watching them closely.

So Blaine didn't know what to do. He sighed and saw Brittany waving at him excitedly, gesturing to come sit next to her. So he did just that, choosing the easy way out.

"Blainey," Brittany squealed and hugged him, "I missed you."

"You saw me Friday Brit," Blaine smiled at her, returning the hug.

The girl merely shrugged, "we should go shopping together. I used to go shopping all the time with my other dolphin, until he ignored me," a sad look crossed her face.

"Sure Brittany," Blaine looked at the girl, she had truly liked Kurt apparently. Well, so did he. But most people seemed to hate him, or at least disliked him. Blaine wondered what Brittany would say if she found out it was pretty much Santana's fault that Kurt ignored her.

Kurt, he glanced at said boy, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt was looking in his direction as well. Sure, he couldn't really see what Kurt was looking at, because of the hoodie. But he liked to believe he was.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and fidgeted with it for a minute, not sure wetter it was okay tot text Kurt, Or if the latter boy simply preferred to be ignored by him.

He nearly jumped in the air when his phoned buzzed with a new text message.

_Quit staring at me ;) – Kurt_

So Kurt was looking at him, Blaine couldn't help the smile on his face to widen when he looked up and saw Kurt was still looking in his direction. He took a deep breath and typed a reply; one he would have never dared to say to his face. But it was true what they said, it was easier to say things over text message or email.

_Can't help it, not after yesterday, X_

Was that to forward. Oh god, it was to forward. Shit he shouldn't have send it.

_Yesterday was pretty good ;) _

Blaine let out an audible sigh of relief. Quinn looked at him with interest, "who are you texting with?"

"You're not sending valuable information to the warblers, are you?" Rachel piped up, "because we already lost once when a traitor sneaked his way into our team."

"And whose fault was that?" Santana shot Rachel a meaningful glance.

"Oh please, everyone makes mistakes," Rachel huffed.

"Oh shut up both of you," Mercedes busted in, "I'm sure Blaine is no Jesse. He has the right to text with his friends."

Blaine smiled fondly at the group sitting around him, "I don't even have any contact with the warblers anymore."

"Why?" Rachel asked suspicious.

"They were never really my friends. They accepted me, sure. And they didn't bother me. But we were never really friends. Not like here."

"Well, who are you texting with then?" Brittany asked innocently.

Blaine smiled at his phone, typing quick a reply.

_Can I talk to you? Alone? X_

"Someone special," he murmured, more to himself then to his friends.

_Auditorium_ _in 10 minutes? – Kurt_

"Hi," Blaine smiled up at Kurt who was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Hi," Kurt looked down at Blaine and extracted his hand to help Blaine jump up the stage.

Blaine smiled at Kurt when the later boy kept holding his hand, even though Blaine was seated comfortably, tight pressed against Kurt's, on the stage.

"So," Blaine bit his lip.

"You want to go on a date?" Kurt blurted out.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at Kurt.

Said boy looked taken aback at Blaine's reaction, "I mean, you don't have too, but after yesterday I thought it might be nice to you know, hang out some more. Oh god, I'm making a fool of myself," Kurt buried his head in his hands, mumbling, "you probably don't even like me, Stupid, stupid."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered and pried Kurt's hands from his face, "how can you think I don't like you after yesterday and the text messages from earlier?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed and looked down at the hands that were now on his lap with Blaine's covering them, "I keep thinking you'll realize I'm a monster and don't want to see me ever again."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine squeezed his hands, "I don't care that you have scars, I just want to get to know you, If you give me a chance. I really like you."

Kurt huffed.

"Can I confess something?" Blaine asked timidly and continued when Kurt nodded, "Until yesterday, I had never kissed anyone."

"What?" Kurt looked up suddenly.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "I wanted to make it count. I wanted it to be with someone I cared for."

"Oh,"

"And I got it," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You were the first boy I really wanted to kiss," Kurt whispered barely audible.

Blaine frowned.

"But some in the closet jock kissed me a year ago. I hated him a long time for it," he glanced at Blaine.

"Not anymore?"

"No, not really. I mean, I still hate the fact that he was my first kiss. I really wished it would be with someone like you, someone I want to kiss," Blaine smiled at Kurt's confession, earning him a playful swat on the arm, "but I get it now that he was confused and scared."

"That's," Blaine paused, "That's really brave of you. I don't think I could do that."

"Do you think we're jumping in this too fast?"

"What?" no why?" Blaine frowned.

"Well, you know," Kurt smiled, "we've been alone two times, and both times we've discussed some pretty heavy topics. I mean, first kisses, my curse. I don't even know what your favorite movie is."

"Titanic,"

Kurt giggled, "Really?"

"Really," Blaine smiled, "and don't you dare make fun of me for it."

"Mine's the wizard of oz," Kurt thought for a moment, "or the sound of music. It's a close call."

"Okay, I like those, You into musicals then?"

"I love musicals," Kurt exclaimed, "it's my life's purpose to see wicked on Broadway at least once."

"I've never been to Broadway, sounds great though," Blaine responded, "we'll do it someday."

"What?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, "we barely know each other for a week.

"So," Blaine shrugged and smiled, "just imagine it for a moment. One day, in the future, we'll go see wicked. We'll go eat crappy fast-food before it,"

"I hate fast-food," Kurt retorted.

"You can get a McSalad then," Blaine smiled, "and then we'll go see wicked."

"And afterwards we'll wait for the actors to leave the building to get my program signed,"

"That I bought for you, because I like to do those things on dates, buy you stuff,"

Kurt's smile widened, "and then we'll walk over Broadway, hand in hand."

"yeah, because it's New York, no one cares we're gay," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "and I'll get one of those giant hotdogs, and force you to taste it."

"I'll hate it," Kurt chuckled, "but I'll take a bite anyway," he turned his head and gasps when he sees Blaine staring at him with wide eyes, irises almost entirely black.

"And then I'll kiss you. Right in the middle of times square. Like in all those silly romantic movies," he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's who gasped but kissed him back fiercely. His hand cupping Blaine's cheek.

"I love those movies," Kurt gasped and kissed Blaine again.

"Me too," Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Promise me we'll do it," he whispered against Blaine's lips when the bell forced them to part.

"We will," Blaine smiled and gave him another peck on the lips, "see you in Spanish?"

…

**So, just to tease you guys, this chapter might be a fore shadow of some future chapter ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Michael:**** hey, when you said it like that, I was 'yes, I do know that actually' but I hadn't really thought it trough… I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone. I'm not really into that whole culture. But maybe you could help me out and explain how I can make it fit better for my story? The whole 'witch' thing is not a big part of the story (except for the curse) but I do want to get it right. Anyways, pm me if you can, or just respond again in review if you don't have an account here.  
>I'm glad you like the story though, thanks!<strong>

**RIP Jame Sirius LupinTrueMarauder****:**** You are the Alessandra that added me on fb, right? Just checking ;p anyways, Hp is awesome. I just ordered the hardcover signature edition box on amazon (I always used to borrow them from the library) but now I actually get to own them and I'm super excited about it! Have you seen a very potter musical/sequel?  
>and I'm glad you liked the chapter. A lot of fluff in this one, but it'll make sense in the future why I put it in :D<strong>

**Ittlebitz****: haha, yes. WAY future smut. Near the end of the story smut :D (well, some inbetween as well xD)  
>and yes, Kurt is a good boy, isn't he *pats Kurt*<strong>

**(anonymous):**** I am so afraid they will do nothing about the letter. Glee and continuity does not go well together. I will be so mad if they do not get Kurt into Nyada. The only thing that could make up for that is Kurt staying in Lima for another year with Blaine so they can go together the year after that… but all the rest, just NO –' Who ever said that Kurt would have a better year this year, LIARS!  
>ahem :D<br>I'm glad you liked it! Blaine doesn't run, he's too short for that anyways ;)**

**Canadian-23****: aw thanks :D read my response above for the whole comforting. Nyada/Kurt's senior year being great rant ;)  
>haha, oh and you're 23, cool, someone who's actually older than me then :D yay<strong>

**Janice93****:**** it will take some time for Kurt to really let Blaine in though :) he's a little insecure ;)  
>and glee sucks at writing Klaine (okay not totally, I liked 'the first time' a lot) but mostly, they just leave us hanging. : they are the one of the only reasons I keep watching glee anymore, and it sucks that they get so little screentime most of the episodes**

**Wimblaft****:**** oh god, I read your review and then I reread my chapter and I realized you were right… god, I feel slightly stupid now, maybe I should throw in a lion and lamb line somewhere —'  
>*le sigh* sorry, just know I did not do that on purpose (I did went to see breaking Dawn around the time I write that chapter, so it might have influenced me unknowingly) I hope you still liked it though…<strong>

**Pictures of people****:**** oh god, I'm gonna feel the pressure to keep this up know xD I hope I will :)  
>and yes, I feel almost obligated to respond to my reviewers :D you have no idea how happy you guys make me. So as long as I can, I will keep responding to you guys!<strong>

**Marthess****: thank you, feel free to drop a review anytime you like! And you are the same age as me then (I recently, like last week, turned 22)  
>and I'm way into this :D way<br>you don't want to read the conversations Lara and I have about Klaine, believe me. They're borderline creepy :D  
>and I'm happy you like the story! <strong>

**SO, another ****question**** for you guys. I recently come around all those Kurt/Blaine kids pictures/drabbles. And my mind just goes its own way with it. So I started writing this fic that has Kurt as a young single father with an adorable 4 year old, meeting Blaine and gradually falling in love. I'm gonna be honest, I have NO idea where I'm going with it, I don't really have a plot line yet, or how often I'll be able to update it. But if you guys like the idea, I will upload it.  
>I know it's completely different then my Disney fics. It's AU, future and all that jazz. So let me know what you think and if you'd like to read it…<strong>

**PREVIEW: **_**"Okay," Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him to the living room, "I made us popcorn and rented a movie."**_

"_**Which one?" Kurt smiled when he sat down on the couch, Blaine joining him.**_

"_**Well, I assumed you liked musicals, and I've never seen Chicago before, so I went with that one."**_

_**Kurt rises an eyebrow, "have you seen trailers of it?"**_

**xoxo**


	10. I made us popcorn and rented a movie

**Wow, you guys, I want to thank you for the incredible response I got for my new story last night. Overnight it became my most followed story and I am just blown away**

**If you haven't read it yet, it's called, 'It's not just me' and it's a daddyKurt fic ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy this one!**

**oh and you guys should she the picture ForgottenPulse drew for me of this story :D  
>I especially love the tattoo on Kurt's hand, it's perfect :) (leave out the spaces)<br>**

**http:/ forgottenpulse . deviantart. com / art/Beauty-and-the-Beast-Klaine-Style - 272333729**

CHAPTER 9

"Hey," Blaine smiled widely when he opened the door and Kurt was standing in front of it, "come in," he took a step back to allow the other boy to enter. Both boys had decided to have their first date in the shelter of one of their homes.

"Hi," Kurt zipped his hoodie open and took it off when the door closed behind him, "your dad's not home, right?" he questioned.

Blaine shook his head, "he's off to some convention, in Columbia."

"Okay, so what are our plans?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine casted his eyes downwards and fidgeted with the hem of the shirt he was wearing, "I really want to take you out on real date Kurt," he sighed, "and I know we discussed this, and this makes you more comfortable. But I can't help feeling that it's a lousy -"

Kurt cut him off by tilting his chin up and pressing their lips together, earning a wide grin from Blaine in return, "I don't care what we do Blaine, as long as you're here,"

"Okay," Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him to the living room, "I made us popcorn and rented a movie."

"Which one?" Kurt smiled when he sat down on the couch, Blaine joining him.

"Well, I assumed you liked musicals, and I've never seen Chicago before, so I went with that one."

Kurt rises an eyebrow, "have you seen trailers of it?"

"No?" Blaine frowned.

"You're in for a surprise then," Kurt laughed while he relaxed on the couch, Blaine's hand still clasped tightly in his own.

…

"Oh god," Blaine hid his face in Kurt's shoulder who was laughing silently.

"It's not that bad Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"They're in their underwear, constantly!" Blaine exclaimed while sneaking a glance at the screen.

"Well yeah," Kurt shrugged, "but they're girls. I'd feel worse if you had picked a movie where boys were prancing around in their underwear."

Blaine groaned in Kurt's shoulders.

"Come on, it's only some breasts, it's not like it's turning you on or anything."

"Ugh," Blaine huffed in Kurt's shoulder, "on the contrary."

"What?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow as silent question.

"It's just," Blaine bit his lip, "I really hate breasts, okay."

Kurt started laughing, "you do?"

"Ugh," Blaine groaned and let his head fall on the couch, "come on, there's nothing remotely attractive about two lumps coming out of some girls chest. I mean, I can somehow see the appeal when the girl is nicely dressed and everything is in place and stuff."

Kurt bit his lip to stop the giggles that were escaping his mouth.

"But I just don't see what all the guys like about naked breasts. They just hang there."

Kurt snorted, unable to hold back his laughter.

"You're making fun of me," Blaine pouted.

"No, honey, no," Kurt smiled and cradled over to Blaine, settling himself on his lap, "I think you're adorable."

"You do?" Blaine tilted his head up and shot a timid smile at Kurt, his hands grabbing Kurt's sides.

"I do," Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips, "I'm actually quite relieved you don't like breasts, because I certainly don't have any."

Blaine smiled, "thank god," and pushed Kurt close against him, cradling him.

Kurt smiled against his neck and turned his head slightly so he could whisper in Blaine's ear, "I do have other parts that just hang there."

"Oh," Blaine breathed deeply, "I do quite like those parts."

"You do hmm," Kurt sucked lightly on the spot under Blaine's ear.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned and stroke one of his hands on Kurt's back.

"Oh," Kurt's head shot up when the first notes of the cell block tango started playing, "I love this song," he climbed of Blaine's lap and nestled himself in his side, his head laying on Blaine's chest., one of Blaine's arms tight around him and the other clasped in his own.

Kurt couldn't help the smile forming on his lips, when he felt Blaine bury his face in his hair every now and then.

"Blaine, you okay?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you keep checking your cell phone like every five minutes," Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's worried expression.

"Yeah, it's just," Blaine sighed, "my dad promised he would text me when he arrived, and he still hasn't done that."

Kurt straightened up and looked worried at Blaine, "maybe he got caught up in traffic?"

"It's Saturday afternoon," Blaine said pointedly.

"Well, why don't you try and call him?" Kurt questioned.

"I would but…"

"But what?"

"Well, this is supposed to be our first date and I don't want to ruin it," Blaine fidgeted nervously.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt crushed the latter boy in a hug, "don't worry okay, you should call your father. I would be worried sick if my dad hadn't messaged me if he promised he would."

"You're sure?" Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt timidly.

"Of course,"

"Okay," Blaine smiled at Kurt when he dialed the number, "he's pretty forgetful sometimes, I'm sure he just forgot to text me."

"Probably," Kurt smiled, his arms still tightly woven around Blaine, "He'll probably pick up right away."

"Dad?" Blaine asked concerned.

"_No Blaine sorry, it's Sebastian, from Dalton,"_

"Sebastian?" Blaine frowned, "how did you get my dad's phone?"

"_Blaine, I'm so sorry, we hadn't had the time to contact you before. Your dad, he's been in an accident."_

"What?" Blaine gasped.

Kurt pulled his boyfriend closer to himself as he felt him tense up.

"_Could you maybe come here? So we can explain? He's in the hospital of Westerville."_

"Okay," Blaine pressed 'end call' and stared at his phone.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt stroke a hand across Blaine's back in a soothing motion.

"My dad," Blaine swallowed back some tears, "he's been in an accident."

"What?"

"I don't know," tears fell out of Blaine's eyes, "It was this guy from my old school that picked up. I guess they found him or something," Blaine curled into Kurt, "I can't lose him. He's all the family I've got left."

"Oh baby, you won't," Kurt pulled Blaine closer if that was even possible; "I know it's scary. My dad was in the hospital last year because of a heart attack. But he'll be okay. You'll see."

"Okay," Blaine sniffed and pried himself away from Kurt's arms, "I have to go to Westerville," he looked lost around his living room, "should I take something? I don't know, oh god, I should have asked what happened, how bad it was."

Blaine was starting to hyperventilate, so Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around him again, "shh, baby. Calm down okay. We'll get your jacket, and then we get in the car and we go to the hospital. If he really needs something we'll just buy it there or I'll drive back for it while you stay with your dad, oaky?"

Blaine sniffed and looked up with a frown, "you're coming?"

"If you want me,"

A dry sob escaped from Blaine's mouth, "yes, but I figured you wouldn't be comfortable with it."

"Hey, it's not about me now, okay," Kurt presses a kiss against Blaine's scalp, "get your jacket and we'll be on our way."

"Okay," Blaine untangled himself again from Kurt's grip and shot the boy a timid smile, "thank you."

Kurt merely smiled in response.

….

**Canadian-23**** :****You were the first ;) I'm sorry, I haven't had the time to read your story yet, I will as soon as I have the time and I'll leave a review, I promise!  
>and let's just focus on the Christmas Klaine duet we get next week :D yay<strong>

**Wimblaft: ****Okay thanks, I do love twilight as well (well not as much as I love Klaine :D) but I don't want to make this into a twilight story :S and I understood your English, no worries ;)**

**RIPJame Sirius LupinTrueMarauder****: Oh I got them in the mail yesterday, and they're so pretty ^^ I almost don't want to read them xD and the box they're in is gorgeous as well. Ahahah, and no you can't have the straight version of Blaine, he's mine :D and titanic is awesome :D**

**wicked Rock Star****: Totally awesome? Ehehe, sorry, I had to make that comment, couldn't help myself**

**ForgottenPulse**** : Oh I don't know about that. I mean titanic is my favorite movie as well, but the wizard of oz and sound of music are just as epic I think… they're just very different. Titanic is all about the love story, where twoo is about friends and som is about family… they're all so different :)**

**Janice93: ****I'm glad you liked it :) hope you liked 'the date' (except the ending maybe)**

**GaaraLover1298****: Oh okay, no problem! What did you think of the episode? :D I'm so excited for next weeks Christmas special ^^ but after that there's a hiatus for a month… A MONTH *dies***

** BrooketheLlama: thank you :) I'm glad you did!**

**SPOILERALERT, so what did you guys think of the sectionals epi? I personally really liked it. I thought abc was great (yay for Tina, Kurt and Mike) it was the best of the three songs. Imo. And I'm so glad they all got the change to sing (except Rory, poor Rory) and yeey, Klaine Christmas duet next week. I am hoping for at least one kiss… but let's just not hope too much maybe :s**

_**PREVIEW: **__**"So, I'm Sebastian," the boy in question said when he sat down.**_

"_**Kurt," was the short reply.**_

"_**Kurt," Sebastian nodded, "and you know Blaine how exactly?"**_

"_**We go to the same school."**_

**xoxo**


	11. You told him?

CHAPTER 10

"Dad, DAD?" Sebastian saw Blaine hurrying down the hall of the hospitals, panicking.

"Hey Blaine," he waved at the boy in question, "over here."

"Thank god," Blaine muttered while he jogged over to Sebastian, "how is he? What happened? Where is he? Can I see him? How bad is it?"

"Blaine calm down," Sebastian smiled at the boy in front of him who was obviously panicking. Sweat was dripping of his forehead and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose constantly.

"Blaine, sweetie, you've got to calm down," another boy came up behind Blaine and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sebastian frowned at this. The way Blaine leaned into the touch, the way he seemed to relax instantly. Sebastian didn't like this at all. He felt sorry for Maurice, but part of him had been very excited to see Blaine again.

"Okay," Blaine mumbled and focused on Sebastian again, "where's my dad?"

"In here," Sebastian pointed at the door next to him, "he's okay. But they only allow family in there."

Blaine tensed up at this, but relaxed again when Kurt gave him a slight squeeze, "you go in there, I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I, thank you."

"Anytime, now go see your dad," Kurt gave him a soft push towards the door and slumped down in one of the chairs in the hall way once the door fell closed behind Blaine.

"So, I'm Sebastian," the boy in question said when he sat down.

"Kurt," was the short reply.

"Kurt," Sebastian nodded, "and you know Blaine how exactly?"

"We go to the same school."

"Ah," Sebastian looked at him for a moment, "is it raining outside or something?"

"No," Kurt frowned, "why?"

"Oh, because you're still wearing your cap."

"It's not raining," Kurt replied shortly, ignoring any further attempts to conversation coming from Sebastian.

…

"Dad?" Blaine's voice trembled when he saw his father hooked to all sorts of monitors, scratches all over his face and one hand in a bandage.

"Hey son,"

"You're okay?" Blaine walked towards the bed and grabbed His father's hand, "tell me you're okay."

"I will be," Maurice smiled at his son, "I've got to get my wrist wrapped up, and they're going to keep me here for the night, but I'll be okay."

"Okay," Blaine sniffed, "I was so scared dad. What happened?"

"It was stupid, really. Some dog crossed the road and I tried to avoid hitting him, so I hit a tree instead."

"Oh dad," Blaine threw his hands around his father carefully, "please, be more careful next time, okay?"

"I promise," Maurice stroke Blaine's back with his good hand, "please tell me you didn't drive here?"

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt drove me."

"Oh, Kurt," a grin spread on Maurice's face, "how was your date? I almost forgot."

"Dad!" Blaine exclaimed and turned beet red, fetching a chair to sit on it.

"Come on, you were so excited about it," Maurice's face fell, "I didn't ruin it, did I?"

"Of course not," Blaine casted his eyes downward and smiled softly.

"He's still here isn't he?" Maurice asked.

"Yes,"

"Let him in!"

"Dad no," Blaine protested, "the doctors said only family could come in."

"So?" Maurice shrugged, "he's your boyfriend, I think that qualifies as family. Besides, I really want to meet this Kurt."

"Okay," Blaine ducked his head and got up, before he opened the door he turned to his father, "don't scare him away, okay?"

Maurice merely smiled in return.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his seat to see Blaine looking at him.

"Could you come here please?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, the doctors said only family was allowed," Sebastian piped in.

"Well, my dad wants to see him, so it's okay," Blaine answered softly will looking pleadingly at Kurt, "please?"

"Okay," Kurt stood up and followed Blaine inside the room.

"Hey boy," Maurice shot a smile at Kurt, who nodded in response, "my son here says you drove him all the way here?"

"Uhm yes," Kurt answered.

"That's awfully nice of you,"

"Well, I'm sure Blaine would do the same for me, if necessary," Kurt said.

"Yes," Maurice looked to his son who was fidgeting with the zoom of his shirt, "I guess he would."

Blaine smiled and glanced at Kurt who looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, go on, sit," Maurice said, "I'd like to get to know you."

"Oh," Kurt didn't know what to respond but took a seat anyway, letting out a grateful breath when Blaine sat beside him. He wanted to take Blaine's hand, but he wasn't sure how much Maurice knew about their relationship, so he just bald his hand in a fist.

"I had wanted to meet you in a different environment for the first time," Maurice chuckled, "but I guess meeting your boyfriend´s father is awkward anywhere, right?"

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, he told his father?

"Kurt, could you please take of your cap?"

Kurt's head shot back to Maurice, taken of guard, "Uh, I really… I mean I can't… I don't."

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and enlaced their fingers, giving him a soft squeeze, "he knows."

"You told him?" Kurt asked barely above a whisper.

Blaine bit his lip and casted his eyes downwards, "I tell my dad everything."

"Oh," Kurt gasped.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. I'm new at this being a boyfriend thing. I just, I tell my dad everything, and when you told me. When you trusted me, I had to talk to someone to wrap my head around it. And I know I shouldn't have but please don't be mad," Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"I'm not mad," Kurt replied softly, "just surprised."

Maurice eyed the two boys who were sitting in front of him. Carrying this great secret, above all the crap they had to take from being bullied because of who they liked. And he smiled. He smiled because even a blind men could see that those two were in way over their head, but they were willing to fight against all the odds to be together.

"It's okay Kurt I just want to get to know you."

Kurt nodded and pulled his cap back slowly, his eyes trained on Blaine's, who was smiling at him encouragingly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it," Maurice said gently. Kurt looked timidly at him and smiled. Because there was no judgment in Maurice's eyes, only relieve, relief that his son had found someone who cared enough to fight against everything to be with him. And relief that Kurt seemed to trust Blaine enough to trust him unconditionally.

They were falling in love, even though they couldn't see it yet themselves. Maurice saw it.

"Dad," Blaine suddenly said, "I don't understand one thing."

"What?" Maurice asked.

"How come the boys from Dalton found you? I thought you were going to Columbus?" Blaine frowned at his dad

"Well," Maurice sighed, "I was going to Dalton to see if I could get you back enrolled there."

"But I thought-" Maurice hold up a hand, shutting Blaine up.

"I know you had to change school because of my latest failure. But I'm doing better again, and I'm sure I could ensure your schooling until the rest of the year," Maurice sighed, "Blaine I know public school hasn't been easy for you, and that they bully you."

Blaine bit his lip but didn't protest.

"So I just wanted to get you save again."

Kurt tensed up, his fingers loosing grip. He swallowed heavily.

"Dad I don't-" Blaine was cut off by Maurice once again.

"I see now that you don't want to change schools again. McKinley has something Dalton never will have."

Blaine looked at Kurt and grasped his hand back tightly, "it does."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine and then at Maurice, "thanks you for, being so nice about all this. Most people wouldn't be."

"Hey, as long as you make my son happy, I'm happy."

"Hey guys, I really have to get going," the door opened and Sebastian stuck his head in the room.

Kurt harshly pulled his hoodie back over his head; Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a protective manner.

"Thanks Sebastian," Maurice interrupted the awkward tension that was forming.

"You're welcome sir," Sebastian nodded and waved at Blaine. He turned around and pulled the door closed behind him. Taking a deep breath and blinking a couple times. What had he just seen?

…

* * *

><p>DUM DUM DUM… :D<p>

**Canadian-23**** :** You were first! Oh and I hope we get a full on make out session :D but, yeah, a kiss would be great as well, let's keep our expectations realistic!

**GaaraLover1298**Oh you're from England, that's so cool. That's not too far away from me :D I live in Belgium, so we're practically neighbors ;)  
>and yes, a month is going to kill me, thankfully we have ff ^^<br>And uhm, in my headcanon, Kurt is usually the top, because I just don't see Blaine as one. All though I guess most people see it differently. I just have a hard time picturing Blaine as the manlier one with his short pants and the bowties. So yeah, def Blaine here as well ;) but in the perfect universe, I think they just switch it up ;)

**RIPJameSirius LupinTrueMarauder**** :** Haha, sure, we'll share  
>and yes, Sebastian is an ass, but a hot ass :D as long as he brings up more of those amazing speeches as 'McKinley is where my heart is' and 'My boyfriend' I don't mind him too much :) it just gives us more Klaine ^^<p>

**ForgottenPulse**He will be happy, no worries :) and I think you're really gonna like the next chapter, it has a lot of Klaine fluff :D

**Nonny:** Don't we all hate him but love him at the same time :D ahaha, sorry but Sebastian is gonna be a real dick in this story…

**wicked Rock Star:** haha, tnx, I loved the quote :D

**Janice93: **I liked the Adele mash up of the troubletones better, but I'm just glad to see Naya get more solo's, because I love her voice so much!  
>and about the Klaine duet, I'm not sure anymore. I assumed we were getting it, because in the promo, we saw Blaine and Kurt performing a song together, but now with the new preview of fav things (which I love) I'm not too sure anymore, maybe it's from that one… I hope they'll just do both :D<p>

**Ittlebitz**** :** Well, you should :D Like I said before, Sebastian is gonna be a real dick in this story…

So exited for tomorrow's episode! Woohoo, bring me all the Klaine Christmass fluff!

And, what we all are wondering, what is in that box?

_PREVIEW: "Well, I wanted to do something nice for Blaine," she explained, "having your parent in the hospital in never fun."_

_Kurt smiled and kissed her on the check, giving him a sideways hug, "need any help?"_

r&r, as always :D

oh and I'd like to give a hout out to my lovely beta and friend, Tomoyosita, she recently started her own story, and you guys should go and read it.

It's twilight Klaine, so if you're into that, here's the link:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7614078/ 1/

xoxo_  
><em>


	12. Do I smell pancakes?

CHAPTER 11

Kurt yawned when he walked down the stairs in his sweatpants and lady gaga t-shirt, to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend being sprawled across the couch.

When he had called his father yesterday, to inform him he's be home pretty late because he was in the hospital with Blaine and his dad. Burt had insisted that Blaine spend the night at their house. On the couch or on a air mattress in Finn's room obviously.

But one look of Kurt into Finn's room when they came home made him decide there was no way Blaine was sleeping in there. In the perfect situation in his head, Blaine would sleep in his own room. On an air mattress of course. Or well, that's what they would pretend to do.

But Burt hadn't caved in, and all though Kurt was slightly disappointed, he also understands his father. Besides, their couch was big and comfy, and Kurt had spent many hours dozing away on it on free days.

What he was not prepared for though, was the sight of Blaine sleeping on his couch. He was lying on his stomach, one arm under his head and the other clung tightly around his pillow.

Kurt bit his lip, Blaine was a cuddly sleeper. He tried to stop his mind, but images flashed off him and Blaine lying like that in their own bed in a crappy one bedroom apartment. With a crappy kitchen that Kurt hated and way to small living room, being forced to eat on the ground over a coffee table.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head, willing the images away. He wondered of to the kitchen to see Carole standing at the stove, making pancakes and waffles. He raised one eye at her and she smiled.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for Blaine," she explained, "having your parent in the hospital in never fun."

Kurt smiled and kissed her on the check, giving him a sideways hug, "need any help?"

"No, that's okay. Just go wake up Blaine. I'm pretty sure as soon as the scent hits Finn's nose, he'll be here to finish them off in no time."

"Okay," Kurt shuffled towards the living room. Kneeling in front of the couch and stroking some of Blaine's curls out of his eyes.

Blaine looked so peaceful. The frown that had been plastered on his head since he had heard the news from his father from Sebastian had disappeared over night.

Kurt bit his inner cheek at the thought of Sebastian. He was worried the boy had seen his face. Blaine had assured him the warblers were perfectly nice, and even if he saw, it wouldn't make a difference. They wouldn't make fun of him. That's not who they were. So Kurt had tried to believe Blaine. He really tried. But it was hard. He had build up this wall around him in the last six months, and Blaine was breaking it down so easy, without even really trying.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled and cracked one eye open, "you staring at me sleeping?"

"Just admiring the view," Kurt responded with a smile.

"Hmm, come here," Blaine dropped the pillow he was clinging to and extracted his hand to grab Kurt's arm.

Kurt shrieked when Blaine turned to his side and pulled Kurt next to him, arms wrapping around him like he had done with the pillow earlier.

"I like this," he mumbled while pushing his face in Kurt's neck, breathing in deeply.

"What?" Kurt whispered hoarsely, trying to get rid of the images that had popped in his head earlier. _Falling asleep in their crappy living room on the couch that was just a tad bit too small to fit them both on comfortably. Waking up with a sore neck, but not willing to move because Blaine was sprawled out half on top of him._

"Seeing you when I wake up," Blaine murmured and pressed a light kiss against Kurt's neck, "do I reek pancakes?"

"Carole's making you a special feel-good breakfast," Kurt smiled while stroking Blaine's back softly. Tracing invisible patterns.

"God, I love pancakes," Blaine mumbled while his eyes opened slowly to look at Kurt.

_Him standing in the crappy kitchen that he hated. Making B shaped pancakes to wish Blaine good luck on the exams he had today. Blaine walking in and wrapping his arms around his back and pressing light kisses in his neck._

"I'll try to remember,"

Blaine's eyes shone like he had the same image flashing in his head. Maybe he had. But Kurt didn't dare to ask.

"Do I smell pancakes?" A voice suddenly boomed while Finn stormed down the stairs in his flannel pajamas.

"Come on," Kurt pulled Blaine of the couch with him, "before Finn eats them all."

"Hey, easy," Carole told Finn, "they're for Blaine," she looked at the two boys who wandered in the kitchen holding hands, "go sit honey, I'll get you some before Finn eats them all. I swear, he has the appetite of an elephant."

"Hey," Finn protested with his mouth full of pancakes and syrup.

"Ugh Finn, you're disgusting," Kurt muttered.

Finn shot him an open mouthed smile just to annoy him a bit more, and Blaine couldn't help but bit his lip. He loved seeing Kurt like this. Not being ashamed of what had happened to him, Just a normal teenage boy fighting with his brother.

"Here you go sweetie," Carole put pancakes on Blaine's plate and he smiled.

He put some jam on them and took a bite, not wanting to seem ungrateful by shoving them in his mouth. All though he was hungry. He didn't want Kurt to be disgusted by him as well.

"Oh Carole, these are amazing," Blaine moaned, "Kurt your mom makes the best pancakes ever."

A silence fell over the kitchen. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment and then at Carole. He had never referred to her as his mom. Sure his dad and Carole were married. And he loved her dearly, how could he not. It just never happened. And know Blaine had said it, without thinking about it, probably not even realizing what he was implying.

Carole did not dare to move while Kurt was gazing at her. She loved Kurt just as much as she loved Finn, and she knew he did as well. But never had se ever wanted to force him to call her mom. She knew the word had a deep meaning for him.

Kurt nodded and smiled, "she does. I'll make sure to get the recipe out of her someday. I mean, she probably won't mind giving her secret recipes to the son who can actually cook, right?" he looked at Carole with a smile.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, missing the tears that had welt up in Carole's eyes while she nodded in agreement, "someone will have to make these for my grandchildren. And I'm pretty sure Finn won't be the one."

_A bigger kitchen this time, A boy with black curls sitting at dining room table while watching him cook. And Blaine walking in with a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes on his arms. Breathing the scent in strongly and sighing how he loved Grandma Hummel's secret Pancake recipe, and how papa was going it to teach to Elizabeth someday when she was old enough._

"Pancakes," Burt said brightly when he walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He frowned, "you okay?"

Carole nodded, "more than okay," so he sat down next to Finn and across Blaine.

"You sleep well son?" Burt asked.

Blaine nodded, "yes sir. Thank you."

"hey, no sir, okay. Call me Burt."

"Okay, Burt," Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand under the kitchen room table.

"So, Mr. Shue wants to talk about sectionals in glee club. Rachel says she all ready has the perfect song for us to sing," Finn said, obvious to what had happened just moments before.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "she's still bossing around, I see."

"She has a killer voice though," Finn replied

Kurt shrugged, not really having anything to say against that.

"What song does she have in mind?" Blaine asked interested.

"Something from a musical. I don't remember exactly. But she said something about it being a metaphor to feel accepted by people or something," Finn shrugged, "I'm not sure I completely understood.

Blaine nodded, "When is sectionals anyway?"

Finn frowned.

"Next month," Kurt replied softly. Of course he knew. He had been looking forward to it this year. Because if the won, they got to go to New York for nationals again.

"You'll come and see us, right?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged.

"Please?" Blaine pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, earning him a chuckle in response. Oh he would convince Kurt. Just wait and see.

...

**Iamunleashed:** yes, I do ahve a tumblr, it's linked on my profile ;) I don't post a lot of my stories on it though, but feel free to come an follow me :D yup, Sebastian is Gaston, and he has a pretty big part in the coming chapters, also, he's an ass :)

**Janice93:** yeah, I was doubting that part, but it just seemed easier. Blaine has a good bond with his father, and it would just be awkward if Maurice neevr saw Kurt...  
>and let it snow was true, and fantastic :D I loved the glee christmas spectacular ^^<p>

**XxKlaineforeverxX:** haha, thanks. Sebastian is an ass here, but I think he's pretty amazing in the show :D he gives us lines like: McKinley is where my heart is... :D how can you not love him for that ^^

**RIPJames SiriusLupinTrueMarauder:** haha yes, since Belle and her dad had such an amazing relationship in the movie, I wanted to include that :) I'd really like some canon information about Blaine and his dad though, cuz we all asume they don't get along... but who knows :)

**Ittlebitz:** haha, yes, sebastian will sing that song. It's not for some time yet though, somewhere close to the end of the story ;)

**Canadian-23:** thank you, your reviews are always so full of praise :D and I'm glad you liked Maurice ^^

**ForgottenPulse:** don't worry, Maurice is nice :) and the christmas episode was WONDERFULL!

**GaaraLover1298:** ah no worries, I write about them having sex, I can answer who I see as a top and as a bottom without shyness ;) haha. And well, what you say about kurt and the girlier one. A lot of people sya that, but I really don't see it. I mean have you seen Blaine in his every day clothes? He wears bowties, shirts that are to small and pants that are to short, all in bright, bright colors... yeah, sorry, I really don't see Kurt as the girlier one in the way he dresses. But I can see your poinr of view, a lot of people share it ;)

Oh you guys, I know I should be mad that they cut out the bow scene, but god, IT WAS A PROMISE RING! A FREAKING PROMISE RING

I had expected something lame like a watch or smt

Can I just say that I love Blaine :D

And I think that the christmas spectacular was one of the best parts they ever did. I loved every minute of it...

_Preview (to freak you guys out a little ;) ): __Kurt sighed and slumped deeper in his chair. He. Hated. Blaine!_

xoxo


	13. How long is your dad gone for?

**Hello ladies (and gentlemen? Are there guys reading this?)**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 12**

**I do have to warn you, contains awkward first time smut :)**

**Well, basically it's just smut… not much of plot in this one**

**I wrote it one evening after a sucky glee episode with not nearly enough Klaine, so yeah**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Kurt sighed and slumped deeper in his chair. He. Hated. Blaine.

Okay, no, he really didn't. Obviously.

But still, he was pretty pissed at the moment. He had Blaine let him convince to come and watch them at sectionals. In a crowded auditorium full of strangers.

Strangers who were all looking at him weirdly because he was sitting deep in his chair, with his cap far over his head and a huge pair of sunglasses over his face, just in case. Burt and Carole were also present of course, sitting next to him. On his other side there was one seat free that he had promised to save for Maurice.

"Dad, there," he turned around to be greeted by the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend and his father walking towards them.

"Hey Kurt," the man greeted them with Blaine jumping excitedly next to him.

"Hi," Kurt had to hold back his laugh at seeing Blaine so excited, "happy much?"

Blaine nodded and looked around exited, "and scared!"

"Blaine, you have to sing two sentences, at most," Kurt responded.

His boyfriend merely shrugged, "it's more than at Dalton, there I just had to sway in the background."

"You'll do great,"" Kurt grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Talking of Dalton, aren't those boys here as well?" Maurice asked.

Kurt huffed, another reason why he didn't want to be here. Sebastian. God he hated that guy. Really hated him. He was sure Sebastian had seen him that day at the hospital, nearly two months ago. Said boy hadn't mentioned anything. But he started sending regular text messages to Blaine. At first to ask how Blaine's dad was doing. But they evolved and now they were actually sort of friends.

"Yes, we have to compete against them," Blaine answered, ignoring Kurt's bad mood.

"BLAINE," Finn jogged towards them, "we have to get up in like 10 minutes. Come on, Rachel is freaking out."

"Okay," Blaine nodded and released Kurt's hand. He looked around them and when he noticed nobody was paying attention to them he crowded towards Kurt, "Kiss for good luck?"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes but gave in, after all. It he had promised it.

_Two weeks before_

"_You should come and see us perform at sectionals," Blaine said while staring at Kurt. His hand was stroking softly through his boyfriends hair._

"_No," Kurt closed his eyes and protested, "you know that I hate public places."_

_Blaine pouted, "But I really want you there."_

_Kurt smiled and moved in closer to Blaine, "I'll wait until you get back and you can tell me all about it then," he pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips._

"_Mr. Shue is making us all sing a couple lines of the song," Blaine murmured, "and I'm so afraid. I hate standing in the spotlight."_

"_But you love singing," Kurt answered._

"_I'd really wish you would come Kurt," Blaine looked at him with big pleading eyes._

_Kurt smiled and shook his head, rolling over and placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek. One on his nose. One on his lips. One on his other cheek._

"_Kurt," Blaine gasped when Kurt's hand tangled in his hair while he was placing soft kisses along his stubble._

"_Yes?" Kurt almost purred in his ear._

_Blaine's hands skimmed over Kurt's waist, just above his jeans, "just, don't stop."_

"_Don't plan on it," Kurt grinned against Blaine's back and shifted his hip slightly forwards, so there groins were touching._

"_Oh," Blaine closed his eyes and shifted his hips slightly upwards, moaning at the friction it created._

"_How long is your dad gone?" Kurt whispered._

"_Long enough," Blaine let his hands slide further up Kurt's back, pushing up his shirt, "off?" he questioned._

_Kurt drew back for a moment and bit his lip._

"_Please?"_

_A smile formed on his lips and he nodded, "you too," he answered when Blaine had pulled of his shirt and threw it aside, fidgeting at the buttons of Blaine's dress shirt._

_He opened the buttons and slid the Shirt of Blaine's shoulder, who rose slightly to give Kurt more room. When the shirt was disregarded somewhere to the other side of Blaine's room, Kurt let himself sink down in Blaine's arms._

_The latter boy rolled them over and settled himself between Kurt's tights. Placing kisses all over Kurt's face and neck, ignoring all his scars and tattoo's, "you are so beautiful."_

_Kurt's mouth flew open and he gasped when Blaine rolled his hips against his own._

"_Don't lie," he murmured before capturing Blaine's lips and sucking at them hungrily._

_Blaine pulled back and looked at him harshly, "Kurt,"_

_Said boy closed his eyes, shook his head and pulled him back, "come back."_

"_So gorgeous," Blaine whispered against his lips before kissing him again. His hips moved forward again and Kurt moaned in his mouth, wrapping of his legs over Blaine's hip to push himself closer against him._

_They had never done something like this before. Sure, they had pretty heave make out session, and it wasn't the first time they felt each other's arousal, but this time, neither was pulling back._

"_Please Blaine," Kurt whimpered._

_The latter one grinned against his boyfriends neck and moved his hips forward, extracting a moan from Kurt's mouth._

"_Yes Blaine, god." Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and pushed their lips together in a openmouthed kiss. Maybe not as much as a kiss, more like both of them gasping and breathing in each other's mouth. He wrapped his leg tighter around Blaine, forcing them, if possible, even closer together._

"_K-Kurt," Blaine whimpered, pulling his head slightly back, but his hips never stopping._

"_Yes?" the latter breathed._

"_If you want to, uhm, you know," He muttered, letting his head fall against Kurt's neck, because Kurt just pushed up harshly instead of answering his question, "Oh, okay," Blaine mumbled and opened his mouth to place a kiss against Kurt's neck._

"_So good Blaine," Kurt moaned and turned his head slightly to capture Blaine's lips in another deep kiss. One of his hands slipped under the waist of Blaine's boxer's that peeked just above his pants. One finger trailing just above the crack of his ass._

"_Oh," Blaine gasped in surprise. He never really thought about this before. But the idea of Kurt's fingers down there made something freeze in his mind. Not only his fingers, maybe even, "Kurt!" he gasped loudly._

_Kurt grinned against his lips and slid his fingers down a little more, barely brushing his hole when Blaine lost all control and moaned loudly in Kurt's mouth. Hips moving erratically against his boyfriend's._

_Hearing and feeling Blaine, his shy and normally so controlled boyfriend, losing all control made Kurt climax as well. His hips flew of the bed and the leg that was tangled around Blaine's back squeezed them close together. He gasped loudly for air, kissed Blaine hard on the lips and moaned deeply in his boyfriend's mouth._

_Blaine slumped down on him, and tried to catch his breath._

_Kurt giggled and stroke his hands through Blaine's curls._

"_You're not laughing at me, are you?" Blaine murmured softly against Kurt's chest, feeling._

"_No," Kurt smiled, "I'm just really, really happy."_

"_Good," Blaine looked up and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips, "so happy you'll come and see me at sectionals?"_

_Kurt bit his lips, "so happy, I'll even kiss you for good luck."_

"_Good," Blaine smiled and dropped his head back on Kurt's chest, pressing a soft kiss there, "I'll keep you to that."_

So yes, it was Blaine's fault that he was sitting here in this freaking auditorium at McKinley, full of people he loathed.

All though that memory was kind of amazing.

"_Blaine," Kurt murmured after a couple minutes._

"_Hmm," the latter boy replied, stroking his hand lazily over Kurt's stomach, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo's there._

"_I've never done something like this before,"_

"_Me neither," Blaine answered softly, he looked up to Kurt through his eyelashes and bit his upper lip, "you want to talk about it?"_

"_Maybe," Kurt replied._

"_Oh," _

"_I just, you look at me like I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen and-"_

"_Kurt you are," Blaine interrupted._

"_I'm not, okay. I know. I'm hideous. But you still look at me like, I'm some sort of angels,"_

_Blaine shrugged, and moved his body so he was lying face to face with Kurt, "to me you are."_

"_But," _

"_No," Blaine shook his head, "I truly think you are Kurt. You get me, you understand my crazy passion for reading. You don't mind singing along to silly songs with me. You think it's adorable when I get al shy and stutter," he smiled, "you make me forgot to be shy around you," he casted his eyes downwards, one of his fingers tracing the scar that went from Kurt's neck to his chest," sure you have scars. But everyone has. Yours are just visible."_

_Kurt smiled, "I can't help but feeling scared that one moment after something big happens," he bit his lip, "like this, you'll realize I'm a monster and you can do so much better."_

_Blaine shrugged, "what I have at the moment feels pretty perfect to me," he pressed a kiss against Kurt's mouth._

"_So this, was okay," Kurt whispered against his lips._

_Blaine smiled, "I quit enjoyed it if you hadn't noticed that already."_

_Kurt chuckled, "I did. Especially when my fingers went there," he rose an eyebrow._

"_Oh god," Blaine bit his lip and blushed beet red, covering his face in Kurt's neck._

"_Oh come one, you were moaning my name not ten minutes ago, but when I mention my fingers and your ass, you get shy?" Kurt chuckled._

"_It's just weird talking about it," Blaine murmured against his neck._

"_Well we should, you know," Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's curls, "for future reference."_

"_Noo," Blaine protested._

"_We really should Blaine, come on. I'm your boyfriend. You don't have to be shy around me. I made you cum barely ten minutes ago."_

"_Okay," Blaine took a deep breath and pulled himself from Kurt reluctantly._

_Kurt grabbed his hand and sat across from him, "so you liked it when my fingers where…" he trailed off._

_The curly haired boy bit his lips and nodded._

"_Blaine, you've got to talk to me," Kurt sighed, "don't you want me to do that again? Because if you don't tell me I don't know."_

_Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded, "okay, okay. I really want you to do that again, and maybe next time," he bit his lip._

_Kurt nodded in encouragement, squeezing his hand, "yes?"_

"_Put it in me?"_

"_You'd like that?" Kurt asked._

"_I think," Blaine rubbed his neck with his free hand, "I mean, I've never done it before. But I think I want you to."_

"_Okay," Kurt nodded._

"_And when we have sex," Blaine blushed even redder, "I mean in the future. Not now obviously."_

"_Obviously," Kurt repeated with a smile._

"_I really want you to top me."_

"_Oh," Kurt gasped, getting a bit out of breath, "you do?"_

"_Is that okay?" Blaine looked insecure, "I mean if you think it's gross or something you don't have to."_

"_No, no," Kurt was breathing heavily, "I'd really like that."_

"_Yeah?" Blaine looked at him with big eyes._

"_Yes," Kurt nodded._

_Blaine grinned, "good."_

"_Maybe, in the mean time," Kurt moved in closer to Blaine, "I could get you out of these pants…" _

"_Oh," Blaine gasped when Kurt's lips connected with his own harshly, making him fall down with Kurt's weight pressed upon them._

"…_and clean you up?" Kurt grinned when he felt Blaine's cock twitch through their clothes, hand traveling south to undo his pants._

Kurt crossed his legs and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. It probably wasn't the brightest of ideas to get an erection in an auditorium full off people while sitting between your dad and your boyfriends dad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the New Directions,"

Oh, Like his boyfriend singing on a stage in front of him.

…

**Canadian-23**: thank you, I really like Carole, so I hope I did her justice :D

**Janice93:** haha, yup, you were right, Kurt doesn't really hate Blaine, I don't get how anyone could hate Blaine :D

**ForgottenPulse:** pancakes are wonderfull, my friend :D  
>and yeah, ft for cutting the box scene, I'm 99% convinced they did it on purpose so all of us would buy the dvd. But it was a promise ring, so it's cute and I love even more Blaine for it :D<p>

**Jantochryed:** I hope you got my pm? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ittlebitz**: Kurt is cute :D and lol, I hope I didn't freak you out to much with the preview :D

**RipSirius JamesLupin TrueMarauder:** thanks you :D I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was doubting putting those parts in, but everyone seemed to enjoy them, so I'm glad I did :D

**Orchestra-Eight**: first of, WOW :D I woke up with 12 new reviews over night and I was like 'WHUT?' haha, amazing, thank you for reviewing every chapter :D  
>also, I do not know if you read it in one of my author's notes, but I promised the 100th reviewer a prompt fic, and it's you! So yeah, pm me with a prompt you'd like to see written :D I do pretty much anything, except pwp ;)<p>

**Nathalie Carey 16:** thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**PREVIEW:** _"You knew this," Rachel turned around to point accusingly at Finn, "and you didn't tell us!"_

_Finn's eyes widened and he pointed to Mercedes, "she knew as well."_

"_You did?" Sam looked surprised at her._

xoxo


	14. Human again

**Hey you guys, thanks again for all the love :) **

**notes at the bottom (and a pretty important one after the review responses)**

**enjoy**

**(oh also, I wrote this before I saw the episode of sectionals. So it's purely coincedence that Tina is singing the lead here, I just thought it fitted well with her voice)**

**The songs I used are 'human again' and 'the mob song' from Beauty and the Beast.  
><strong>

**xoxo**

Chapter 13

"First performers in this completion, I present to you, the New Directions," Figgins monotone voice boomed through the speakers.

Kurt sat up a bit straighter, not wanting to miss a minute of his boyfriends performance, ignoring the painful tug on his heart when Tina came out on the stage and started.

"Human again," the Asian girl said.

"Human again?" Mike came on the stage. Well, this was new, Kurt mused. He had expected Rachel and Finn.

"Yes, think what that means," Tina smiled, "I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again."

"With a mademoiselle on each arm," Mike cut in, while throwing his arms around Brittany and Santana who appeared at his side.

Finn entered the stage from the other side, "When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polished and gleaming with charm."

"I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again," Santana sang.

" Which should cause several husband's alarm!" Mercedes joined her on the stage.

"I'll hop down off the shelf and toute suite be myself," Tina twirled around, "I can't wait to be human again!"

"When we're human again, only human again," several voices joined in on the chorus, all though they were not yet on the stage." When we're knickknacks and whatnot's no more! When we're human again, good and human again."

"Ah, Cherie, won't it all be top-drawer?" Kurt turned around and saw Puck entering the auditorium from the back with Quinn and Lauren.

"I'll wear lipstick and rouge," Quinn pretend to blush her cheeks while she got on the stage. "and I won't be so huge," Lauren stepped on the other side on the stage.

"Why, I'll easily fit through that door!" Artie rolled in from beside.

" I'll exude savior-faire," Lauren sang.

" I'll wear gowns," Quinn took Tina's hand and twirled with her stage.

" I'll have hair!" Puck piped up.

" It's my prayer to be human again," Tina ended the first verse.

All the kids that were all ready on the stage took a step back.

"When I'm human again," Rachel ran up the stage, "only human again. When the world once more starts making sense," she looked at the public, "I'll unwind for a change!"

"Really? That'd be strange!" Santana yelled from the back

Rachel turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Can I help it if I'm tense?

Sam came up on the stage with his guitar, "In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea," he sat down at the end of the stage, with his legs dangling of the sides, "Let my early retirement commence!"

Rachel sat down next to him, "Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax When I'm human again."

They both looked back and gestured to the others to join them. All of them sat down at the end of the stage.

Kurt smiled when he heard the next voice, "So sweep the dust from the floor," Blaine walked on the stage, Kurt could see him trembling, "Let's let some light in the room. I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell any day now!" Blaine stood in the middle of the stage, behind his friends, looking at the crowd, searching. His smile widened when his eyes caught sight of Kurt, "Shine up the brass on the door. Alert the dust pail and broom. If we all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now."

Tina got up and grabbed his hand, joining him, "Open the shutters and let in some air! Put these here and put those over there. Sweep up the years of sadness and tears And throw them away." A silence fell over the crowd.

Suddenly, they all started back at the same time, "We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease

One by one they got up and held each other's hands, "When we're human again, only human again. We'll go waltzing those old one-two-three's. We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding as fine as you please. Like the real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn' when we're finally reborn. And we're all of us human again!"

Kurt couldn't help himself from standing up and starting to applause. They were great. He had heard Finn moan and whine about the song, and how it was stupid that Mr. Shue wanted to let everyone sing at least one line. Because according to him (and that meant Rachel) a lot of their voices weren't fit to carry a song.

But they were wrong. Kurt got what Mr. Shue meant to achieve by this. All of the members of the glee club often felt unaccepted by society. And they just wanted to be themselves. To be human. It was great.

Maurice elbowed him in the side and he turned his head towards Blaine's father.

"you should go and congratulate him,"

Kurt bit his lip. He wanted to.

"He'll be glad to see you," Maurice encouraged him, "I noticed him searching you when he got up there."

Kurt nodded and turned towards his dad, who smiled knowingly, "we'll find you and Finn afterwards."

"Okay," Kurt said, and began to push his way through the crowd. The auditorium was quite full. It had surprised him. This was McKinley after all. But the other show choirs had probably brought some visitors as well.

"KURT!" an exited Blaine was all over him as soon as he reached the backstage. Throwing his arms around him and hugging him close.

"Hey," Kurt smiled softly and hugged him back, "you're still high on adrenaline I see."

Blaine nodded and jumped up and down, "did you like it?" the undertone of the question, did you like my part, shining trough.

"Of course, you were awesome Blaine," Kurt smiled and pressed his lips against Blaine's without thinking about it twice.

A silence fell over the backstage, and when Blaine pulled back, they could hear the next group starting their performance. Not that any of them cared. They were to stunned staring at Kurt and Blaine. They knew Kurt and Blaine had become some sort of friends due to their Spanish projects. And they knew Blaine had some mystery guy he was texting all of the time. But they hadn't put two and two together.

"Uhm," Kurt bit his lip and whispered ,"sorry," against Blaine's lips, "I wasn't thinking."

"Does this means my dolphin is back?" an innocent Brittany spoke up.

"You knew this," Rachel turned around to point accusingly at Finn, "and you didn't tell us!"

Finn's eyes widened and he pointed to Mercedes, "she knew as well."

"You did?" Sam looked surprised at her.

Blaine was by now beet red and hid his face in his hands.

"Look, I don't care who knew and who did or didn't tell," Kurt spoke up, "this is none of your business anyway. It's mine and Blaine's."

"It is our business when Blaine is too busy staring at his phone during glee rehearsals ," Rachel piped up.

"I don't-" Blaine protested but was cut off.

"And when he rushed out the door minute it's over so he can rush to the mystery boy he never told us about so we can't properly discuss our-"

"Oh shut it Berry," Lauren spoke up, much to Kurt's astonishment, "it is none of our business. Now shut up so I can go see those hot prep school boys do their two step shuffle."

Puck looked slightly hurt at her.

"I might even borrow one of their uniforms for you to wear,"

Kurt blinked twice at that last statement.

"I want to see them too," Blaine said.

All of the attention was back at the two boys who were still pressed closely together.

"you do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Sebastian asked me to watch their performance. He said it had a special meaning."

"He's not going to hit on you through song, is he?" Kurt grunted.

"Come on," Blaine tugged at his hands, "he's not that bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but followed his boyfriend to the side of the stage anyway.

"And then now, last but not least, the Dalton Academy Warblers," Figgins announced.

Sebastian stepped up on the stage and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course he was singing the lead.

"So it's time to take some action, boys," he hollered, "It's time to follow me!" he started to sing without music, "Through the mist, through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride."

Step by step, the other warblers came on the stage, starting to fill in the background music.

"Say a prayer, then we're there. At the drawbridge of a castle. And there's something truly terrible inside!" Sebastian glanced to the side and grinned at Blaine, "It's a beast! He's got fangs  
>Razor sharp ones," he clawed his hands, "Massive paws, killer claws for the feast!" he held his hands behind his ears, "Hear him roar! See him foam!" all the warblers were standing behind them as one big group, "But we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the Beast!"<p>

Kurt stilled when he saw Sebastian glancing at them again, raising his eyebrows.

The warblers started to sing in unison, "Light your torch! Mount your horse!" Sebastian rose above them, "Screw your courage to the sticking place!" and they continued ,"we're counting on Gaston to lead the way!"

Someone from the group, Kurt couldn't see who exactly, sang in a higher voice, "Through a mist, through a wood. Where within a haunted castle. Something's lurking that you don't see every day!"

Sebastian had joined the warblers now, standing beside them, while they all sung together, "It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain. We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased. Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword and your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!"  
>Sebastian pointed at Blaine and Kurt with a wink before they continued to the next verse, "We don't like what we don't understand in fact, it scares us. And this monster is mysterious at least. Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives. We'll save our village and our lives. We'll kill the Beast!"<p>

All the lights went out and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand.

A single light was lit on the warblers .

"Kill the Beast!"

The lights went dark again.

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned and turned around to his boyfriend.

"Kill the Beast!"

Kurt walked backwards, breathing heavily, shaking his head.

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kurt wait," Blaine walked towards Kurt who was still shaking his head.

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kurt please!"

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kill the Beast!"

"He's singing it to me Blaine," Kurt said barely above a whisper.

Sebastian stepped forwards and a single light fell upon him, "Let's kill the Beast!"

A dead silence fell over the auditorium.

…

Dum dum duuum

:D

How much do you all hate Sebastian now?

**Janice93:** nope :D and Blaine just has very good reasoning ;)

**Pictures of people:** aw thank you, I love you for reading and reviewing it :D

**RIPJames Sirius Lupin TrueMarauder:** yup, I hope you don't mind :D in my mind, they can go either way, but I thought bottomBlaine fitted this storyline better :D

**Iamunleashed:** ah, as you can see, yes, seb is back :D also, I do have a beta, why? Are there many mistakes left?

**GaaraLover1298**: was it what you thought they were arguing about? :D

**Canadian-23:** thank you :D I am glad you enjoyed it!

**Jantochryed**: ow, don't worry, we will get it in the end :D and they will keep coming in chapter 18 ;) (and yes, pun intended ;) )

**Orchestra-Eight:** aw, thank you :D that's so sweet. I think your review's adorable, I think you're adorable *some shameless Blaine copying*

**ForgottenPulse:** because teasers are fun :D yeey ^^

**Tomoyosita:** aw, thank you! Ily ^^ will I get a review for chapter 17 as well? :D is it because of the smut :D

**About the important note I was talking about earlier…**

So, I got my first bad review for this story, and that's okay, I don't mind it. I don't except everyone to like my story. I know I'm not a professional writer, and you might not like the choices I make for this story (aka, Kurt as the beast, or Blaine being the bottom) but it is my story. So I can do with it what I want. If you don't like something, tell me why it is like that and I will gladly explain you my reasons for it (probably through pm).

Just please, have the nerve to do it while signed in.

Hateful, anonymous reviews just make me laugh, and think you're a little bit of a coward.

So, with that said, I will delete all hateful, ridiculous anonymous reviews. So don't even bother leaving them.  
>You don't have to review with 'omg, I love it' (you can though :D)but if you don't like something, say it in a civilized manner, thank you.<p>

Okay, now that that's of my chest

**PREVIEW:** "_Just catching up with my friends here," Sebastian answered smugly, "apparently little Kurtsie did not enjoy our performance," a pout appeared on his lips, "I guess it somehow stung."_

_Kurt had wrapped his arms around himself and was standing against a wall, trying to block everything out._

Xoxo


	15. Beauty and the Beast

***wallows in self pity***

**I am so sick. And I have to go to work in like 3 hours, while all I want to do is crawl in my bed and die…**

**So I'm sorry this update is a day late, I planned on uploading it yesterday, but I couldn't find the will to get out of bed.**

**I hope you enjoy this though, even if it's a day late**

CHAPTER 14

"Ignore him," Blaine pleaded, "please."

Kurt just shook his head, "he's right."

"He's not Kurt, please!"

"So what did you think Blaine," an arm wrapped itself around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine flinched and tried to wriggle himself free, but the arm was wrapped around him tight.

"Let go of me Sebastian," Blaine said, eyes still trained on Kurt's.

"What's happening?" Rachel interrupted, followed by the rest of the new Directions.

"Just catching up with my friends here," Sebastian answered smugly, "apparently little Kurtsie did not enjoy our performance," a pout appeared on his lips, "I guess it somehow stung."

Kurt had wrapped his arms around himself and was standing against a wall, trying to block everything out.

"Hey," Finn spoke up, "leave my brother alone,"

"Yeah," Mercedes piped in, "leave him alone."

The rest of the glee club murmured in agreement.

"Oh," Sebastian smirked, "how touching, like a real family," Sebastian let go of Blaine, who visibly relaxed and stepped towards Kurt, "let me make this a little bit easier for all of you," he pulled the cap Kurt was wearing down, "he's a freak. And I'm much better for you then he'll ever be Blaine," he turned around to walk away, "just think about that."

Tears were running soundly over Kurt's cheeks when he pushed his way through the group that was standing around them.

"What just happened?" Puck asked confused.

"Maybe you should ask her," Blaine glared at Santana before rushing after Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine was running to keep track of the other boy," Kurt wait up, please."

Kurt slowed down and let Blaine catch up, "you shouldn't do this."

"Do what?"

"Stand up for me," Kurt sighed and glanced sideways at Blaine, "it'll, only get you in more trouble."

"I don't care," Blaine shrugged and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I do,"

"Well, it's your fault I am this way," Blaine smiled softly.

"Why?" Kurt halted in front of the choir room and opened the door, leading them inside.

"I just," Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and wrapped them around himself, "you make forgot how shy I am and you make me want to defend you. Because no one else does."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed and turned around. Unwrapping Blaine's arms from around him and replacing them with his own, "never feel like you have to defend me, okay. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Blaine's hands encircled Kurt's neck and he pressed their faces close together, "But I want to," he smiled, "that's what boyfriends do, right? They have each other's back. How would you feel if Sebastian was saying those things about me?"

Kurt pressed a short kiss on Blaine's lips, "furious."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt back, softly opening his mouth and biting Kurt's bottom lip playfully before pulling back, "so, why did you come here?" he looked around the room in confusion.

Kurt entangled himself from Blaine and sat down at the piano, "it just feels safe here."

Blaine sat down beside him and let his hands glide over the keys.

"You play?"

"A bit," Blaine mumbled, "my grandfather taught me when I was younger, but when he died I stopped playing."

"Would you play something for me?" Kurt looked at Blaine with big eyes.

Blaine swallowed and nodded, "I might be a little rusty," his hand tentatively touched some keys, "My grandfather used to play this song for me, I'm going to change the lyrics a bit though."

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine scraped his throat and started with a soft voice, "Tale as old as time, True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly," he looked at Kurt and smiled when he could see Kurt staring intently at him, "Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Blaine and Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt gasped.

But his boyfriend shook his head and continued, "Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!"

"You changed the lyrics too much," Kurt protested.

"You know the song?"

"My mother sang it for me when I was younger," Kurt told him, and picked up, "Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change, learning you were wrong," he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast!"

Blaine smiled and joined in, "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast!"

He played the last notes and turned to Kurt, grabbing his head between his hands and kissing him fiercely on the lips, "You're no beast Kurt."

"I am," Kurt closed his eyes and let his boyfriend trace his face. He leaned in Blaine's touch, "even my own father had trouble looking at me first."

"Well, then they're just stupid not to see the real you underneath those scars," Blaine whispered and placed a kiss on Kurt's left eye, over the scars, "you," he placed another one on his nose, where the silver was stuck on his skin, "are, "one where his eyebrows should be, "beautiful," and one hard on his lips, "and I'm so happy you want to be with me," he took a deep breath and kissed him deeply on the lips, opening his mouth and sighing when he felt Kurt do the same.

"Hey Kurt?" a voice sounded from behind them, and both boys turned around to see all of the new directions standing in the doorway.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt sighed.

"We just wanted to let you know that we don't hate you. We don't care how you look, your still one of us."

"I," Kurt ducked his head, "that's nice Rachel."

"And we want you to come back to glee club, we miss you," Quinn added. All of them murmured in agreement.

"I can't," Kurt answered, "look at me; you guys wouldn't even have the slightest chance of winning at regionals with me."

"That doesn't matter bro, you're a part of us. Besides, we're disqualified." Finn answered

"We're what?" Blaine asked in surprise.

Puck shrugged, "Santana freaked and lashed at that boy, Sebastian?"

"Santana defended me?" Kurt frowned, unconsciously rubbing over the tattoo on his arm.

"Just, consider coming back Kurt, please," Mercedes added.

"Okay," Kurt ducked his head and smiled, "thanks you guys."

"Will you?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend, "come back? For me?"

…

**Janice93:** haha, well now they KNOW KNOW xD :D

**Wicked rock star:** Britt is amazing :D I love her :D

**RIPJames SiriusLupin TrueMarauder**: Don't we all hate him :D (well, I don't really hate him on the show :D ) and Beauty and the beast is such a good Disney film, one of my favs :)

**Lilice-san:** *waits for you to attack Sebastian* :D I'm glad you love my story! Thanks

**ForgottenPulse:** haha thanks, I hope it lives up to expectations…

**Midnightrose1217**: aw, thank you, I'm glad you liked it ^^ and Blaine's always a cute little puppy :D puppyBlaine and KittyKurt ftw! ;)

**Iaminleashed:** so the mob song is your fav? Ahhaha, sorry… he did a good job at least, in my mind, they were breathtaking :D

**GaaraLover1298:** Brittany is one of my fav characters, but I find it very hard to write her, because she's so innocent, but sometimes so smart at the same time… :D thank you!

**Canadian-23:** aw, don't cry sweetie *hugs*  
>and don't worry, I really don't let the bad reviews get to me, I mostly find it hilarious (like Blaine a pussy bottom? Haha really? :D) I just find it so cowardly if someone leaves a bad review anonymous… like, if you don't like it, at least have the guts to tell it while signed in…<br>*shrugs* I delete flaming reviews anyway, I got more than enough nice ones to make up for it :)

**eiSinger:** aw, thank you. I had some people complaining about the fact that I made Blaine, Belle. But I honestly though it over a lot, and believed it to be better this way. So it means so much to me that you say you like it better like this when you read it. Thank you 3

**gleekyklainer3:** in the beginning I was trying to decide between Karofsky and Sebastian for 'Gaston', but I needed someone who could sing :D and even though I started writing this before we actually saw Sebastian in the show, I think he fits it rather well :D and I will keep going, no worries!

**DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek:** aw, thank you :D it doesn't have to much beastly in it though (I was really disappointed in that movie). And updates are every Monday and Thursday, unless I get sick or smth, like right now ;)

**Preview:** _"Mr. Shue is just trying to convince me to come back to glee club," Kurt huffed, "this is just stupid."_

_Blaine frowned, "he's not."_

"_Right," Kurt rolled his eyes, "so it's just a coincidence that he gave us a Spanish project where we have to translate a song. Just at the same time you guys have to perform non-English duets during glee."_

**I hope you guys liked it, I will be back in my bed, dying, until I have to go to work…**

**If you don't get an update Thursday (or tomorrow on my other fic), it's because I'm still really sick, or dead (yeah, I tend do get a bit dramatic when I'm sick, sorry)**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**


	16. a pair of dolphins!

**A special shout out at ****Ittlebitz**** for the quote at the end :D and a superbig shout out at Tomoyosita, for doing the translations :D**

**Since I used a lot of Spanish in here, the english version is at the bottom ;)**

**Link for the song (remove the spaces ;) ): http : / / r6rE0 zzNcbs**

**Thanks for all the 'get well' wishes. I am better. Not completely healthy yet, but on my way :D **

CHAPTER 15

"Mr. Shue is just trying to convince me to come back to glee club," Kurt huffed, "this is just stupid."

Blaine frowned, "he's not."

"Right," Kurt rolled his eyes, "so it's just a coincidence that he gave us a Spanish project where we have to translate a song. Just at the same time you guys have to perform non-English duets during glee."

Blaine shrugged.

"Oh right, and you just happen to be one duet partner short. So you are alone. Coincidence my ass," Kurt huffed.

Blaine shrugged, "it's no big deal Kurt" he looked up from where he was lying on his boyfriend's bed, "you want to do it, don't you?"

"What?"

"You want to sing the song with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Well yeah," Kurt reluctantly agreed.

"Really," Blaine sat up excitedly.

"But not in glee," he finished his sentence.

Blaine pouted.

"What song are we using?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's pout.

"How about this one," Blaine laid back down and started singing, "There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined," he looked at Kurt, "But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "sap."

"Come on, I already translated the first verse. It'll sound amazing with our voices."

"It doesn't matter if it'll sound amazing or not, we're not singing it," Kurt commented.

"But I don't have a duet partner," Blaine protested.

"You didn't seem to care a minute ago,"

"Well because I assumed I would convince you to be my partner."

"Nope," Kurt shook his head.

"You know, last time you refused to something, I could convince you," Blaine looked up at Kurt with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out," Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine frowned suddenly and grabbed Kurt's arm, "did it change?"

"What?" Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights, "no," he pulled his arm back and pushed his sleeve down to hide the tree on his arm.

"It did," Blaine answered, "what does it mean?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied, "come on, let's continue that stupid song."

"Only if you'll sing it with me during glee," Blaine teased, his mind still reeling from what he just saw.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "just this one song. It doesn't mean I'm coming back to glee," a surprised noise escaped his mouth when Blaine attacked his lips suddenly, both of them tumbling back on the bed and the project forgotten for a while.

..

"Santana," Blaine called for the feisty Latina with a thumping heart. He was a little scared of her, but this was for Kurt.

"What?" she turned around.

"I need to talk to you," Blaine mumbled.

"Look, I'm not sorry I punched that prep school boy in the face. I'm not going to apologize," she huffed.

Blaine frowned, "No I don't care that you punched him."

"Oh," Santana's face relaxed slightly, "what did you want then?"

"Look," he fidgeted, "I know what you did to Kurt."

She glared at him.

"But he refuses to tell me anything about the whole curse."

"And you want me to explain?" she asked, "I can't reverse it you know."

"But it can be broken, right?" Blaine had googled this stuff online yesterday, "and how come that tattoo on his arm keeps changing? It was a full blooming tree the first time I saw it, but now it's more like an autumn tree."

Santana bit her lip, "I don't know."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"I don't know, okay," she snapped, "I'm not into that stuff. It comes from my grandma. I hadn't even expected it to work."

"But," Blaine looked shocked, "you do know how to break it? Something?"

Santana shook her head, "all I know is, that once the tree is dead, something is bound to happen," she turned around briskly and walked away.

"What'll happen?" Blaine shouted after her, but not receiving an answer.

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kurt groaned.

"Come on, it's only one song," Blaine grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "they know you."

Kurt shrugged, "this does not mean I'm coming back to glee though."

"I know," Blaine rolled his eyes affectionate.

"Okay you guys," Mr. Shue interrupted their banter, "today is the last day of our duet performance, and Blaine convinced Kurt to be his partner for this one song.

Brittany clapped in her hands, "my dolphins."

"Just this once," Kurt grumbled while following Blaine up the stage.

Blaine sat at the piano and started playing the tune, using his high, falsetto voice "Que gran bondad, se esconde allí. Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí. Ahora se, que no es así. y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi," he got up and grabbed Kurt, placing him at the piano.

Kurt started playing the tune Blaine had taught him, and sang in a surprising low tone for him, "Miro hacia acá, me pareció. y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó, no puede ser lo ignoraré. Más sin embargo nunca me han mirado así."

Blaine sat down next to him and joined his playing, "Es nuevo y excitante, como imaginar que fuera así, no es un gallardo príncipe. Pero algo hay en el que antes no lo vi."

Blaine suddenly got up, "oh ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?"

Followed shortly by Kurt, Brad taking over the piano, "Que bendicion!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "nadie soño"

Kurt smiled sweetly and pretended to faint, "¡¿Como iba a ser!"

Both sang the next part, "¿y quien hubiera pensando que al juntarse algo increíble sucedió?" they joined hands and stared in each other's eyes, "hay que esperar que siga así, y puede ser que haya algo mas allí"

Blaine smiled, "y puede ser que haya algo mas allí"

Kurt ducked his head blushing and finished, "y puede ser que haya algo mas allí."

Everyone in glee club got up and started applauding.

"That was awesome guys," Mr. Shue commented, "Kurt your voice range is amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed at Blaine, he had truly missed this.

Blaine looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well, maybe," Kurt mumbled and bit his lip, "maybe coming back wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Really," Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"So you'll come back?" Rachel asked.

"I guess,"

The whole group got off their seats to hug Kurt. Brittany clapped her hands excitedly, "now I have a pair!"

"A pair?" Finn looked confused at the blonde cheerio.

"Of dolphins, duh," she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

…

_Blaine sat at the piano and started playing the tune, , using his high, falsetto voice "There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before," he got up and grabbed Kurt, placing him at the piano._

_Kurt started playing the tune Blaine had taught him, and sang in a surprising low tone for him, "he glanced this way, I thought I saw  
>And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then he's never looked at me that way before"<em>

_Blaine sat down next to him and joined his playing, "_

_New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"_

_Blaine suddenly got up, "Well, who'd have thought?"_

_Followed shortly by Kurt, brad taking over the piano, "Well, bless my soul,"_

_Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Well, who'd have known?"_

_Kurt smiled sweetly and pretended to faint, "well, who indeed?"_

_Both sang the next part, "And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" they joined hands and stared in each other's eyes, "We'll wait and see, A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

_Blaine smiled, "Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

_Kurt ducked his head blushing and finished, "There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

**Janice 93:** I am, thanks :D it's weird, I feel like the whole week went by in a daze… I can barely remember it :D and I'm glad you're still loving the story :D

**Lilice-san**: hahaha, you made my day, thanks :D

**Iamunleashed:** I don't know yet :D he is coming back, but I don't know if he dies.. should he die? :D do you want him to die? :D but he's so attractive…

**Canadian-23:** uh well maybe, just maybe, I disqualified them because I don't want to bother with nationals and stuff :D ehe, maybe :D anyways, when are you gonna update your story? I'm anxiously waiting :D

**Gaaralover1298**: thank you :D I'm still sick, but it's better now :D thanks!

**KakeKake**: yes, yes, YES :D I'll continue, no worries :) glad you're liking it!

**ForgottenPulse**: yes, there will be some actually heartfelt Santana in the future… I can't really explain it without giving to much away, but yeah… you'll see :D

**RIPJames SiriusLupin TrueMarauder:** YES, I live in Belgium, and it's being rereleased here as well :D I saw the lion king rerelease a couple months ago, so good! I love Disney movies in the cinema!

**DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek**: haha, I respond to all my reviewers here :D I love talking to you guys!  
>and I'm not sure what u-you mean with Kurt's and Santana's agreement? Because Santana did this on her own. It's not like she talked it over with Kurt :D haha, anyways, there will be some Santana back-story in the following chapters (like ch20 or smt), just be patient ;)<p>

**Mercedes Anderson:** noooooo, but he has such a pretty face… :'(

**preview:**

_Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. Blaine had picked up the habit to call him baby when they were alone, and Kurt couldn't say he minded. In fact, it made him feel jittery._

_"HEY, BROTHER IN THE ROOM," Finn shouted when he came down the stairs and covered his eyes._

I hope you liked it!

xoxo


	17. You bought tickets over two months ago?

**Hey you guys. I have some exiting news. I actually finished the story :D**

**It's 20 chapters + epilogue in total. **

**Hurray!**

**A little time lapse here. I'm jumping a couple months ahead.**

CHAPTER 16

Kurt was sitting in his living room, glancing at the clock every five seconds or so. Blaine had agreed to come to his house after glee practice, but refused to ride with Kurt. He had to get some stuff for their date and then he would pick him up, he had said.

Kurt had insisted they could ride together, and he would just drop Blaine back at school that evening, to pick up his car. But the latter had refused, saying he didn't want to ruin the surprise for Kurt and told him to wait at home.

Glancing at the clock again, Kurt sighed; he had been waiting for 15 minutes now, and was getting bored. And maybe a little scared. Blaine came to Kurt's house all the time, since it was the only place Kurt really felt at ease.

But every time Kurt was waiting for Blaine to arrive, he was afraid Blaine had changed his mind somehow. That he finally realized what kind of monster Kurt really was.

He had confessed that to Blaine early in their relationship, but the boy had simply chuckled and assured Kurt that that wouldn't be happening. But Kurt couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe someone as great as Blaine would voluntarily be with him.

Today though, was special. Blaine had asked Kurt to pick an outfit, like one he wore before the curse. One he really, really liked. And Kurt, being the fashion addict that he was, had ordered an entire new outfit online. He barely left the house anymore, only for school and sometimes to go to Blaine's place. So he felt he deserved the right to go all out.

And today was special. It was their 6 month anniversary. Honestly, Kurt hadn't thought they would make it. But they did.

Blaine had insisted to take him out, on a real out of the house date. Kurt had always refused to leave the house, saying he felt more comfortable in the security of his home. But Blaine had insisted, so Kurt caved after numerous kisses.

His eyes glanced back at the clock on the wall, when suddenly he could hear the door open. He pulled his hoodie over his head, just in case it was someone else.

"Hey baby," Blaine grinned while pushing down Kurt's cap and locking their lips in a quick kiss.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. Blaine had picked up the habit to call him baby when they were alone, and Kurt couldn't say he minded. In fact, it made him feel jittery.

"HEY, BROTHER IN THE ROOM," Finn shouted when he came down the stairs and covered his eyes.

Kurt merely rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine on top of him, just to annoy Finn. He moaned loudly in Blaine's mouth and deepened their kiss.

Finn groaned and stormed in the kitchen, ignoring the two boys.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped in his mouth before pulling back, "as much as I enjoy this, we really have to get ready."

"Or we could just stay in and do this all night," Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Nu-uh," Blaine pulled back, "I had to many problems convincing your father to let me do this as it was. You're not backing out."

"You had to convince my father to let me go out with my boyfriend for one evening?" Kurt frowned; he would have though his dad would have jumped at the chance to get Kurt out for the night.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, okay?" Blaine smiled.

"White boy, you two have just seen each other at school, there is no reason to let me carry all this stuff by myself," a voice interrupted them, "and especially not to go and jump each other. Hello, best friend in the room!"

"Mercedes," Kurt looked confused at his best friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Blainers here asked me to help you get ready for your big date," She smiled, "alas, here I am," she hold up a bag, "come on, boo, let's get you ready."

Kurt frowned.

"You sit down here," Blaine pulled out a chair, "and let us do the rest, okay?"

"You might want to get dressed first," Mercedes commented.

"Really?" Blaine frowned at her.

"Yeah, otherwise it might get ruined,"

"Good point," Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, "come on, show me your outfit."

"Oh no, white boy" Mercedes swatted Blaine, making him jump aside.

"What?" the curly headed boy pouted.

"You go get ready in the bathroom while I help Kurt,"

"But I want to watch," Blaine protested.

"When I'm finished, you can watch. But for now, shoo," she pushed Blaine out of the living room and grinned at Kurt, "now, that outfit of yours…"

…

"And done," Mercedes said with the last stroke of the brush she was holding in her hand.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Mercedes, "did you just do what I think you did in the last hour?"

"And I did a hell of a job if I may ad," Mercedes grinned, "you almost look like the old you."

Kurt trembled as one of his hands touched his face, "can I see?"

"Sure," Mercedes grinned and handed the hand mirror to him.

Kurt gasped when he saw his face in the mirror. Sure, you could still see the scars on his face, but only lightly. And all his tattoo's where gone. Really gone. He studied his face in detail before glancing up at Mercedes again, "you did a wonder full job girl."

"Don't thank me; thank your boyfriend who bought you all the expensive products. I just applied them," Mercedes grinned and pulled him in a quick hug, "I know someone else who's dying to see you as well."

Kurt smiled and ducked his head, "Blaine?" he said in an unsure voice.

Blaine, who had been banned and was waiting in the kitchen walked in. he gasped, "Kurt."

Kurt smiled watery at Blaine, "look, we match,"

Blaine laughed and looked down at his simple white button up shirt and black jeans. Glancing up at Kurt again, seeing him standing in front of him with black skinny jeans, a white shirt (designer, no doubt in Blaine's mind) a vest over that and a thin scarf draped around his shoulders he smiled, "but you look so much better."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine, "thank you."

Blaine grinned at him and took his hand, kissing his knuckles, "this is just the beginning."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Blaine checked his watch, "but we have to leave if we want to get there on time."

"Okay," Kurt smiled at Mercedes, "thanks again boo."

"Go have fun," she smiled at both of them.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "we will."

Kurt nodded in agreement and called, "Carole, we're leaving."

"Okay honey," she suddenly appeared in the living room and pulled Kurt in a hug, "be safe, okay."

"Okay," Kurt smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh wait," she coed, "let me get a photo of the two of you first."

"No I," Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence. He usually refused any photo's because he didn't want to see his own face. But now, he really wanted one great picture of him and Blaine, "okay," he smiled when Carole appeared again with a camera and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Come on babe," Blaine was balancing on the heel of his feet after Carole had taken a dozen of pictures, "we have to get going."

"Be safe," Carole yelled after them.

"Okay, okay," Kurt smiled and followed Blaine outside, "could you please tell me where we're going?"

"No," Blaine smiled.

"Please," Kurt pouted.

"No,"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Just get in the car," Blaine pressed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before getting in the car himself and backing out of the drive way.

It had taken 30 minutes for Kurt to stop whining about where they were going and just let Blaine drive.

An hour before Kurt had started again, but this time asking how far they still had to go.

An hour and a half before Kurt had given up and slumped in his seat, deciding to just shut up the rest of the drive.

And nearly two hours before he exclaimed, "Why the hell are we at Dayton?"

Blaine smiled and parked his car, pulling Kurt out and entering the nearest McDonalds.

"Blaine, I sincerely hope you didn't drive me all this way to go and eat in a fast food restaurant."Kurt bitched. He hated fast-food. Blaine could have at least taken him to a proper place if he had driven all this way and went to all the trouble with the makeup. Besides, both of them were way overdressed for a stupid fast food restaurant.

"Don't worry," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a soft squeeze, "I know you hate fast-food. But we have to get a quick dinner, or else we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Kurt sighed as Blaine pushed him on a chair and went to order their dinner. He looked around self-consciously and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He hated fast-food, and he hated public places. Blaine better is having a very good reason to bring him here. He was lucky he loved the boy, otherwise he would have never let him take him out.

Woah, back up. Love? Kurt bit his lips as he realized, yes, he did love Blaine. He sighed softly and let his head fall in his hands. He could hardly tell him know, could he. What if Blaine actually said it back? That would make everything so much more complicated.

"Here," Blaine dropped a salad and some fries on front of Kurt, "if you eat this up nicely, I'll tell you where we're going."

Kurt looked up at the boy grinning in front of him and sighed. Realizing Blaine would probably say it back if he told him. He would just have to shut his mouth about his feelings, and make sure Blaine did the same.

Blaine frowned when Kurt ate his whole meal without saying a single word. He hadn't shut up the whole ride here, "babe is something wrong?" Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, "did I do something wrong? I mean, I know you don't like this. But we honestly don't have time for a proper restaurant if we want to make the show on time and-"

Kurt cut him off, "Show?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded shyly, "I got us tickets for wicked."

Kurt, who had just put a fry in his mouth, coughed loudly and stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed, "you serious?"

"Yes," Blaine grinned, "I found out one of the tour stops was Dayton, which is a reasonable distance. And it happened to work out lovely with our anniversary. So I bought us two tickets and then spend the next two months convincing your dad to let me take you."

"You bought the tickets over two months ago?" Kurt blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, I figured that I would have to buy them quick if I wanted good seats. "we're on row 20, which isn't totally in the front, but still pretty good I think."

"Blaine shut up,"

"What?" Blaine looked confused for a moment.

"Just shut up," Kurt repeated, "because you're wonderful, and if you talk any more I'm gonna start crying. And I really don't want to mess this up," he gestured to his face and bit his bottom lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Okay," Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, "but as I said, we don't have much time, we should get going."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand tightly, "oh I get it now," he said looking around the McDonalds.

"You remember?" Blaine smiled at Kurt when they walked outside.

"How could I forget?"

"_I love musicals," Kurt exclaimed, "it's my life's purpose to see wicked on Broadway at least once."_

"_I've never been to Broadway, sounds great though," Blaine responded, "we'll do it someday."_

"_What?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, "we barely know each other for a week._

"_So," Blaine shrugged and smiled, "just imagine it for a moment. One day, in the future, we'll go see wicked. We'll go eat crappy fast food before it,"_

"_I hate fast-food," Kurt retorted._

"_You can get a McSalad then," Blaine smiled, "and then we'll go see wicked."_

"_And afterwards we'll wait for the actors to leave the building to get my program signed,"_

"_That I bought for you, because I like to do those things on dates, buy you stuff,"_

_Kurt's smile widened, "and then we'll walk over Broadway, hand in hand."_

"_yeah, because it's New York, no one cares we're gay," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "and I'll get one of those giant hotdogs, and force you to taste it."_

"_I'll hate it," Kurt chuckled, "but I'll take a bite anyway," he turned his head and gasps when he sees Blaine staring at him with wide eyes, irises almost entirely black._

"_And then I'll kiss you. Right in the middle of times square. Like in all those silly romantic movies," he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's who gasped but kissed him back fiercely. His hand cupping Blaine's cheek._

"I know it's no Broadway," Blaine said softly, "but I hope I will get to take you to Broadway someday."

"Blaine," Kurt felt his heart tighten, he loved this boy so much, "it's perfect," he kissed him fiercely, hoping to transfer at least some of his feelings in that kiss.

Blaine broke the kiss gasping, "come on, I still have to buy you that program before the show starts."

…

**Mercedes Anderson**: aw I'm glad. I find her very difficult to write actually.

**Lilice-san**: you mean, like him dying? Who knows :)

**Ittlebitz: **haha, no problem. I'm just glad you're still reading it :D

**Canadian-23**: I understand. I work in a nursing home, and this period is crazy as well. I'm looking forward to your update though!

**ForgottenPulse:** ah yes, Will Kurt die? Or not… haha, I like the tension :D

**GaaraLover1298:** still not 100%, but I'm getting there. And yes, I wish they would do it on the show. Just give each other a nickname or smt. That would be too cute.

So, 4 more chapters to go :) I hope you're still enjoying it.

**PREVIEW:** _"Well, you make me happy," Kurt grinned, "be prepared to have a hyper talking boy in the car ride back home."_

"_Oh," Blaine ducked his head and blushed._

"_Where not going home?"_

xoxo


	18. Igotusahotelroom

**HEY you guys.**

**DARREN DEBUTED ON BROADWAY!  
>And he did fantastic…<strong>

**I couldn't be prouder!**

**If you've seen him, or if you're going to see him in the coming day/weeks. Please tell me ALL about it…**

**I really wish I could go… if only I had the money…**

**Anyways, next chapter.**

**WARNING: Smut alert, BottomBlaine**

**For all the reactions that I can already feel coming my way. Yes I made Blaine a bottom here. I don't have any preference. (I mean, I have KurtBottom in my other story) But this just seemed to fit the story. I'm sorry if you don't like it. But that's the way it is, and I'm not going to change it.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 17

"So, you liked it?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, who was practically skipping.

"You're kidding right?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, "I loved it." He bit his lip and mentally added, I love you.

"Good," Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I can't believe we actually got autographs from Glinda and Elphaba," Kurt was beaming. He looked so carefree and happy. Blaine wished he could be like this every day.

"What?" Kurt looked at him with a curious smile.

"I just like to see you happy," Blaine smiled.

"Well, you make me happy," Kurt grinned, "be prepared to have a hyper talking boy in the car ride back home."

"Oh," Blaine ducked his head and blushed.

"Where not going home?"

"No," Blaine mumbled, "that's the reason it was so hard to convince your dad."

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled curiously.

"I, err…" Blaine got beat red, "Igotusahotelroom."

"You what?" Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine with an open mouth.

"I got us a hotel room?" Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Kurt unsure, "I don't want to do anything or so. I just didn't want to ride the whole way back tonight and yeah…" he trailed off.

"You don't want to do anything?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Err, well I do, but not if you don't," Blaine stuttered, "I mean, only if you're comfortable and I don't want to force you or anything and-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his own.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against his boyfriends lips.

"Yes?"

"I really want to make love with you tonight,"

"You do?" Blaine's eyes widened and he pulled back to look in Kurt's eyes.

"If you're okay with it," Kurt answered.

Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, so where is this hotel of yours?"

…

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine fidgeting with the hotel room card. His hands were trembling.

"Blaine,"

"Yes?" the card slipped in and the door unlocked.

"If you don't want to do this, that's okay," Kurt bit his lip. He really wanted this, but only if Blaine was comfortable.

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, "I want to, I'm just nervous."

Kurt frowned.

"A good nervous, I promise,"

"Okay," Kurt pressed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, who sighed against him, and took a look around the room, "two beds?" he questioned.

"Yeah, otherwise your dad wouldn't let me take you," Blaine shrugged, "he was afraid I'd force myself on you or something."

Blaine's blush was still apparent on his cheeks.

"Like you'd have to force yourself upon me," Kurt grinned.

Blaine blushed but couldn't help but smile.

"So," Kurt sat down on the bed closest to the window, "you all right?"

Blaine nodded, "I've never done this before."

"Me neither Blaine, you know that."

Blaine bit his lip and looked at him.

"I'm really glad you'll be my first," Kurt smiled and extracted his hands towards Blaine who took them, "you should relax first."

Blaine nodded and cocked his head sideward, "shower?"

Kurt bit his lip and touches his face with one hand, "It'll come off."

Blaine shrugged in response and pulled Kurt to his feet, "I didn't make Mercedes do this so I could feel comfortable around you. I did it so you would feel free to enjoy your evening. I like you just as much without the makeup."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine close, "shower it is."

Blaine put his glasses on the nightstand and lead Kurt towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let go of Kurt's hand and stripped of his shirt and pants, seeing Kurt do the same. When they were both standing in their underwear Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, "this is ridiculous; we've seen each other naked before."

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "but never this conscious, it was always in the heat of the moment. This is more…" he trailed of, not sure what to say.

"Intimate?"

Blaine nodded and bit his lip. He took a deep breath and pulled of his boxers.

Kurt copied his action, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Blaine was already half hard, just like himself.

"So," Kurt extended his hand to Blaine, "shower?"

Blaine grabbed it and both of them stepped under the hot water.

Blaine close his eyes and let the hot water hit his back, relaxing him instantly. He didn't need to be scared this was Kurt. Kurt who had showed everything he hated of himself to Blaine. Kurt who he loved. Blaine smiled when, the realization hit him. He loved Kurt. And tonight he was going to show him just how much.

He looked up and Kurt and saw the water washing the makeup away. Kurt bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself in a protective way. Blaine pried them away and pulled Kurt close, pressing their body's flush together. Water falling around them, but all they could see was each other. He grabbed the wash cloth and gently washed the last traces of makeup from Kurt's face. The boy in questioned leaned in to his touch and sighed against his lips, when he threw the wash cloth away carelessly and connected their lips.

Blaine opened his mouth and sucked Kurt's tongue in his own. Letting his hand trace over Kurt's backside.

"Kurt," he gasped.

"Yes?" the slightly taller boy looked him in the eye before attacking his face again.

"You remember when we talked about this?" water was still pouring over them.

Kurt nodded and pressed light kisses in Blaine's neck.

"I still want that," Blaine mumbled, one of his hands tangling in Kurt's hair, "I want you inside of me."

Kurt pulled back slightly and let one of his hand trace towards Blaine's backside, caressing the bump of his ass and ghosting over his hole. Blaine closed his eyes and gasped at the feeling.

"You sure?" Kurt questioned, his finger tracing soft circles around Blaine's opening, which fluttered at the touch.

"Yes," Blaine nodded and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, groaning deeply when Kurt put a slight pressure on it with one finger. He rolled his hips against Kurt's, groaning again when their erections brushed.

"Please tell me you have lube with you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's curls.

Blaine nodded, "in my bag."

"You really planned this, didn't you?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine blushed, "just wanted to make sure," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you did," Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and forced him to look up so he could kiss him.

Their mouths clashed together and opened instantly. Blaine traced Kurt's teeth with his tongue before pulling back gasping loudly, "bed?"

Kurt nodded and shut the shower off. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Blaine and one around himself. Blaine protested and pulled Kurt close to him again, letting the towel drop to the floor and forcing Kurt to do the same. Their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues met again. It was a hard kiss. Nothing soft like the ones they shared before. This was pure need. Pure lust.

Blaine wanted Kurt, and he wanted him now. He pushed him slightly, so Kurt was walking backwards to the bed. He chuckled when Kurt's legs collided with the bed and he pulled Blaine on top of him. Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's and was immediately rewarded with a deep groan.

"Blaine, baby," Kurt gasped when Blaine rolled his hips again. Blaine grinned and pressed quick kisses amongst Kurt's collar bone, before lifting himself up.

"Blaine?" Kurt whined at the loss of contact but smiled when he returned with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Blaine blushed red again and handed them to Kurt, "you don't have to use the condom if you don't want to," he mumbled.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at his boyfriend, who sank down in the mattress next to him.

"You can, but you don't have to."

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head, "I really want to feel you," Kurt smiled at his confession, "but only if you feel comfortable. If you think it's gross, you don't have to."

Kurt smiled and threw the condom away carelessly, pressing another kiss against Blaine's lips.

He pulled away and looked down at Blaine, "you know this going to hurt, right?" he questioned, pulling down one of the pillows and gesturing Blaine to lift his back so he could place it under him.

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt, "I trust you."

Kurt chuckled and opened the bottle, pouring some of it on his fingers, "I don't think that will make big difference."

"It will," Blaine looked at him and Kurt smiled in return.

"Maybe it will," he agreed and spread the lube over his fingers, pushing one finger against Blaine's hole who gasped in response, "ready?"

Blaine nodded. His eyes widened when Kurt pushed his finger inside. This wasn't so bad. Different. But it didn't hurt. Not really.

"Okay?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with his other hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

"It's fine," Blaine responded smiling, "it doesn't really hurt," he gasped when Kurt started to move his finger slightly, "just different. Good different."

Kurt smiled and stared at his own hand, his finger moving around inside Blaine. He bit his lip slightly, feeling his stomach clench. He hadn't expected this, but it looked hot.

"Another one?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked at him and gasped when he saw Kurt's eyes. They were darker than he's ever seen them.

Kurt nodded breathlessly and pushed his middle finger in alongside the other, but kept moving them. Twisting them around, and crooking them.

Blaine knew what he was trying to. He was looking for Blaine's prostate. That one place inside him that was supposed to make it all that much better.

He had no idea what to expect. He thought this was already pretty amazing, just being connected with Kurt. Giving himself to the boy he loved, completely.

He gasped loudly when Kurt pushed a third finger inside of him. It started to sting.

"You still okay?" Kurt asked, eyes still trained on where his fingers entered Blaine's body.

Blaine nodded, "it just hurts a bit now," Kurt stilled his movements, "no no, go on," Blaine protested, "I like it," he blushed, "the fact that you're in me."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to press their lips together, "I like it too."

Blaine gasped in Kurt's mouth and pulled him closely, hip hips shooting up at their own accord. With leaning over, Kurt had slightly changed the angle of his hand and brushed against Blaine's prostate accidentally.

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine surprised, "is that…" he pushed against the same spot and was rewarded with a whiny moan.

"Ku-urt," Blaine gasped, "oh so good," he pushed his hips against Kurt to create some more friction.

"Really?" Kurt looked down in wonder.

"Trust me," Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt smiled and captured Blaine's lips softly. Loving how Blaine was trusting slightly against him.

"Kurt," Blaine pleaded, "more."

The latter one pulled back and stilled his fingers, "you mean…" he trailed off.

"I want you in me," Blaine nodded, never looking surer of anything in his life.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath and opened the bottle of lubricant again.

"Let me?" Blaine straightened up and gently took it from his hands and looked at Kurt with a smile. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection.

Kurt took a deep breath at the feeling. His cock had been neglected for while now, and the slightest touch made him loose it.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He broke the contact and gave Kurt one final stroke before settling back down on the bed and opening his legs.

Kurt bit his lip and let one finger trail over Blaine's puckering hole.

"Come here," Blaine gasped and opened his arms, so Kurt could settle himself above him. They just lay like that for a couple seconds, kissing, feeling. Until Blaine started to grow impatient and pushed his erection against Kurt's stomach, "Kurt please, I want you."

Kurt nodded and grabbed the base of his erection, positioning himself. The tip of his cock pushing against Blaine's opening.

"Oh," Blaine gasped and looked at Kurt when he could feel the tip of his erection pressing against him.

Kurt stared back at him, irises dark and wide. Blaine put on of his hands on Kurt's cheek and rubbed his thumb over his jaw, "please Kurt, I'm ready."

"Okay," Kurt swallowed and started to push his hips slightly forward, pushing against Blaine's ring of muscles.

Blaine gasped when he felt his boyfriend pushing inside him. He didn't break the eye contact, not once, but kept staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was gasping above him. And Blaine smiled; he could feel him slipping in further, deeper. It felt amazing. Sure it stung a little, but merely the thought of being this close with Kurt, was enough to make him forget about that.

When Kurt stilled, Blaine looked confused for a minute before realizing, "you're all the way in."

Kurt stared at him, sweat dripping down his scalp, and he gave a single nod.

A smile formed on Blaine's lips, and he squeezed his muscles together experimenting.

"Oh," Kurt gasped and fell for over, pressing deeper into Blaine, "don't," he groaned in Blaine's neck, "don't do that."

"Not good?" Blaine responded.

"Too good," Kurt moaned in Blaine's neck, "it doesn't hurt?"

Blaine shook his head, and trailed his hand downwards, feeling where Kurt entered him.

"It stings a bit here," he confessed, "but inside, it feels so good."

"Could you maybe, move," Blaine murmured, and he felt Kurt nod against his neck.

Blaine gasped when he felt Kurt lifting his hips, so he slipped out slightly and pushed back in.

"Yes," Blaine turned his head so he could press chaste kisses against Kurt's lips, "so good," he mumbled between gasps.

Kurt was leaning on his elbows now, and pushing steadily in and out of Blaine. One of Blaine's hand tangled itself in Kurt's hair so he could keep Kurt close to him.

"Just a little more," Blaine whined against Kurt's lips, pushing his hips up. He moaned when his erection was trapped between their belly's, causing an amazing friction.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped in Blaine's mouth, "you feel so good," he closed his eyes and repeated, "so good."

"More," Blaine replied, and he threw one of his leg around Kurt's waist, so he pulled his boyfriend in deeper while pushing his hips up, "ye-e-es," he groaned, "there."

Kurt could Blaine feel clenching around him when he brushed against his prostate.

He dropped his head in Blaine's neck. Before he tried to be careful, not wanting to hurt Blaine. But when he saw the boy lying beneath him like this. Groaning, losing all his control. He lost it himself

Instinct took over and his hips just moved on their own accord, pressing deeper, harder. And Blaine loved it. He pressed his leg harder around Kurt's middle. Pressed his hips up further.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, "so close."

Kurt nodded in response, and wrapped a hand around Blaine's erection which had been digging in his stomach the whole time. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his thumb pressing against the slit.

"Yes, Ku-urt," Blaine's hips started to move more erratically. Pushing up against Kurt's hand and then pushing down on his cock. Not quite sure what he liked more.

Probably Kurt's cock he decided when Kurt pushed into him rather harshly, sending stars across his vision, "oh Kurt, ye-es," he groaned deeply.

Kurt captured his lips and slammed into him again, hard.

The heat that had been pooling in Blaine's stomach since the shower, exploded. His hands pulled at Kurt's hair and he moaned hard in Kurt's mouth. His hole clenched tightly around Kurt when he came.

Nothing made sense anymore to Blaine, all he could see, think, feel, was Kurt. Above him, around him, in him. It was probably the best feeling he ever had.

His eyes flew open when he felt something inside him. Something warm, "Blai-aine," Kurt was groaning his name in his mouth. And collapsed on top of him a couple seconds later.

Blaine was trying to catch his breath, his hole still fluttering and clenching around Kurt's erection, milking the last drops out of him.

He pouted slightly when Kurt pulled out of him.

"No," He whined.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips, "sorry babe. I have to clean you up though."

Blaine merely shook his head and tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulders, "stay."

"just a little bit," Kurt replied. His fingers trailed over Blaine's stomach, where white stains of cum where drying up.

He picked some on his finger and brought it to his mouth, giving it a curious lick.

"God Kurt," Blaine hid his head in Kurt's shoulder, blushing.

"I'm just curious," Kurt replied before shrugging, "it's okay."

Blaine smiled against his neck.

"Was it okay for you?" Kurt questioned, his fingers finding their way to Blaine's opening again. He could feel how open Blaine was and, and the cum dripping out of him, "doesn't it hurt?"

"No, not yet" Blaine pouted, "but it feels empty now."

Kurt smiled and pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips before pulling back.

"Noo," Blaine pulled Kurt back.

"I'll be right back baby," Kurt murmured against him, "I just want to make sure you're okay tomorrow as well."

Blaine pouted but let go of Kurt, who was back in the blink of an eye with a warm wash cloth. First he cleaned Blaine's cum of his stomach, and then his own around Blaine's hole. He gasped when he saw Blaine fluttering open at his touch.

"If I wasn't so tired," Blaine mumbled, "I'd want you again right now."

Kurt smiled and threw the wash cloth aside, cuddling up to Blaine, "there's no rush babe," he whispered against his ear, "We have all the time in the world."

Blaine nodded drowsily and entangled his legs with Kurt's, pressing himself as close to his boyfriend as he could, "forever."

Kurt swallowed heavily; letting the words sink in, hit him. Because it was true, that was what he wanted. Forever with Blaine. And that's exactly what he couldn't have.

…

Ah, a little angst at the end. Don't hate me, kay?

**Iamunleashed:** aw, thank you. And it is fair, it means you get to read all the adorable Klaine stuff I write :D haha

**Mercedes Anderson**: have you seen wicked? I'm going to watch it in April (on broadway!) and I can't wait. So exited for it!

**Lilice-san**: haha, I'm not gonna tell. But I will tell you that the next couple of chapters have a lot of angst in them :)

**DarrenCriss fangirl gleek**: autocorrect sucks sometimes :) and yes, wicked! As I said in the review above. I'm going to see it in April, and I'm so psyched about it ^^ and well, bad thing happen every now and then… just know I love Klaine ;)

**RIPJames SiriusLupin true Marauder:** no, still 3 to go + an epilogue ;) no worries. And after that, you can still read my daddyKurt story ;)

**Picture of people**: well, that's a thought. Imagine if I could get paid for doing this xD amazing. I would never stop writing :)

**Janice93:** yup, he's a sweetheart

**ForgottenPulse**: actually, I wrote these last two chapters right after I wrote the Broadway part in the beginning. So I always knew that this was where it was heading ;) I just had to write all the stuff in between

**Canadian-23:** thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)

**PREVIEW:** _"Where's Hummel?" Santana questioned when she sat next to Blaine, "I need to talk to him."_

"_I don't know," Blaine bit his lip, hoping Kurt would still show up._

_But he didn't._

_And Blaine was worried sick. _


	19. Where's Hummel?

**Hms, apparently, me bitching about how it's my decision to make Blaine a bottom worked. Yeey :)**

**Thanks for being awesome! **

**Important note****: I have a question. Would anyone mind if I took down my CrissColfer one-shot? Because, honestly, it makes me a bit uncomfortable. It was a promt for the 50****th**** reviewer from my other story, and I wrote it to challenge myself (to see if I could do it), and I'm really happy with the response it's gotten and how it turned out. But then I go on tumblr, and read about people that saw Darren and Mia. And I just feel uncomfortable with it… because, sheez, he has a girlfriend… so I'm probably taking it down. If anyone feels particularly fond of it, just pm me, and I'll gladly send it to you…**

**Alrighty, on with the story!**

**I know it gets a bit confusing here, with Kurt's sudden change of behavior, but it's all explained in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 18

"Kurt?" Blaine hurried down the hallway, following his boyfriend, "hey wait up!"

"What?" Kurt turned around harshly, making Blaine take a step back.

"I just wanted to walk you to class?" he answered softly.

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself to class, thank you very much," Kurt retorted, before turning around and walking away.

Blaine was flabbergasted. Everything had been so wonderful this weekend. After they had gotten back home Saturday, they were practically inseparable. He had hung around the rest of the day at Kurt's house, just so they could be together. And saying goodbye that evening had been harder than ever, just because he knew they couldn't spend the next day together, because Blaine had promised to help his dad.

He had been slightly surprised that Kurt hadn't texted him at all on Sunday, but shrugged it off. He was probably busy with something.

He was however, very disappointed when he hadn't found Kurt that morning, to say hello, and maybe kiss him before the school started to fill.

He felt a pang at his heart when he saw Kurt walking away without even looking back. He had thought that after this weekend, everything would be different. That Kurt would somehow be okay with showing some more affection in public. But apparently he was wrong. He'd just have to accept it, Kurt didn't like showing affection in public. At least they'd eat lunch together.

But of course that didn't happen either. In fact, Kurt seemed to avoid him the whole day.  
>So when glee rolled around, Blaine was practically craning his neck to catch his boyfriend walking in the choir room.<p>

"Where's Hummel?" Santana questioned when she sat next to Blaine.

"I don't know," Blaine bit his lip, hoping Kurt would still show up.

But he didn't.

And Blaine was worried sick.

After ten minutes, he decided to skip glee, it wasn't like anything interesting was happening anyway, to go and find Kurt.

He was slightly surprised to see his boyfriend waiting in his car in the parking lot, probably waiting for Finn. But happy he couldn't run away this time at least.

"Kurt?" He ticked on the window to catch his attention.

"What?" the door opened and Kurt got out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Blaine's voice quivered, "you've been avoiding me all day."

"Oh my god Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "don't be overdramatic. I'm not attached to your hip."

"But," Blaine's face fell, "I thought that maybe, after this weekend," he trailed of.

"What?" Kurt replied harshly, "I'd be all over you, proclaiming my undying love for you through all of the school?" he gasped for breath and started coughing loudly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm fine," the latter replied, "shrugging him off.

"Kurt," Blaine sounded insecure, "are you mad because of what happened Friday night?"

Kurt bit his lip and turned his head away.

"You are," Blaine answered softly, "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it. I thought you were ready."

Kurt still refused to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine's voice quivered, "I don't want you to feel bad about it. I thought it was amazing. The best day of my life actually. But if you hated it," he swallowed heavily, "don't hate me? Please?" his voice broke, "I don't want you to hate me Kurt, I lo-"

"DON'T," Kurt turned around harshly, silencing Blaine.

"What?" Blaine was practically sobbing by now.

"Don't say that."

"What?" Blaine frowned, "That I lo-"

"NO," Kurt interrupted him again, "I don't want you to say those words."

"But it's true," Blaine replied.

Kurt shook his head, "don't Blaine."

"Are you," Blaine swallowed heavily, "are you actually breaking up with me?"

"Just, let it be Blaine," Kurt sighed, "there's no future for us anyway," he turned his head and coughed again.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine pleaded, he couldn't care less if he was begging, "I don't care what you look like Kurt. I don't care what people say about us. I want to be with you."

"Just leave Blaine," Kurt got back in his car, "tell Finn to find a ride home."

"Kurt please," Blaine was getting desperate, "don't do this."

"Goodbye Blaine."

…

The rest of the week flew by in a haze. Blaine came to school, but barely paid any attention to his classes.

It didn't matter anyway, there were only two weeks left before exams, and then they would graduate. Blaine had imagined his graduation as something that would make him somewhat nostalgic, but happy at the same time. Because it meant leaving Ohio behind, and finally living in the real world. Going to college out of state, preferably with Kurt by his side.

But now, he was just dreading it. Because it meant he probably wouldn't see Kurt ever again. At least now, he still saw glimpses of the other boy in the halls.

He sighed when it was time for lunch, and he sat between the new directions at the courtyard. Kurt was sitting somewhere in the back, like he had for the last couple days.

"Is Kurt still ignoring us?" Rachel quipped.

"Shut it Berry," Santana spoke up, "we don't want to make Blaine feel any worse then he all ready is."

"But I feel so bad for him," the tiny brunette replied.

Blaine sighed and grabbed his book from his bag, 'the hobbit'. He had already read it numerous times, so it was perfect to pretend to be reading, while he was actually, quiet pathetically, staring at Kurt.

"HELLO MCKINLEY," a voice suddenly boomed from the top of the stairs, "we're the Dalton academy Warblers, and we're here for an impromptu performance for one of our members, who has his eyes set on one of your residents."

Blaine's head flew up and he shrunk down in his seat while watching the warblers gather on the top of the stairs.

"Blaine Anderson," the voice continued, "this is for you, so you can see what you can have!"

Sebastian stepped forward, and sat down at the top of the stairs, while the guys gathered around him.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Sebastian, looking so down in the dumps," someone started while pointing at the boy in question.

"Every guy here'd love to be you, Sebastian, even when taking your lumps!" another one continued, sitting next to him with his hands thrown over Sebastian's shoulders.

"There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why," a third one bolted out, before they all started singing together

"No one's slick as Sebastian, no one's quick as Sebastian. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Sebastian. For there's no man in town half as manly,"

"Perfect, a pure paragon," a higher voice sounded above them, "You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"

"No one's been like Sebastian, a king pin like Sebastian. No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sebastian!" the first guy that had started singing was jumping around him, and pulled Sebastian to his feet.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating," Sebastian replied.

"My what a guy, that Sebastian!" they all sang.

Blaine had never wanted to disappear more in his life. He glanced around, and caught Kurt's eye, who looked away immediately.

The warblers stepped down the stairs in union, while singing, "No one fights like Sebastian, douses lights like Sebastian. In a wrestling match nobody bites like Sebastian. For there's no one as burly and brawny."

"As you see I've got biceps to spare," Sebastian grinned and followed them down.

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny,"

"And every last inch of me's covered with hair," Sebastian winked at Blaine. Making the latter even more self-conscious. Half the school was staring at him. He hated it.

"No one hits like Sebastian, matches wits like Sebastian. In a spitting match nobody spits like Sebastian!"

"I'm especially good at expectorating," Sebastian jumped down the last stairs.

"Ten points for Sebastian!" all of the warblers were down now.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large," Sebastian jumped on the nearest pick nick table, "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"No one shoots like Sebastian, makes those beauts like Sebastian. Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sebastian," the warblers were gathering around the table.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating," Sebastian sang loudly.

"My what a guy, that Sebastian!" the warblers finished in unison.

"So," Sebastian strutted towards Blaine, who was trying to disappear in the ground below him, "what did you think Blainers? I heard you and the beast broke up, so I had to take my shot."

"Just leave Sebastian," Blaine murmured.

"Aw come on," Sebastian wriggled himself next to Blaine with a smug grin, "why be so upset about that beast when you could have me?"

"He's no beast," Blaine huffed.

"Have you seen him?" Sebastian commented dryly.

"I don't care," Blaine.

"You have to admit I'm a catch," the warbler slung his arm around Blaine, "I would make it worth your while."

"GOD SEBASTIAN," Blaine exploded jumped from his chair, "don't you get it? I LOVE Kurt. I'd never even consider dating you, because I am already in love, okay?" he glanced around, trying to find Kurt. Only to discover the boy in question had all ready left, making his heart break all over again.

…

**Janice93:** Ah yes, where is Kurt :D what's wrong with him? Don't we all wonder? :D

**Canadian-23:** thank you :D I'm glad you liked it!

**Wicked Rock Star**: well, who knows, I could always change it :D

**Sharion 69**: thank you :) I'm happy you enjoyed it!

**KakeKaKe:** haha, don't worry, here is more ;)

**Midnightrose1217:** there is angst at the end, and in this chapter, and in the next, because my beta and friend was telling me to write angst :D haha. And well, I needed to shake things up a little ;)

**RIPJames siriusLupin true marauder**: haha yes, and that story will be going on for quite a while. And no worries, I'm already planning on something new ;) another future KlaineFic, in collab with a friend ;)

**DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek:** ah, yes. I know what you mean! I'm suuuuuuper exited to see wicked (and like, on Broadway! That's like, a dream come true!). actually, I might see it twice this year. Because they're doing a dutch version of wicked in the Netherlands this year. And I might drive there this summer to go and see it. (it's like a 3hour drive, so it isn't too bad)  
>I'm sure you'll get the opportunity to see wicked as well!<p>

**GaaraLover1298:** aw, no problem. You are totally forgiven ;)

**DeeDeeloris:** haha, I'm glad you liked it.  
>Oh, you got to see Darren on H2$; I am SO jealous (in a good way ;) ) did you get your playbill signed? Miii, I'm so excited for you! haha… and Joe Moses as well :D so cool. I really wish I could go to New York to see him. But oh well… I'm still hoping Nick Jonas will break his foot or smt, and Darren can go and replace him in August (I know, I'm awfull..)<p>

**Preview:** _"Kurt texted me that he'd gone home because he was sick," Finn frowned, "Kurt never gets sick. And he would rather die than miss school. The only time he ever missed school was back when…, well you know."_

"_Kurt's sick?" Blaine's eyes widened._

"_Uh yeah?" Finn looked confused at Blaine, who turned around and was already hurrying down the hall, "Does this mean I'll have to ask Puck?"_


	20. Shouldn't you be with Sebastian?

Only one chapter left you guys… if you want, I can upload it on Saturday instead of next week? And then the epilogue on Sunday? Or do you guys prefer to keep up the regular schedule?

Let me know!

CHAPTER 19

Kurt walked away furiously. He knew it was his fault. After all, he had send Sebastian that anonymous mail, telling him that Blaine was available. But that didn't mean he had to stand there and watch Blaine fall in someone else's arms.

That would kill him. He erupted in a coughing fit and grimaced at his own thoughts. It would kill him, how ironic. He pushed up the sleeve of his dress shirt and glanced at the tree on his arm. Still a few leaves left. He sank to the floor and closed his eyes. He was pretty sure about what it meant. Even if Santana wasn't sure herself.

_Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shirt. He had subtly borrowed it from the boy in question yesterday morning when they had packed their stuff. If he couldn't have the real thing with him at night, this was probably the next best thing._

_He loved Blaine. He was sure of it. And it was the first thing he was going to tell him tomorrow morning. Curse or no curse. He had been so afraid of his feelings. Afraid Blaine wouldn't want to be with him. Afraid Blaine was going to leave him after all. But he just needed to take the chance. Because he loved Blaine, and he wanted to be with him, forever._

_The bell rang and Kurt hopped of his bed and jogged down the stairs._

"_Hey," _

_Kurt frowned at the girl standing in front of him, "hi?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Um, yeah, I guess," Kurt stepped back to let her in._

"_Can we talk somewhere?" _

"_Follow me," Kurt took the stairs and lead them to his room. He grabbed Blaine's shirt from his bed and gestured to Santana to sit down._

_With a smile on his face he put the shirt in his closet, before he turned around._

"_Can I see your arm?" Santana asked softly._

_Odd question, but Kurt shrugged and pushed his sleeve up._

_She inhaled sharply while her fingers trailed over the design, "it changed."_

"_Yeah," Kurt sat down next to her, "it's always changing. It has to do with the length of the curse, right?"_

_Santana bit her lip._

"_Right?" Kurt repeated._

"_I talked to my grandma," she started softly._

"_And?" Kurt was eager, maybe there was a way to break the curse._

"_I'm sorry Kurt," tears slipped from her eyes._

"_What?" _

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear," she was full out sobbing by now._

"_Santana, please, what did your grandmother say?" Kurt was getting frantic at the girls reaction._

"_I talked to her, said I used one of her old spell books that were lying at our attic," she took a deep breath to calm down, "I wanted to ask for her help, ask her how to undo the spell. But she freaked out on me. She sad," she hiccupped again, "that those were books filled with black magic. That I should never use them. That no good could come from the spell. Only…," she bit her lip._

"_Only what?" Kurt urged."_

_The next word was said so soft, it could barely be heard, but Kurt caught it, "dead." _

"_Dead," Kurt repeated._

"_I don't know Kurt. She was angry, she cut me off. I tried to find the spell again and see if there was anything I could do. But I don't understand it. It's all in Latin."_

"_Dead," Kurt repeated again, "so when the tree dies, I die as well?" he sounded surprisingly calm._

"_I don't know Kurt. I don't know if she meant it, or she was just trying to scare me. I don't know."_

He closed his eyes and tried to gather his strength. Maybe he should just go home. What was the point in being here anyway. At home, at least he would be in peace. He could curl up in Blaine's shirt, and pretend they were still together. Pretend he hadn't broken Blaine's heart. Pretend they were back at Dayton, and Blaine was curled up next to him.

…

"Hey dude," Finn nudged Blaine, "could you maybe give me a ride home after school?"

"Sure, why?" Blaine turned around.

"Kurt texted me that he'd gone home because he was sick," Finn frowned, "Kurt never gets sick. And he would rather die than miss school. The only time he ever missed school was back when, well you know."

"Kurt's sick?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah?" Finn looked confused at Blaine, who turned around and was already hurrying down the hall, "Does this mean I'll have to ask Puck?"

Blaine ignored Finn's shouts; his head occupied with Kurt. He was sick. The boy he loved was sick, at home. He needed to see him. Needed to make sure he was okay.

He practically ran to his car and speeded of towards the Hummel-Hudson residence. Once he pulled up the drive way, he was out of his car before you could blink.

"Blaine?" Burt frowned at the young men who had been ringing his door bell like a mad man.

"I," Blaine tried to catch his breath, "Finn said… Is Kurt okay?"

"Uh, not really," Burt scrunched his face, "he came home earlier, saying he didn't feel well. He went to his room, but the coughing only seems to get worse. But he refuses to go to see a doctor with me."

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, you know the way,"

Blaine was already running up the stairs before Burt had finished his sentence.

"KURT," he busted in said boy's room, and felt his heart nearly break at the sight of him.

Kurt was curled up on his side, in a fetus position, coughing loudly in his fist.

"Blaine?" he croaked, only to get another coughing fit.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine fell down on his knees next to the bed, "are you okay? You should see a doctor sweetheart."

Kurt shook his head slightly, "not necessary."

"Kurt you're practically coughing up your longs. Please baby, come to a doctor with me," Blaine stroke his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be with Sebastian?" Kurt said hoarsely between coughs.

"What?" Blaine furrowed his brow, "no! Why?"

"Courtyard," Kurt managed to spit out.

"Oh that," Blaine shook his head, "I don't want to be with Sebastian Kurt, I don't love him. You know that."

Kurt shook his head, "don't day it Blaine."

"Why not," Blaine was still caressing Kurt's face, "it's true."

Kurt closed his eyes, "I'm dying."

"What?" Blaine almost laughed, "don't be dramatic, honey. We'll get you to a doctor. He'll give you some pills to fix you up."

Kurt closed his eyes and held out his arm to Blaine, "you see that?"

"The tree?" Blaine nodded, "it keeps changing."

"It's the curse," Kurt explained hoarsely.

Blaine frowned and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"And once it's dead, I'll be dead as well."

Blaine blinked.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt whispered hoarsely, "I didn't know until Sunday."

"So that's why you acted the way you did on Monday," Blaine reasoned, "not because of what we did. But because of this."

Kurt nodded, "I wanted to make it easier for you."

"So you let Sebastian know that we broke up."

Kurt nodded again, "I wanted you to be happy."

Blaine stood back up, "he'd never make me happy," he replied, before fleeing the room.

Kurt curled back up in a ball. It hurt, seeing Blaine run away from him. Part of him wanted Blaine to hold him, reassure him it would be okay. That they would figure something out. But the other part of him reasoned it was better this way. Blaine could get over him, could find someone. Someone who deserved him. Someone who could share his life. Someone he could marry and have a family with.

Kurt only wished that someone could be him.

…

**Janice93:** now you know :)

**Iamunleashed:** sorry, last chapter of angst though :)

**Canadian-23:** aw, *shoves Kurt trough computer screen* here, give him a hug ;) as long as you return him to Blaine afterwards

**Yaoilover1013:** haha, we all hate and love him at the same time :D thank you!

**Wicked rock star**: haha, Sebastian got it now, he's been publically humiliated, he's gone, don't worry ;)

**GaaraLover 1298: **thank you! well, now you know ;)

**Deedeeloris:** well, I already pm'd you, but I forgot about the playbill. That's so cool. Someone is going to send me a playbill, but it isn't signed though :( but still, it's a playbill form Darren's first Broadway show!

**Preview:** At that moment Blaine's phone started to ring. He frowned. It was nearly 3 a.m.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Blaine?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"_It's Burt."_

xoxo


	21. I love you

**Well, since most of you wanted it early :)**

**I'll post the epilogue tomorrow (it's short, only 500words or smt)**

**But for now, enjoy the last chapter!**

CHAPTER 20

Blaine was pounding on the door as a mad men, when a fierce Latino threw it open. "Oh my god, are you crazy?"

"You need to fix this!" Blaine stormed in the house without as much as a hello.

"Oh." Santana followed him. "I take it you talked to Kurt?"

"Talk to him?" Blaine was furious."He could barely speak. He's fucking dying because of you!"

Santana shrunk at Blaine's harsh words, she had never seen the quiet, shy boy like this.

"I'm sorry," a sob escaped from her lips.

"Don't be sorry, fix it!"

"I would, but I don't know how. All those stupid books are in Latin and I don't understand a word of it," she whispered.

"Then ask your grandmother!" Blaine replied harshly.

"She refuses to talk to me about it." The girl sank on her knees. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with that sort of stuff."

What sort of stuff?" Blaine questioned. "I thought it came from her?"

"I accidentally used black magic," Santana said barely above a whisper.

Blaine took a deep breath. "You said it was in Latin?"

Santana nodded.

"Show me."

"What?"

"I took two years of Latin at Dalton," Blaine explained. "I might be able to figure it out."

"Wow." The girl sounded impressed. "You're really smart."

"Just get the stupid book, Santana."

"Okay." She got up and left the room. Giving Blaine a moment to collect himself. He was going to fix this. He wasn't going to lose Kurt over this. He might not be able to survive that himself.

"Here"

Blaine grabbed the book and scrunched his face. It had been a while. And Latin wasn't exactly the easiest language.

…

Blaine laughed. "I got it."

"What?" Santana frowned. Her eyes drooping from the sleep deprivation. Both teenagers had spent half the night trying to translate the spell and the instructions with the help of the internet.

"I figured it out."

Her eyes shot open. "How? What do I need to do?"

"Nothing." Blaine smiled.

"Nothing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Blaine repeated. "It says the spell can only be broken if the person who is cursed, finds someone who loves him unconditionally."

Santana frowned.

"I just have to tell him I love him."

"You do?"

"Of course," Blaine scolded.

"Why haven't you told him before then?" She questioned.

"He never let me," Blaine replied. "He was afraid of his feelings."

Santana nodded understandingly. She herself had a lot of trouble accepting her feelings for Brittany at the beginning.

At that moment Blaine's phone started to ring. He frowned. It was nearly 3 a.m.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Blaine?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"_It's Burt."_

"Burt!" Blaine panicked. "Is everything okay? Is there something with Kurt?

"_Yeah," Burt sounded exhausted, "he keeps getting sicker. But he still refuses to see a doctor. He's passing out half of the time, and constantly repeating your name."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Blaine replied without hesitating.

"_Thanks…"_

…

Blaine was pretty sure he had gotten some speeding tickets on the way to Kurt's house. But he really couldn't care less.

He ran right by Burt when the latter opened the door. Storming to Kurt's room.

"Baby." He dropped on his knees next to the bed, cradling Kurt's face. "I'm here."

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah." He presses a kiss against the side of Kurt's face. "I'm here."

"Good." Kurt closed his eyes again, diving into unconsciousness.

"No, no." Blaine shook Kurt. "Don't do this Kurt. Stay with me. I have to tell you something."

Kurt blinked drowsily.

"Can you still understand me?"

"Yeah."

Neither boy noticed Burt, who was standing in the door way. Watching the two boys.

"I figured it out." Blaine grinned. "I went to Santana, and I figured out how to break the curse."

"It's too late," Kurt replied hoarsely, "I'm dying." he shoved his arms towards Blaine. "Only one leave left."

Blaine looked at the tattoo and saw the last leave falling of the tree, tumbling to the ground.

"No," he replied harshly.

Kurt let out a deep breath, and stayed silent.

"No, Kurt." Blaine shook his head firmly. "you're not doing this to me. You should have let me say this weeks ago."

He took a deep breath and swallowed. "I love you."

He blinked when nothing happened.

"I love you," he replied a little louder.

Still nothing. Kurt laid there unmoving.

"No." A sob escape from Blaine's mouth. He pressed his lips against Kurt's harshly. "Don't you dare do this to me. Don't you dare leave me, Kurt. I love you!" He buried his head in Kurt's neck, and repeated as in trance, "I love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_."

Burt gasped softly when a bright light engulfed both Kurt and Blaine. The latter completely obvious to it, with his face still pressed in Kurt's neck. Still repeating the same words. Over and over. "I love you."

"Blaine?" Kurt blinked and lifted his head.

"Kurt?" Blaine's head shot up. "Oh my god." He pressed their lips together desperately. "You're back."

"What happened?" Kurt gasped.

"I love you." Blaine repeated again, tears flowing from his eyes. "I love you!"

"Blaine, I…" Kurt closed his eyes. "I love you as well."

Blaine started smiling through his tears. "I love you. I love you so much. And I'm never gonna let you get away. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you."

"But…" Kurt looked confused. "The curse? I'm dying."

Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt's wrist to show him his arm. The tattoo of the tree was gone. "It's broken."

Kurt blinked slowly, and raised one of his hands to his face. Instead of the familiar scars, he felt nothing but smooth skin. "It's gone?"

Blaine nodded happily.

"How?" Kurt frowned.

"I figured it out." Blaine pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips and pulled him in his arms. "I talked to Santana. She showed me the book. It took me a while. I'm not that fluent in Latin. But I figured it out."

"How did you do it? Break the curse, I mean." Kurt was still in shock. He was free? The curse was really gone?

"I didn't."

"What?"

"You did. Blaine pulled back slightly. "To break the curse, you had to find someone who loved you unconditionally. True love."

Kurt gasped softly. "You."

"Me," Blaine agreed. "I just had to tell you."

Kurt threw his hands around Blaine's neck and burying his head in the latter's neck. "I love you too."

"I know," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sniffed and raised his head slightly. He shot Burt, who was still looking at the two of them a watery smile.

His father grinned and nodded. Before turning around and closing the door.

Kurt sighed and relaxed In Blaine's arms.

"Make love to me again?" he whispered in his boyfriends ear.

Blaine nodded and pressed his lips against Kurt's harshly,

When they lay tangled in each other's arms afterwards, still high on their orgasms, Blaine gazed in Kurt's eyes. "Forever?" he asked, remembering what he had said last time

Kurt smiled and agreed this time. "Forever."

…

**THE END**

**:D no worries, i didn't let Kurt die (as if I could…)**

**Violethillbeautiful:** *hands tissue* no more crying baby, Kurt's alright :)

**Janice93**: well, he wasn't in the hospital… :D I hope you enjoyed it!

**Cgboi05**: aw, thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Canadian-23**: Aw, don't hate Blaine. He only wanted to help… *pats Blaine's head*

**RIPJames Sirius Lupin true Marauder:** Blaine ran away to help :) no more angst! Only a cheesy cheesy epilogue ;)

**Lissa:** haha okay, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Loloce-san:** ö he's not dead… I could never do that xD I even refuse to read stories where either Blaine or Kurt dies because, well. NO. Klaine has to live happily ever after!

**Wicked Rock Star**: hey, I'm sorry, I won't be doing either of those for a while. I know I said I would do a oneshot in the beginning, but I just don't feel like it at the moment. As for another Disney story, who knows, maybe in the future. But at the moment I'm going to focus on my DaddyKurt story. Which is taking a lot of my time.  
>And YAY for happy endings!<p>

**Yaoilover1013**: haha, here is more :) thanks!

**Darrencriss Fangirl Gleek:** no, he doesn't die. I would never be able to write that xD

**Ittlebitz:** *hands tissue* dry your tears, it's all good!

**No preview because, well. It's only an epilogue…**

**I will tell you this though: Too much cheese! Delicious cheese!**

**xx**


	22. Epilogue

**It's over!**

***wails***

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I won't be doing another Disneyesque story in the near future. Sorry.  
>I'm focusing on my other story (it's not just me) for the moment. That one takes a lot of my time to write and work on it. So yeah. Keep an eye out for a one shot that's coming in the near future though (a prompt fic for my 100<strong>**th**** reviewer here. It's a Mike/Kurt story)**

**Thank you so much for all your support and lovely reviews! I love you all!**

EPILOGUE

"I can't believe we made it." Kurt was looking around him with eyes wide as saucers. "I can't believe it's our first night in New York, _living together_, and you're taking me to Broadway."

The previous year had been crazy. Since Kurt hadn't actually applied to any universities, both boys had decided to take a year of. Finding jobs and working their buts of. Blaine had found a job in a local bookstore. Earning him a couple great letters of recommendation from author's for his application to NYU.  
>Kurt on the other hand, had started working in his dad's garage, but had returned to McKinley (to everyone's surprise) to assist Mr. Shue with the glee club. Earning them a nationals title that year. He had applied to NYU as well. Not even daring to dream of getting into Juilliard. But he ended up there anyway.<p>

So by the beginning of the next school year, they had a pretty neat saving account. Making their dream of moving to New York actually coming true.

They got a small apartment in Brooklyn, and had moved in that morning. Blaine had told Kurt he had a 'moving day' present. Only, Kurt had assumed it would be something goofy like address carts.

When Blaine had ended him an envelope with a huge smile, and Kurt opened it and saw two orchestra seat for wicked, he had practically fainted in surprise.

"But… How? Why?" Not one coherent sentence came from his mouth.

Blaine had merely beamed at him. Explained he took some extra night shifts, and his boss had given him a huge bonus after a particular good period.

"I promised you we would do it someday."

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. He was living with the men of his dreams, in the city of his dreams, going to the musical of his dreams.

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and let his finger trail over the blossoming tree that was now a constant present on Kurt's arm.

"It's to remind me what I almost lost," Kurt replied. "I love you."

Blaine beamed. "I love you too." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled the latter behind him, until they were standing in the middle of times square. "Do you remember?" he asked, while he circled his hand around Kurt's waist.

"_And then I'll kiss you. Right in the middle of times square. Like in all those silly romantic movies."_

"I remember," Kurt murmured, his hands cupping Blaine's cheek, and their lips pressing together softly in a sweet kiss.

"Forever?" Blaine asked when he pulled back.

Kurt's eyes trailed to his hand, where a silver ring was glistering against the bright lights of New York city. He grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed the identical one present on his boyfriends finger. Kurt had bought it for Blaine as a graduation present. But the latter insisted Kurt got the same one. Both rings had the same word engraved into them.

"Forever," Kurt agreed, before pressing their lips together again.

…

**Again, thank you all for your amazing support! I will personally reply every review through pm!**

**Canadian-23**: Kurt says thank you (and also, stay away from his boy!)  
>thank you, for being one of my most loyal reviewers since my first story! You have no idea how happy that makes me. Also, you were the first reviewer! Hurray!<p>

**Yaoilover1013**: happy happy happy! Haha, I could never resist a happy ending ;p trust me.

**Midnightorse1217:** Sadly, no, not at the moment. I have another wip (It's not just me) that gets a lot of attention, and I try to make it as good as possible; so a lot of my time goes into that one at the moment. But who knows, maybe in the future; I love Disney, and I love Klaine. So it will always be a possibility.

**RIPJamesSirius LupinTrue Marauder**: was it cheesy enough for you? haha :D I could never kill of either of them. I don't even read stories where either of them dies. Klaine just has to live happily ever after, kay? :D

**DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek**: nope. Nobody died! Hurray! Thanks for your review!

**As I said, every review I get after these one, I'll do my very best to answer them through pm! **

**I love you guys, and if you want to read another story of mine, go read 'It's not just me'. It's good, I promise!**

**xoxox**


End file.
